Liberty City Boys in Los Santos
by LT Rex Cole
Summary: A rewrite of Grand Theft Auto V. This story follows Niko Bellic, Luis Lopez, and Johnny Klebitz on their adventures through the superficial city of Los Santos.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**So GTA V was out for a year now and by now people have been divided about the new guys, Michael, Franklin and Trevor. Since that's the case, I'm going to be rewriting the story of GTA V through the eyes of Niko Bellic, Luis Lopez, and Johnny Klebitz. Also in GTA V, John Boy is already in Los Santos so that's a load off my back. Anyways, here's the prologue of the story.**

* * *

"_Perhaps here, things will be different."_

Those were the words spoken by Niko Bellic the moment he stepped off the plane to Los Santos. Ironically, they had been the same exact words uttered when he first stepped onto the shores of Liberty City in 2008.

His attempt to escape the problems in the home country had fueled his decision to come live the American dream with his cousin and long-time Liberty City resident Roman, who had moved to America for the same reasons he did. After a while, it felt as though the problems from the old country had accompanied him to his new life and the work proved no better, often landing him in a position where he found himself irritated but forced to accept it due to not being in any secure position to question the motives of his "employers." Any person could look at his resume and be able to tell his work usually consisted of putting a bullet in someone's skull but after a while, his motives shifted from filling his bank accounts to following Roman's footsteps and finding someone special to settle down with, especially after discovering his first girlfriend Michelle had turned out to be an IAA agent named Karen.

There had been special someone: Kate McReary, sister to one of his friends, Packie.

The dream to settle down never came true, unfortunately, when Kate had been gunned down outside the Cathedral where Roman and Mallorie had been married. The blame for her death had been pinned on Jimmy Pegorino, one of Niko's bosses, but after killing the bastard in cold blood, the barren hole left behind by Kate's impermanent absne. The day afterward Niko hunted down Pegorino with Roman and Little Jacob, one of his friends and killed him on Happiness Island. After this event, he knew that Liberty City was not for him anymore and so desperately tried to get enough cash to take him to a place far from Liberty, that place being Los Santos.

"Come on Niko; let's go check out our new house!" Roman excitedly told as he led Mallorie and his 3 year old daughter Kate to a waiting taxi cab, which Niko reluctantly followed as well.

"Where to?" asked the taxi driver?

"Rockford Hills, Portola Drive." Niko responded, getting into the cab

During the times were he spent most of his time getting money to move to Los Santos, Niko didn't want to have to start over when he got there and possibly get back into the same shit all over again, so he bought a house before he got there, so when he did arrive, he'd already be set up.

"How do you think the house will look like?" Roman asked his cousin'

"It's a _mansion_, Roman, and why does it matter, this place will probably be worse than Liberty ever was."

"Come on Niko, lighten up! Who knows, maybe it won't be like you think it is!"

"Let's hope so, Mal."

As the taxi drove through the city to their new home, it showed the many buildings and locations that put the places in Liberty City to shame. While Mallorie, Roman, and Kate looked in awe, Niko just sat there uninterested, since this place had all the things he hated about American culture, multiplied by a thousand. After a while, the car arrived at the new house, with Niko paying the cab driver, the Bellic family approached the front gate and opened it, revealing the fancy building in front of them.

"Mallorie, Niko, Kate." Roman started "We finally made it! We're finally living the dream!" He shouted as he rushed inside the mansion with Mallorie and Kate close behind, leaving Niko outside by himself.

"Sure we did, but at what cost?" Niko told to no one in particular, not forgetting what happened 5 years ago and what he did to get them here, before heading in himself.

"_Hopefully here, things will be different."_

These words were spoken by Luis Lopez, upon arriving to Los Santos with his mother and two friends, Armando and Henrique, who initially didn't want to go but gave in on the promise of expanding the drug empire they were building up. By the time of the arrival of Niko, Luis had been in Los Santos for 5 months. In Liberty City, Luis was the bodyguard for Anthony Prince, also known as "Gay Tony", who ran the two hottest nightclubs in Liberty, which were called Hercules and Masionette 9. However, during 2008, Tony ran into trouble with him not paying his taxes to the city and being in debt to the Ancelotti's, one of Liberty City's Five Families. As much Luis tried to help Tony, they seemed to get into more trouble, such as buying diamonds from a dealer, only to have to deal with a Russian mobster named Ray Bulgarin.

Eventually the clubs were shut down for Tony not paying taxes and during that time, Luis dealt with the problems, first killing an Ancelotti named Uncle Vince and scaring off another called Rocco Pelosi, and taking down Bulgarin himself in his private airplane. After these events, Tony decided that he didn't want to deal with being part of the high life and moved to a location that even Luis doesn't know where he is. Before he left, he gave ownership of Masionette 9 to Yusuf Amir, who was friends with Luis and Tony, who then franchised the clubs as he promised earlier to them that year. Luis himself, also tired of the high life, needed a fresh start and he found it one day while cruising around Broker, which was a billboard that had promoted travel to Los Santos, only $199. Since the high life was behind him, Luis worked for a crooked car dealer named Simeon Yetarian with his friends Armando and Henrique. Unfortunately for Luis, things were about to change.

"_I hope that things here will be different."_

These were the words spoken by Johnny Klebitz; leader of the Lost MC, a motorcycle gained which came from Alderney to Los Santos. By the arrival of Niko and Luis, Johnny had spent 5 years in Los Santos, in a place in southern San Andreas, called Blaine County. Back in 2008, the Lost MC leader Billy Grey was released from rehab, he started to do things that Johnny and his best friend, Jim, did not approve and would probably end up fucking them all over. It eventually did when they tried to sell back some coke to the Triads after the Lost stole it from an Angels of Death clubhouse.

The Triads took it as an insult and began to shoot at Johnny and Jim, who had to fight their way out. Upon escaping, they witnessed Billy being arrested before Johnny, Jim and a fellow Lost MC member Brian escaped shortly afterward. Upon arriving, Brian accused Johnny of selling out Billy. What happened shortly afterward was a civil war between Brian's faction and Johnny's faction of Lost MC. Eventually, Johnny got work for a man called Ray Boccino, who wanted him to go to a deal with Niko to trade some diamonds. However the deal was ambushed by Luis and Niko and Johnny had to escape. In the crossfire, Johnny took the money but instead of giving the cash to Ray, he instead handed it to Jim. However, a few hours later Johnny received a text later from Jim to meet up at the restaurant Ray usually is at. There he saw Jim getting the shit beaten out of him in the basement.

However they managed to escape and split up, with Johnny having to deal with some of Ray's goons halfway from making it to the clubhouse. However upon arriving, Johnny received news from his ex girlfriend, Ashley that Jim has been killed. Shortly afterward Johnny received news from his corrupt politician friend, Thomas Stubbs III told him that Billy was gonna pin a drug dealing ring on them to the police and then end up in witness protection. However it was prevented when Johnny, Terry, and Clay stormed the Alderney Correctional Facility and killed him personally. However, they came back to see their clubhouse in shambles in which they burned it, knowing that Alderney was no longer for them. Shortly afterward, Johnny took all remaining Lost MC on his side to Los Santos where he started a new chapter. However, things were about to change.

* * *

**And there you go! This was just the prologue chapter and I know it was kinda boring, since I had to put some necessary exposition so I show why the guys came here. Anyways check back later to see the first mission of GTA V with Luis and his pals, A H. See you guys later.**


	2. Chapter 2: L, A, and H

**Alright guys, here's the first official mission with Luis and his boys Armando and Henrique stealing some cars for the corrupt Simeon. Anyways, leave a review or fave this story if you like it. Also, point out some mistakes like grammar so I can fix it. Anyways, sit back and enjoy.**

It was a beautiful day in Vespucci Beach. It was sunny; many people were enjoying themselves either by swimming, flexing, and working out or just having fun. Among the many people were Luis Lopez and his two friends Armando Torres and Henrique Bardas, strolling on the boardwalk. However, they were there for a different reason.

"Where do you think this house is?" Asked Luis

Luis, Armando, and Henrique were assigned by their boss, Simeon Yetarian to "repossess" two cars, one being a Buffalo and the other a Sanchez, which where both located near a house on Vespucci Beach. However the problem was that Simeon wasn't clear of which house he was talking about.

"You think we fucking know Luis?" Armando rudely spat out

"I don't think so; if we did we wouldn't have had to fucking walk around this place like 4 times!" Luis responded

"He's got a point." Henrique said

"Well, I don't see us getting anywhere just walking around the same fucking beach over and over again!" Armando spat again

"Then why don't you ask one of these people instead of crying like a bitch?" Luis shot back

"You know what? I think I will!" Armando spoke before turning to a man sitting on a bench. "Excuse me; do you where Bertolt Beach House is?"

"No, I don't know." The man responded in a thick accent.

Almost immediately, Luis got a little suspicious of the man. He had brown hair which matched his brown eyes. Also he had a scar running across his left brow and a scruffy 5 o'clock shadow to boot. He was wearing a brown tracksuit with jeans and new sneakers. It wasn't his appearance that made Luis suspicious; as he had to take down worse looking people but there was an aching feeling in him that he'd seen this man before in Liberty City, a couple of times actually.

"Come on, we should go!" Luis said, pulling Armando from the bench

"Actually…" The man spoke, getting up from his seat, "It's over there, by the house with the yellow steps."

"Thanks man, you've really helped us out." Armando replied

"Yeah thanks." Henrique repeated

"Come on you fucking degenerates, why don't you ask him if he knows the owner too?" Luis spoke, dragging A and H behind him. "Also, why don't you tell him we're also going to jack this guy's shit as well?

"You see that's the thing L, we aren't stealing these rides, we're just repossessing them." Armando told him

"It makes no fucking difference, just because someone's gonna pay taxes on this shit."

"Guys, could you stop acting liking women?" Henrique asked. "Let's just do this job and when we're done, we can decide who the bigger bitch is."

"It's obviously Luis!" Armando said before running for the Beach House with Luis and Henrique close behind.

Upon reaching the house, the trio jumped over the fence and quickly but quietly made their way through the alleyway which led to the front of the house. Lucky for them, the cars they were looking for were in front of the house, with no one around to catch them.

"Ooh shit, this guy probably gets all the pussy!" Armando whispered upon laying eyes on the vehicles

"Yeah, and still this guy made the mistake of buying from Simeon." Luis remarked

"Which one you want L?" Henrique asked

Luis, not being a person who has trouble making decisions, especially when it came to sport car, simply got into Buffalo without question while Armando and Henrique hopped into the Sanchez.

"Alright, we should get before dealership."

"Not before me, L!" Armando said before speeding away

"Oh, so it's like that motherfucker?" Luis asked before flowing Armando on the highway

Luis tried hard not to lose sight of Armando and Henrique's car, but that was difficult when you're blazing down a highway in a sports car and its rush hour. Looking down, Luis saw that Henrique was calling him. Carefully picking it up, Luis answered his call.

"How you doing, L?"

"Fine H, just hope we don't fucking crash and fuck Simeon's idea of reselling these rides."

"If it does, it's on you!" Armando yelled from the driver's seat

"Yeah, thanks guys." Luis said before hanging up

The drive to their workplace, Premium Deluxe Motorsport, was an interesting one. They trio drove through a movie studio and the Union Depository, causing mayhem for the people working in those spots. Eventually, the two stopped to catch a breather in a parking lot.

"Well, that was some ride!" Armando said

"Yeah A, I bet running over that actress was the best part." Luis responded

"Jesus L, why do you always have to be a downer?"

Suddenly, the sound of LSPD sirens were heard from all directions.

"Shit, it's one time!" Henrique spoke

"Guys, don't worry, we got the paperwork." Luis responded

"Then, you fucking explain our little drive, we aren't staying around!" Armando told him, before speeding off and leaving Luis at the mercy of the police.

Back in Liberty, the police were easy to avoid and get rid of when you did something wrong. However upon getting in contact with the police for the first time in Los Santos, Luis learned they were a different breed all together. However by now, Luis knew how to get rid of the police in Los Santos pretty easily and in no time flat, Luis managed to lose them before heading back to Premium Deluxe Motorsport and meeting up with A and H. Inside they could hear their boss having a argument with another customer.

"You are a racist!" Simeon yelled at the customer

"I di-didn't say anything!" The customer said

By now, Simeon noticed that the trio walked in and heard the little skirmish with the customer.

"Yo Simeon, what's going on? Henrique asked

"This racist insulted me."

"Hey! Who the fuck you think you're insulting?" Armando asked the customer

The customer was obviously a foreign immigrant but his accent has considerably disappeared. He was also a bit overweight and was wearing a green shirt and black pants. He also had black hair and a small beard. Again, Luis felt a suspicion that he was somebody he's seen before in Liberty City. However this suspicion was less urgent and was more like déjà vu.

"I didn't insult anybody!" The customer said again

"Well that's good because this man right here is a multiculturalist, someone who demands respect!" Armando told him

"That I could not have put better myself. But seriously, maybe he's not a racist, but I don't think that he is man enough for a car like this." Simeon said

"Wait, what?" The customer asked

"You should get this guy a hybrid, it suits him better."

"I think you are right, Armando. You'll get a tax rebate. I understand money is an issue, eh?" Simeon asked

"Money's not an issue, trust me." The customer told him

"Shit L, this is the part where Simeon jacks all his money!" Henrique whispered

"Whatever, I got to go, see you guys tomorrow." Luis told him before hopping in his car and leaving for his home.

To keep budget costs low, Luis decided to move in with his mother while Armando and Henrique bought a house and bunked together. His encounters with his mother weren't anything special, but it felt good to talk to his mother after a hard day at work. Unless she started making accusations of what bad things he did, as she was doing now.

"Hello _mami._" Luis said, as he walked in the door

"Luis, how was work?" She asked

"Fine _mami_, all I did was repo some cars, nothing big."

"Did you do anything illegal? Did you run over anybody? Did someone die?" She worriedly asked

"No, none of those things happened. How many times do I have to tell you?" He told her

"I just want to be sure!"

"_Mami_, I don't do any of that stuff. I just take the cars and leave." He told her

"If you say so, I trust you."

"Thanks; anyways I'm going out, I'll be back soon." Luis told his mother before heading back to the door

"Be back soon!" Luis heard his mother say before leaving the house

**Meanwhile**

Niko's trip to Vespucci Beach was a strange one. Although he was glad to have helped some strangers even though he just arrived in the city, he was suspicious of one of them. It was the dark skinned one who was wearing a white jacket and dark jeans. Niko was sure he had seen this man a few times. Once almost running him over, the second being shot at while at a diamond deal, and the final time trading the daughter of the Ancelotti family, Gracie Ancelotti for said diamonds which ended up getting stolen and dumped into a passing garbage truck. Niko was about to confront the man when he suddenly grabbed one of his friends who asked him the questions and hastily headed for the house, never taking his eyes of him and his friends even when they disappeared from view. However, upon arriving home, Niko found a bigger problem than a person he never got a name from.

"Roman! What is this doing here?!" Niko shouted, upon seeing the Hummer in his front yard

Apparently while Niko was busy wondering about a man who had shot at him, Roman was busy using Niko's hard earned money over the course of five years to buy new car.

"Well, since we just got here, I felt it be good to get a family car." Roman told him

"Roman, if you wanted a family car, I could've just stolen one off the streets!" Niko retorted. "How much did this cost?"

"About 15,000 dollars." Roman told him

"What! This car only costs about 4,000 dollars! Did you do any bodywork?!" Niko asked

"No! I just saw the car and bought it!"

"Where?" Niko asked him

"Um… I got it from Premium Deluxe Motorsport." Roman told him

With that new knowledge, Niko headed to the laptop in the kitchen and searched up the car depot. What he found where a bunch of reviews of people complaining on how the owner, Simeon Yetarian was a corrupt businessman and would repo the cars with the excuse of "bad credit" and would usually not give the car back even after the people paid him for their vehicles.

"So, it's like that huh Simeon? Well, I'm gonna let you know right now, you aren't stealing from me!"

**That's the GTA 4 version of "Franklin and Lamar" people, check back for more chapters!**


	3. Chapter 3: Reposession Gone Wrong

**Well I'm surprised that that this fanfic got some attention, and by attention I mean none. Anyways, here's the part where Luis, Armando, and Henrique go to repossess a bike from some Vagos.**

A few days after the repossession on Vespucci Beach, Luis returned to Premium Deluxe Motorsport to receive his new repo list. However, what he was even stranger.

"Luis my boy!" Simeon said upon seeing him

"What's going on Simeon?" He asked

"Oh nothing much, except due to your hard work these past few months, I'm happy to announce that you are Employee of the month!" Simeon told him

"What?"

"I know, it wasn't hard picking a winner."

"Yeah I know, it hard to pick between me, Armando, Henrique, and your nephew who can't speak English." Luis sarcastically told him

"I agree." Simeon told him, totally oblivious of Luis's remark, "Anyways you need to-"

"What's going on motherfuckers?" A voice rang out

Looking to see who it was, Luis and Simeon found Armando and Henrique standing in the doorway, nonchalantly.

"Hello Armando and Henrique, glad you could join us!" Simeon told them

"What's good Simeon? Hey L." Armando greeted them both

"What going on?" Henrique asked them

"Hey guys." Luis greeted back

"Luis has been awarded Employee of the Month!" Simeon told them

Not believing the words that were said to them, Armando and Henrique looked at the wall to see if they've been tricked. Instead they saw Luis's picture in a frame with the words "Employee of the Month" under it. To them, it was a big "fuck you".

"Okay thats some bullshit!" Henrique said

"Guys it's not a big deal!" Luis tried to tell them

"Oh, you might not care!" Armando spat at him, "But me and H actually give shit about this! Simeon why couldn't me or H get this shit?"

"How about next month?" Suggested Simeon

"Fuck that, why not today!" Henrique asked

"We'll discuss that later, anyways I you need to pick up this bike from some kid at Vespucci Beach. His name's Esteban Jimenez."

"He's a gang member?" Asked Luis

"Curiously enough, I did not inquire when he bought the bike." He responded

"Alright _Employee of the Month_, let's get to it!" Henrique told Luis

"Yeah, fuck you too H."

Luis, Armando, and Henrique got into a nearby into a nearby car and sped off to Vespucci Beach to tow that motorcycle. However, unlike the other part of Vespucci Beach they went to a few days ago, _this_ Vespucci Beach was the territory of a Mexican gang called the Vagos. Now, Luis couldn't care less about a few gangbangers considering he took down even bigger threats in Liberty City. However, Luis just wanted to complete the repossession without any problems.

"Alright, let's get this bike and go home!" Armando said upon arriving to the gate

Climbing over the fence, the trio made their way slowly to the three lockups at the end of the alley, according to the repo list, had the bike located in one of them.

"Man, I bet the payout is fucking awesome." Remarked Henrique

"The payout won't mean shit if we fucking get shot by these Vagos!" Luis responded

"L, it's not a problem, we're in Vespucci Beach!" Armando told him

"Yeah, the wrong Vespucci Beach, the one where there's a chance of use dying!"

The trio then arrived at the lockup and opened up all the lockups at the same time. However, to their disappointment, none of the lockers contained the motorcycle that they were looking for, making their journey here entirely pointless.

"Man, there ain't no fucking bike in here!" Armando exclaimed upon seeing the empty lockers

"Hola _ese_! What are you doing here?" Someone yelled at them

Turning to see who called after them, L, A, and H saw three Vagos gang members walking towards them. Immediately, the situation went from bad to extremely disastrous in about 5 seconds. With the problem of the missing bike suddenly becoming unimportant, Luis hoped Armando and Henrique wouldn't do something stupid.

"We saw that you three motherfuckers were creeping up in here, man." One of the Vagos told them

"Oh yeah?" Armando asked, "Well I bet you saw this too!" He told them before pulling out a gun and shooting the Vagos in the head, causing his two friends to run away

At that moment, Luis's hope of a peaceful resolution had been shattered and has been replaced with ideas of bloodshed and death which couldn't end well for anybody, being Luis Lopez or not.

"Here you go L." Henrique told him, tossing a Glock his way

"You know, I would've preferred broken bones than bullet holes!"

Shortly afterwards, the three emerged guns blazing. Thankfully, unlike the trained killers that he had to deal with in Liberty, these Vagos members were pretty terrible when came to actually shooting somebody. Although there were a few times where they were able to pin down one of the trio, those moments usually lasted short as whoever was pinned down was backed up by another member of the trio. After a long time of shooting, taking cover, blowing up stuff, and killing more Vagos, the trio managed to make it to the gate, with no bike still in their possession.

"Man, what was the point of that?" Armando asked

"Maybe, there's no bike." Henrique suggested

Suddenly, out of nowhere from the parking lot they previously were at, the motorcycle sped out of it with the owner, Esteban Jimenez riding it.

"There's that motherfucker, let's go!" Armando yelled as he jumped in the car with Luis and Henrique jumping in as well

They begun their chase of the bike. The only problem they had was that the bike was significantly faster than the car they were in, resulting in times where they managed to catch up to the bike only for it to speed off once they got close.

"Fuck this, L!" Armando told him, "Hold this car steady, I'm going to shoot the tire!"

Leaning out of the car, Armando pulled out his gun and attempted to shoot out the tire. However, when he pulled the trigger, Luis ran over something which caused Armando's shot to miss and hit Esteban in the head, killing him and knocking him off the bike.

"Shit! I think we got him!"

"Sure we did A, and we fucking killed him!" Luis told him

"Hey, I was fucking aiming for the tire!" Armando responded defensively

Getting out of the car, the trio walked up and examined the remains. At least they had the bike, but it didn't mean anything because they needed Esteban alive and with him dead, Simeon couldn't get any money. For a bit, the guys didn't know what to do.

"You know." Henrique spoke, "We don't have to tell Simeon that this shit happened. Just tell him that we couldn't get it."

"Good idea H!" Armando agreed before getting on the bike

"What the fuck are you doing?" Luis asked

"You know since we "couldn't" recover it, we're just going to keep it while you can tell Simeon what "happened" back there" Armando told him before speeding off with Henrique, leaving Luis behind

"Why don't you tell him, asshole!" Luis yelled

They were too out of range, unfortunately for Luis. With no one to blame but himself, he got into the car and headed to Premium Deluxe Motorsport to tell Simeon of what "happened".

**There's Repossession people, check back for chapters :).**


	4. Chapter 4: Complications with some NB

**Wow, I never would've guessed that people would actually read this thing that I manifested from my subconscious. Anyways, here's the famous part where Franklin meets Michael, or in this case, where Luis meets Niko, enjoy.**

Luis hadn't been sure how Simeon would've reacted when he told him that the motorcycle he was seeking just "disappeared". To Luis's surprise, Simeon took it pretty well, although a little angrily because he couldn't rip off the owner anymore but he took it well nethertheless. Believing he was in the clear, Luis returned the next day to pick the new repo list and found Simeon outside, arguing with another customer and accusing him of being a racist.

"You are a racist."

"Wh-What?" The customer asked

"You don't like me because you think that I am an Arab." Simeon told him

"What? No! What are you talking about?" The customer responded

"Yo Simeon!" Luis called

Turning to see who called him, Simeon face brightened upon seeing his "favorite employee."

"How's it going my boy?" Asked Simeon

"It's fine, I'm here for my list man."

"I need you to pick up a SUV from this guy named Roman Bellic. He's already late on his payments and I'm afraid he'll do more damage the car than we can get back from him in the exorbitant interest rate payments. Go get it, the house is on Hampstead, off Eclipse." Simeon told him

"Don't worry, I got it." Luis responded

Getting into a car and leaving the dealership, Luis pondered that if he heard the name "Roman Bellic" somewhere in Liberty City, particularly when he had to work with this guy named Brucie Kibbutz and his brother Mori. However, before Luis could think more on the subject, Luis phone rang and found that Simeon was calling him.

"Yo, did you call to change your mind about this repo?" Luis asked

"When I discover that you betray me, perhaps. I hear you took the bike for yourself, my Employee of the Month!" Simeon responded, somewhat angry

Upon hearing this, Luis got nervous. He believed that Simeon bought his fake story of what happened and thought that he was in the clear. However, Luis then realised that Armando and Henrique must've posted a picture of the bike on Lifeinvader, which Simeon was known to check often.

"Hey, we were going to get that back to you!"

"Oh I'm sure you will! You'll get this car from this guy and then we'll talk. Insurance papers show they have a locked garage so you'll need to get inside the house."

"I guess it's never easy with you Simeon."

"Do not talk to me about easy, you thief!" Simeon responded before hanging up

Shortly after the phone call ended, Luis arrived to the house and found that the front gate was locked. However, the door next to the gate was small enough to jump over, which allowed Luis to gain access to the area behind the main gate.

"Wow, this guy can buy a mansion but not pay for a car?" Luis asked, commenting on the house

Now in the front, Luis made his way over to the house that had a car underneath a ledge which conveniently had a open window in the bathroom which led to the rest of the house. Silently making his way through the house, Luis spotted a little girl playing with some toys in her room, a woman using the computer in the kitchen and a man who was watching TV in the living room who had to be Roman, as Luis immediately recognised him. Soon, Luis made it to the basement and got into the car which was conveniently unlocked and called Simeon.

"Hey, I got the car, Simeon!"

"If you actually bring the repossession to me this time, I can have it back out on the street before the day is done." He responded before hanging up again

Shortly afterward, Luis drove the car from the house and back to the dealership. However, when stealing the car, he failed to notice the inconspicuous blanket in the backseat. What rose from under it was a man who had a gun to Luis's head.

"Of all the people to come steal this, it had to be _you_!" A man in a thick accent told him

Looking at the rear view mirror in the car, Luis saw the exact same man from Vespucci Beach now holding at gunpoint. Considering the past experiences he had with this man, he hoped he wasn't angry with him to outright blow Luis's brain all over the dashboard.

"Yo, I know you and me both have a few questions and problems but-."

"A few?" The man asked, "I feel that we have more than a few!" He angrily responded

"Okay fine a lot! If it makes you feel better, I wasn't gonna shoot you in theLibertonian, all I wanted was those diamonds." Luis recalled

"It doesn't matter anymore! Those diamonds ended in a fucking garbage truck and are probably in some hobo's hands right now! That is past, let's focus on what's going on right now, like why the fuck you're stealing this car?" The man told him

"Yo, this is a repossession, the guy forgot to pay for the car."

"That's bullshit, considering my idiot cousin just bought the car. Who's running this fucking credit card scheme?"

"It's my boss, Simeon Yeterian, he runs this shit."

"So, he just hangs you out to dry…."

"Luis, and hey, I just do the repos." Luis told him

"Don't worry, me and Simeon are going to have a little chat. Also, the name is Niko by the way. And don't let this think you're okay with me, because you have more explaining to do!"" Niko told him

The drive to the dealership was a tense one. Although, the both of them finally were able to settle the matter with the diamonds, there was now the issue of the repossession and Niko wasn't taking his gun away from Luis head anytime soon. Luis once thought to take Niko's gun and use it against him but decided against it as it could cost him his life. Eventually, they ended up on a street across from the dealership.

"Is that the place?" Niko asked

"Yeah, what do you to do?"

"Drive into it!" Niko commanded

"What happens if I don't?" Luis asked

"Then I'll fucking kill you and do it myself!"

"Man, fuck my life!" Remarked Luis before starting the engine

Revving up the car in place for a few seconds, Luis pressed on the gas and immediately drove through the front window of the dealership, stopping in front of a very distraught Simeon.

"Luis, what the fuck are you doing!" Simeon asked, practically yelling at him

"Simeon, it's not what it looks like man." Luis responded

Walking in front of him, Niko handed Luis 20 dollars.

"What the fuck is this for?"

"A job well done, you did good." Niko told him, "Now get out of here, I'll deal with this asshole!"

Doing as he was told and with his job in shambles, Luis fled the scene. Meanwhile, Niko and Simeon were preparing to fight. Although Simeon tried his best to win the fight against Niko, he was no match for the Serbian as Niko was able to dodge any attacks thrown at before immediately retaliating with a few well placed punches of his own. After a few more punches thrown and dodging, Niko was able to finish off Simeon with a few well placed punches to the face and a roundhouse kick to the stomach, knocking him to the floor. Picking him up, Niko slammed Simeon against the demolished car.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, stealing _my _car from _my_ home?!"

"Fuck you, you racist!" Simeon responded

Not taking this insult, Niko slammed his head on Simeon's and hit him with a car door before continuing to speak with him.

"Also, do you think this car costs 15,000 a month, even nothing was fucking done to it!"

When Simeon didn't answer, Niko slammed his head into the car door once more.

"Answer the question!" Niko demanded

"He agreed to financing!" Simeon relented, "I have his signature!"

"Did my cousin also agree to have some asshole break into my house?!"

"I don't know."

With no need to get anymore information, Niko just pushed a weary Simeon down to the floor.

"That guy who broke into my house may have been an asshole but _you_ are a fucking piece of shit!"

Shortly after leaving the dealership, Niko had a strange feeling. Although it took him a bit to realise it, Niko began to guilty for getting Luis fired from his job, even if he did break into his house. Although Luis was a man he got to know about 5 minutes ago, he wanted to make it right for him. Looking to the left, he saw Luis's distinct white jacket in the distance and immediately made a dash for him.

**Meanwhile**

"What the fuck do you mean we got fired?" Armando asked

"Hey you started it asshole, by stealing that bike!" Luis retorted

"Yo I gotta get this news to H, and just saying, you should've killed that asshole when you got the chance!"

"If I did, I would be 6 feet under right now!"

Shortly after that, Armando hung up and Luis began to walk home depressed, not knowing how to break the news to his mother. Just as he was about to start his long slow jog home, he heard a voice behind him that was all too familiar.

"Hey Luis wait!" The voice called out

Turning around, he saw Niko running up to him. Right now, the last thing he needed to see was the man who tried to kill him then took his job away.

"You return to finish the job motherfucker?" Luis asked, " Then fucking shoot me, right now!"

"I don't want to kill you, if I did, you'd be dead right now."

"Then why the fuck are you here?"

"I came to apologize, for getting you fired. I'm sorry that you lost your job but I just wanted to teach that asshole that he couldn't steal from me."

Luis couldn't believe his ears. A few minutes ago, this man was willing to kill Luis due to past experiences and if he didn't do want he said. However, right now, Niko was apologising for the shit that he caused Luis and he saw them as genuine feelings, with no trace of deception in his eyes. Believing it was right, Luis apologised as well.

"And I'm sorry for breaking into your house but I was just doing my job." Luis told him

"It's okay and listen." Niko responded, "How about you come by my house later and we'll have a drink, okay?"

"Okay, I'll come by soon."

After that, the two men turned around and went their separate ways. Unbeknownst to both of the men, their lives were about to get much more harder.

**Well it you thought that was fun, check back for the GTA 4 version of Father/Son next time!**


	5. Chapter 5: Cousin to Cousin

**I'm surprised of all the nice reviews that I'm getting from people, (shoutout to Mandy for the nice reviews!) Anyways, here's Niko and Luis saving Roman's dumbass after he went back to gambling. Old habits die hard, that's all I'm gonna say.**

It was a few days after the incident at where Niko forced Luis to drive a car into his workplace and Niko was just relaxing by his pool while Mallorie and little Kate were playing a game and Roman was no where to be seen. Niko was so distant from reality during his relaxation period that he almost didn't see Luis walk up to him.

"Why are you here?" Asked Niko

"I just came to for that drink man, nothing else."

"Well sorry, I forgot I don't have any right now." Niko admitted, "But whatever, since you're here, sit down."

Doing as he was told, Luis sat down in the chair next to Niko.

"You know, I was wondering if you have anything I could do for you, since I see you're doing good for yourself." Luis told him

"Look." Niko began to tell him, "The only reason why I have all this shit, this mansion and this pool is because I killed, I stole, I did whatever to get it. My only advice to you is to do the same and maybe, you'll be living this so called "American Dream."

"That's why you're in Vinewood?" Asked Luis

"Maybe I'm here because I'm a fucking idiot or I just don't know what to do with my life anymore." Niko replied bluntly

"Let me be honest man, it's really interesting to hear what you got to say."

"I bet it is." Replied Niko, "Anyways, I guess I should keep my promise to you Luis and get you that drink."

"Sounds good man."

Just as Niko and Luis began to walk out of the pool area, Niko found that his phone was ringing. Seeing who it was, Niko was surprised to see Roman calling him, considering that he hadn't seen him all day.

"Hey Roman, me and Lu-."

"Niko, Niko!" Roman interrupted, "I'm being driven across the Western Highway by some gangsters!"

"Gangsters? What's going on?"

"I- I was gambling again at some place in Vespucci Beach and these guys got really pissed off when I won all their money and they took me on this truck!" Roman frantically told him, "I don't know what they're going to do to me man, they put me in a box in the back of the truck!"

"Roman, you've been gambling?!" Niko yelled in disbelief, "Fine I'm coming, _for the money_!"

Putting the phone away, Niko immediately ran for the house with Luis close behind.

"Yo, what's going on man?" Luis asked

"My fucking cousin is in trouble."

Making their way through the house, they got into a car that was parked in the driveway and sped off to the Highway.

"Let me tell you this Luis, if you have a relative who wants money and has a gambling problem, never relent."

"Man I'd never give it, hell after the first time, that motherfucker can get his own money."

"If only I thought like you Luis, then maybe I wouldn't be in this mess."

"Alright, so where's your cousin man?" Asked Luis

"He's somewhere on the Western Highway, we need to get to him!"

After a bit of a drive, the two men stopped at the entrance of the Western Highway, waiting to see the truck. After a bit of waiting, Niko and Luis saw the truck fly by on high speeds, faster than any other vehicle on the freeway.

"There! There's the truck with my cousin and my money!"

"That truck's in a fucking hurry man!" Luis commented

"Don't worry, we'll get them!"

Niko began to chase after the truck and was swiftly gaining on it. However, in their haste, they didn't specify a plan to retrieve Roman and the money, which left Luis a little nervous.

"Hey N, we have a plan?" Asked Luis

"Yeah, once we get close, you get to board the truck."

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Don't worry, you'll be fine, I'll cover you with this." Niko replied, showing the Glock in his hand.

"Man, so you thought of this entire plan?!"

"I just wanted show you how I solve problems, my way."

Hanging in front of the car from the windshield for a few seconds, Luis garnered up the courage to jump from the car to the truck. Shortly afterward, he jumped onto the back, where a gang member crawled from the doors of the truck to the back where Luis was. Soon the two of them began fighting with Luis ultimately prevailing, tossing him from the truck. However, the gang member, as he was falling, he pulled out a pistol to take some potshots at the car Niko was in, only to hit the engine.

"Not the engine!" Cried Niko as the engine of the car began smoking, "Gah, you fucking asshole!"

Continuing with his fight, Luis took down another gang member and tossed him into traffic, directly in the path of Niko's car.

"Hey asshole, you have four other lanes to throw people at!"

"Sorry bro!"

Suddenly, another gang member came onto the back of the truck. However, this one was surprisingly strong and Luis found himself fighting for his life as this guy was trying to toss him off the truck.

"Yo, get this motherfucker off me!" Luis yelled

Doing as he was told, Niko aimed his Glock and shot the gang member two times, resulting him falling into traffic just like his fellow gang members before him.

"Thanks N!"

"No problem, now get Roman out of there!"

Doing as he told, Luis opened the box that Roman was in and found him, bewildered as usual.

"Niko? Wait! You're from the dealership!"

"And now we're on the back of a moving truck on a highway, shit happens bro!"

"Come on, get Roman in the car!" Niko called out to them.

"Wait, how am I going to get to it?!" Asked Roman

"You're going to have to jump bro!" Luis told him

Although it took him a bit, Roman garnered up the courage to jump to car, landing directly in the backseat of the car.

"Cousin, I'm so glad you came!"

"Don't _cousin_ me Roman!" Niko responded nastily, "You better hope that we can still get that money!"

Meanwhile, Luis had been preparing to jump off as well. Just as he was going to, the truck sped up, causing Luis to jump off prematurely. Seeing this, Niko sped up the car and caught Luis with the hood of his car, just before Luis could fall in traffic.

"Yo, I didn't think you were gonna catch me!" Remarked Luis

"You'd think I'd let the past shit influence what's going, now come on! Let's get these assholes!"

With Luis climbing into the passenger seat, the trio were prepared to chase the remaining gang members down to the end of time. Unfortunately, the car engine that was shot a while back got had different ideas.

"Shit, the engine doesn't sound so good, N!" Luis remarked

Knowing that the chase was pointless as they couldn't keep up with the truck with a damaged engine, Niko reluctantly turned the car around in the other direction, in search of a car dealership.

"The money." Niko spoke

"It's just a thing." Roman told him

"The money." Niko repeated

"Look Niko." Roman spoke, "I'm sorry for losing the money but that shit was fucked up! I heard gun shots, people dying..."

"Roman." Niko interrupted, "I brought you here to get you away from the things that we had to deal with in Liberty, only to see that it took you only a few days to get back into the same shit. I thought after you got married and became a father, you would give up this shit for good. However, I found out it wasn't meant to be."

"Niko, I'm sorry."

"Whatever." Niko responded before turning to Luis, "Luis can you send a cab by the auto shop, I don't want to deal with my cousin for the rest of the day."

"No problem man." Luis told him before taking out his phone, "Yo, can you send a cab by the auto shop, by the airport."

Shortly after hanging up, the three men arrived at the auto shop at the same time as the cab.

"Luis, after you fix the car, could you take Roman home for me?" Niko asked him, getting out of the car and heading for the taxi

"No problem man, we'll fix up this car and I'll bring this dude back home." Luis told him, "Oh and sorry about the money!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Niko replied, getting into the taxi

After Niko left in the taxi, Luis and Roman headed into the auto shop. The mechanics there managed to replace the engine pretty quickly and allowed Luis and Roman to move on with their lives.

"It's Luis, right?" Asked Roman, as they pulled out of the driveway of the auto shop

"Yeah it's Luis, or you could call me the home invader if you forget my actual name. Your's is Roman, right?"

"Yeah and hey, what's the deal with you and my cousin?" Asked Roman

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that first I see you at the dealership then someone steals the car I bought. Then I hear Niko's been to the dealership to talk to that guy who sold me the car."

"Your cousin did more than talk, he also got me fired."

"Oh, well I'm sorry to hear that."

"Anyways." Luis continued, "I was hoping that your cousin could help me out with my situation."

"If that's your intention then I'm sorry to say that you're out of luck." Roman told him, "Niko's only good skills are killing people and murdering them."

"I don't know, he seemed like a okay guy, except for the part where he put a gun to my head." Luis told Roman, "Even then, he was still good enough to save you even though he sounded pissed."

"Well it was more you, but whatever, I'll take your word for it."

"Well then, maybe me and him make a good team, right?" Luis asked

"If it stops from being so tense all the time, it's good with me."

Shortly afterward, the two arrived at Niko's home and got out of the car.

"Thanks again for the rescue Luis, I thought it was fucking end for me."

"Anytime bro."

"Oh yeah, do you want to hang out sometime?" Asked Roman

"Sure why not?"

After exchanging numbers, the two men went their separate ways. However, upon leaving the Bellic residence, Luis received a text from Armando to meet him by his house. Hoping that it wasn't anything that was capable of causing Luis anymore despair, he rushed back as quickly as he could.

**There's "Cousin to Cousin" people, hope you enjoyed it. Check back later in the parody of "Chop"!**


	6. Chapter 6: Another Bad Idea

**I'm not back. Also, even though this is a parody of the mission 'Chop', it doesn't mean that there's going to be a dog in here. You know why? It's because #1, I don't want to do a copy/paste job of the events of V with GTA IV characters. And #2, I doubt Armando and Henrique would have the money to buy anything, let alone a dog. Anyways, here it is.**

After fighting gangsters and almost dying on the Western Highway when saving his former adversary's cousin, all Luis wanted was to go home and relax. Unfortunately, after dropping off Roman, Armando sent him a text which told him to meet by Luis's house. Shortly afterward, Luis made his way to his home where he found his mother sweeping the front steps, just like she did back in Liberty.

"Hey _mami_!" Luis called

"Oh Luis!" His mother responded, "It's good to see you! How are you?"

"I'm fine. Armando said to meet me here, did you see him?"

"No, I haven't all day." She responded honestly

"Yo Mister Bigshot!" A voice called out

Turning to see who it was, Luis and his mother saw Armando and Henrique casually walking into the yard of their house.

"Hey L, hello Ms Lopez!"

"Hello boys, Luis said he was looking for you." Luis's mother told them

"We know." Henrique responded, "Come on L, let's go."

Listening to his friend, Luis started walking down the sidewalk with his two friends. Although he'd wondered all this time, he wanted to know why did they want and why it required his presence

"Hey guys, what are we doing here?".

"We got a plan to get some money." Armando told him

"What is it?"

"We're kidnapping a high ranking Vagos named Leonardo, or Big Lion as everyone else knows him." Henrique replied

"Guys, I thought your drug empire would get you the money you need."

"It did." Armando told him, "But that only made us filthy rich, we want to be stupid rich!"

"Stupid rich?"

"Stupid rich." Henrique repeated

"I don't know man, this shit doesn't seem right."

"Oh, what's the matter Luis?" Armando asked sarcastically, "Are you too much of a pussy to do this shit?"

"Or you losing your job turned you into a little bitch?" Henrique asked before high-fiving Armando

"Fuck you guys."

Getting into the van that was parked at the end of the street, the trio proceeded to drive to Vagos territory, where they found Leonardo chilling by his motorcycle. Not wanting to be identified, the three put on masks before confronting him.

"Hey motherfucker!" Armando yelled

"Who the fuck are you _puto_?" Leonardo replied, "Do you know who you're messing with?"

Suddenly, Henrique pulled out his Glock and pointed at Leonardo.

"We may not know who we're messing with." Henrique told him, "But we know you're gonna get a lot of cash for us."

"The fuck are you talking about assholes?" Asked Leonardo

"You didn't figure it out?" Asked Armando,"This is a kidnapping, fool!"

"Fuck you assholes, I'm out of here!" Leonardo told them before speeding off on his motorcycle

Running back to the van, the three got in it and began to give chase. However, even for expert driver Luis, it was difficult to drive a very heavy van and chase a extremely fast motorcycle at the same time.

"Come on, catch up to that motherfucker!" Armando told Luis,"That's out money getting away!"

"Maybe you should've fucking picked a better vehicle than a van, _idiota_!" Luis responded

Thankfully, shortly after that statement, Leonardo was hit by a bus and crashed his motorcycle, totaling it.

"Oh shit." Luis remarked

"Damn, that asshole got fucked up!" Armando remarked as well, "L! Go take H and get that asshole!"

"Motherfucker, you're just gonna sit there with your feet kicked up!"

With Henrique and Luis getting out of van, they proceeded to enter the area where Leonardo fled too after the crash. However, the two soon lost him in a group of boxcars in the train yard. After checking all off them, they found no Leonardo hiding in any of them.

"Man, what if that asshole already escaped?" Asked Henrique

"Don't jump to conclusions quickly H. Look!" Luis told him

Thankfully, as he was escaping, Leonardo stepped on some oil that was leaking from his bike, resulting in him leaving footprints. Following them, the two eventually found one more boxcar in the train yard. Opening it, Luis and Henrique found Leonardo running away from them. Giving chase, they eventually tackled him and held at gunpoint.

"Make a fucking move, I dare you!" Luis told him as Armando rolled in with the van

"Okay man, I don't have any problems with you, so why are you doing this?"

"Maybe we're doing our own thing." Henrique replied as he shoved Leonardo in the van before getting in himself.

Getting in the van as well, Luis drove it out of the trainyard and arrived at the place where Armando was planning to stash Leonardo until they got the ransom money they wanted.

"Alright, I'm calling this shit in." Armando told everyone as he started calling the Vagos

"Whatever, go call them _idiotas_." Leonardo told them, "Next thing you know, you'll have _policía_ all over you."

Upon hearing this, Luis realised the type of situation he was in. Initially, he saw Leonardo as being a average high ranking street thug. However, upon hearing the news of him having police connections, Luis decided that it was better to let him go than take him hostage and deal with the ensuing police for afterwards. Despite his revelation, Armando continued with his ransom call.

"We got your boy." Armando said

"You're calling them on a cellphone you fucking idiot?" Luis asked

"We want forty thousand." Armando continued, "Pay up or we'll kill your boy motherfuker!"

"Dammit A, you just gave our location to one time!" Luis told him, "Now we got to let this guy go!"

Stopping the van, Luis allowed Leonardo to get out and escape.

"Get the fuck out of here!" Luis told Leonardo before turning to Armando, "And give me that phone!" Luis told him, throwing his phone out the window

"I"ll see you _puta's_ later and next time, you'll be dead motherfuckers! And you owe me a new bike!"

Driving to his house, Luis stopped it and he and Armando and Henrique got out.

"Alright Luis, thanks for the ride."

"You know guys should be more fucking careful, you just fucked with the Vagos back there!" Luis told them

"Don't worry, we'll be fine!" Armando told him before walking away with Henrique

For the first time in a while, Luis became worried for Armando's and Henrique's safety.

**Oh boy, this is not gonna be anything fun. Thanks 4 reading, check back later for the GTA 4 version of "The Long Stretch" people! **


	7. Chapter 7: Another Bad Idea Part 2

**What's going on guys, Lt-RexCole here. I apologize for not updating this story for a while but I had a lot of stuff going on. Anyways, enough about me, here's the part where Luis, Armando, and Henrique go with their new business partner to a drug deal gone wrong.**

It's been a few days after Armando and Henrique attempted to kidnap a high ranking Vagos gangster named Leonardo. In that time, Luis had been hoping that he wouldn't receive the news of his friend's deaths through a text or a call. Thankfully the news never came on any of those days and Armando let Luis know of their new their new business partner, a Marabunta Grande gangster named Fernando. As Luis waited in his home, one question kept ringing in his head.

"_Will this be the first time that these degenerates finally did something right?" _Luis asked himself, _"Or will this just be another one of their fuckups?" _

Unfortunately for Luis, he wasn't able to think more about the subject because someone was knocking on his door. Opening he saw his two friends standing there with another man next to them wearing blue colors and tattoos on his face.

"What going on L?" Asked Armando, greeting his friend.

"What's up A? Sup H." Luis responded, greeting his friends before turning to the mystery man in blue, "And I'm guessing your name is Fernando."

"You got that right homes, I'm taking these guys under my wing and maybe they can make it big."

"Alright, so what are we doing?"

"Get in the car L, then we'll tell you." Henrique told him.

Doing as he was told, the four got into Armando's car and began to drive.

"First stop, go to Ammu-Nation and pick up something good." Fernando told him.

After a bit of a drive, the four arrived outside the steps of the Ammu-Nation and got out of the car, before proceeding into the store. Inside, they saw a clerk waiting for them.

"Welcome to Ammu-Nation, armorer to the stars." The clerk told them, "Gun range is in the back and all our weapons are customizable."

"Fuck yeah, we could do some serious damage with those upgrades!" Armando exclaimed.

"_Deje de esa mierda_, all we need are simple guns and that's it." Fernando told them.

Walking up to the counter, Luis purchased a regular pump action shotgun with a flashlight and some shells, Armando purchased a MAC-10, Henrique purchased a UZI, and Fernando purchased a few magazines for his pistol. After the four finished purchasing their stuff, they exited the store and got into the car.

"Are we just picking out playthings?" Luis asked sarcastically, "Or are we doing something?"

"Fuck yeah we're doing something!" Henrique responded, "We doing what we're good at, dealing drugs."

"Guys, you know what's going to happen." Luis told them, "Something's going to go wrong, one time's going to make an appearance and we're going to have to shoot our way out."

"See homes, that's that negative attitude your guys told me about." Fernando said, "You're not getting anywhere thinking like that _idiota_."

"Oh, like you would fucking know what I've been through." Luis responded, "I know more shit than your fucking street thug ass ever had."

"Hey watch your fucking mouth _puto_! Say the wrong thing and I'll cap you!"

"Just try it motherfucker."

After a very tense drive to La Puerta, the place where Armando and Henrique set up the drug deal, the four stopped the car and entered the building.

"How'd you find this place?" Luis asked.

"We had a friend set it up." Henrique replied.

"This is the type of spot where one time ain't gonna catch us!" Armando added

"That's what the fuck worries me." Luis told them, "I'm the type of guy who likes a 'hide in plain sight' type of deal."

"No, you're the type of guy who likes to be a fucking bitch!" Fernando told him.

Ignoring the insult, Luis continued on with his friends and Fernando to the top floor of the building. There, they found their contact waiting for them. It would've been fine if that contact wasn't Leonardo, the guy they tried to kidnap earlier.

"Hey what's going _papi_!" Armando said to Leonardo, greeting him like a old friend.

"What's up Armando, Sup Henrique!" Leonardo Responded.

"Hang on a second Mando, didn't try to kidnap this asshole?" Luis asked.

"Big Lion, what's going on homes? I hear you've been doing a lot of crazy shit man!" Fernando greeted, ignoring Luis's previous comment.

"Hey hey hey, this isn't about you F."

"The fuck you talking about homes?" Fernando asked.

"These _pedazos de mierda _right fucked up good homes!"

Suddenly the lights in the entire building went out.

"What's going on Leo?" Fernando asked.

"You should've asked yourself that before these _puta's _thought they were so fucking smart to fall in this trap!"

Suddenly, there were sounds of cars pulling up outside the building. Going to see what it was, Luis hoped it wasn't police pulling up to arrest the four, considering they discovered Leo had police connections, which was the reason they cut him loose. However, instead of black and white cars, Luis instead saw yellow cars and guys in yellow carrying guns, heading into the building. That moment was when Luis figured out something.

"Yo this ain't Five-O man!" Luis yelled, "This is some Vagos bullshit!"

"That's some bullshit!" Henrique yelled.

"Fuck you!" Leonardo yelled back.

"We were fucking set up!" Luis yelled again.

Suddenly, Fernando took out his pistol and aimed it at Leonardo before shooting him in the face twice. Taking out their weapons, Luis, Armando, and Henrique prepped them before kicking in the door leading into the hallway. There, they saw that the Vagos were already well inside the building. Getting into cover, the small group prepared to face the larger opposing force.

"Now that you killed that asshole, we're really fucked!" Luis yelled to Fernando.

"You shouldn't have put me in a room with that _puto_!"

After taking out the Vagos in the first few rooms, the crew found themselves in a hallway with a set of doors at the end of the hallway.

"Hey guys, cover us!" Armando called out, "Me and H are gonna hit this!"

Armando and Henrique both rushed to the two doors and prepared to kick them in. However, just as they were going to do that very thing, something blew the two doors off it's hinges, causing Armando and Henrique to be knocked to the ground. Through the smoke came two Vagos members prepared to kill Armando and Henrique. Thankfully, Luis blew the first Vagos' arm off before shooting the other in the face.

"See what the fuck you got me into?" Luis asked, helping them off the floor.

"You're going first next time L!"

"Then we'd all be dead."

"Not me." Fernando responded smugly.

Continuing through the factory, the crew fought through more Vagos before getting pinned down in a area full of crates. Conveniently, Henrique found some grenades in one of the grates and gave some to everyone, who threw it from cover. It worked, causing many Vagos to get killed by them. However, something unexpected happened.

"_Mierda_, this room's on fire!" Fernando exclaimed.

"Fuck, let's get out before this shit spreads!" Luis responded, shooting a Vago in the face.

The crew quickly made their way out of the room and through the exit. Killing some more Vagos on their way, the crew finally found a door leading to the outside. However, Luis peeked outside and unfortunately for him, Armando, Henrique, and the asshole Fernando, LSPD caught wind of the gunfight inside the building and were holding a position outside the building.

"Shit, one time's outside in a chopper!"

"Damn, I ain't going to the joint!" Fernando exclaimed.

"Got any ideas L?" Henrique asked.

Eyeing Henrique's UZI, Luis suddenly had a idea.

"Yeah, switch weapons for a second." Luis responded, handing Henrique his shotgun and taking the UZI.

Stepping outside, Luis calmly looked at the helicopter, which had it's spotlight on him.

"**This is the LSPD, lay down your weapons and…**"

Before the pilot was able to finish his sentence, Luis took careful aim at him, before popping 5 shots into him. All the bullets hit their mark, as the helicopter soon spiraled out of control before crashing and blowing up after hitting a building.

"_Cono_, I can't believe that worked!" Luis remarked before turning to the door, "Guys, it's clear!"

Soon the group continued their escape. As they climbed up a ladder and began running across a makeshift rooftop, another helicopter came out and began to shoot at the four. Luis immediately took down the helicopter using the remaining bullets in Henrique's UZI. Soon, the four jumped over the wall and ended up in the street before stealing a car from a unlucky person, with police coming in hot. The four were then involved in a high speed chase with Armando, Henrique, and Fernando providing cover fire while Luis attempted to lose the police, which happened to be everywhere. Eventually, the crew got so far that the police gave up their search of them. Stopping to catch their breath, Armando turned on the radio to calm everyone's nerves.

"Shit L, thanks for getting us out of there!" Armando remarked, "Could you take us home?"

"Motherfucker after today, you get to walk home after we get to my house."

"What the hell did you two walk me into back there?!" Fernando asked, albeit a bit angrily.

"What, I thought we were going to get this deal done." Armando responded.

"Yo homes, you can fuck with the Vagos all you want but once you do, you're fucking dead, you hear me?!"

"So now what?" Luis asked.

"Yo, I'm going to reach over to the yellow guys homes, maybe I can clear shit up." Fernando told them, "Untill then, you idiots keep your fucking heads down."

Eventually, the four arrived at Luis's house and stopped the car.

"Alright L, you stay here while we men break it off." Armando told him.

"Fuck you." Luis responded, getting out of the car and walking to his house.

"No L, fuck you because you're sounding more like a B-I-TCH the more we hang out with you." Armando replied.

"Why don't you shake this asshole guys, he's just a liability." Fernando remarked.

"Go fuck yourself, dumbass baby blue wearing motherfucker!"

Unfortunately for Luis, his friends were long gone, following that asshole Fernando. Now, Luis found the answer to his question earlier that day.

"_These guys are in some deep shit."_

**Anyways, that's the last we see of Armando and Henrique for a while guys. However, we get to see a return of Niko Bellic in the parody of "Marriage Counseling", check back soon. **


	8. Chapter 8: Home Invasion

**I'm not back, again. Anyways, here's the the next chapter, the parody of "Marriage Counseling". However, like before since this isn't a copy and paste job of V events with IV characters, you're going to see something different. Enough of me, on to the story.**

It's been a week after Niko and Luis managed to rescue Roman from some Vagos gang members while speeding on a highway. Unfortunately, some of Niko's hard earned money was lost and he returned home bitter at this fact. Even though through this event he managed to patch things up with Roman and got along with his previous adversary Luis, who often told himof friend's idiotic schemes, Niko grew extremely agitated if anything seemed to be misplaced or missing. However tonight, things were different. Upon entering his mansion, he found that everything seemed normal and untouched but everything was quiet.

Too quiet.

"Mallorie, Kate, are you there?" Niko yelled, climbing up the stairs.

Making his way up, everything seemed to be fine. However, the more Niko got up the stairs, the more the situation got worse. Getting to the top, Niko could hear crying in Kate's room. Entering it, he saw Baby Kate crying as Mallorie lay on the floor bleeding.

"Kate, what happened?"

"Someone… hurt mommy." She replied, sniffling.

Going over to Mallorie, Niko covered up the bleeding wound before attempting to wake her up.

"Mallorie wake up!" Niko told her, shaking her unconscious body.

Although it initially seemed that Mallorie wouldn't wake up from her slumber, after a bit more shaking, Mallorie woke up and was surprised to see herself on the floor and Niko and Kate looking down at her concernedly.

"Niko, what's going on?"

"I don't know Mal, I came in and found Kate crying and you bleeding on the floor."

Suddenly a noise was heard from Roman and Mallorie's bedroom. It didn't take a genius to figure out that a burglar broke in, expecting an easy cash grab. When he found out it wasn't, the burglar probably knocked Mallorie on the head but left Kate alone.

"You two stay here, I'm going to deal with this moron." Niko responded, heading for the bedroom.

Kicking open the door, Niko found a man in all black filling his backpack with anything that seemed valuable.

"Hey you!" Niko yelled.

"Oh, you want get your ass beat too like that bitch?" The burglar responded, taking out a baseball bat, "Then let's go."

Not being interested in getting into a fist fight, Niko drew his gun and aimed it at the burglar, who immediately dropped the bat he was carrying out of fear.

"Drop the backpack, asshole." Niko ordered.

"Man you can keep this shit, I'm out!" The burglar responded.

"You're not going anywhere asshole!"

However, the moment Niko made a move toward the burglar, he immediately jumped out the window and ran for the streets before getting into a car. Seeing this, Niko immediately made his way downstairs to continue his pursuit of the burglar.

**Meanwhile**

After the incident at the foundry, Luis intended to tell Niko about it and to hear some advice on how to deal with Fernando, considering he can't just kill him immediately as Armando and Henrique look up to him as someone who could get them high up with the notorious criminals. However, before Luis could think anymore about this, as he was pulling up to Niko's home, he saw a man in all black jump through one of his windows before running towards a car in the street and driving off. Stopping his motorcycle in the driveway, Luis intended to enter the house to clear things up. Before he could, Niko stormed out of the front doors with a angry face, which softened upon seeing Luis in the driveway.

"Luis!"

"Yo, what's going on man?"

"Some asshole thought it was so funny to not only steal my things but to hurt my cousin in law and scare my niece!" Niko told him before running off, "I'm letting this guy off."

"I'm coming too man!" Luis responded.

Knowing that using Luis's bike probably wouldn't be a good idea, the two men instead stole truck which had a cable in the back before speeding off.

"Why the fuck did this asshole think it was so fucking funny to steal my shit, hurt my relatives, and run away like a fucking coward afterwards?" Niko wondered.

"N, it's bitches like this guy who fucking think it's funny to pick on people who won't fight back." Luis told him, "The moment they get stood up to, they turn into the pussys that their asses truely are."

"Exactly." Niko agreed, "People think I can be pushed around? Not anymore assholes!"

Although they tried their best to track him, Niko and Luis eventually lost sight of the burglar as they followed him into Vinewood Hills. Although it took them a bit of time, they eventually found his abandoned car underneath a cliffside mansion. Getting out, Luis began setting up the cables to the support beams as Niko began to talk to the burglar, who was hiding on the mansion's balcony.

"I bet you thought it was so fucking hilarious to break into my home?!"

"Hey man, this shit got way out of control!" The burglar replied.

"I agree!" Niko shot back, "You didn't just have to steal my shit, you also had to hurt my cousin in law and scare the shit out of my niece!"

"Yo, I didn't know they were in the house!"

"You've should've fucking left!"

"Hey N, the shit's hooked up." Luis told him.

Looking at the cables hooked up the mansion, Niko smiled devilishly before looking at the burglar.

"Guess what moron?" Niko told him, "You're going to see how it feels to lose something you own!"

After saying this, Niko and Luis hopped in the truck and began to drive, pulling on the support beams. Although it took a few times to do any actual damage, the support beams eventually began to give out and collapsed, taking the mansion with it.

"_Cono_, there it goes!" Luis remarked.

"It takes a fool to build their house on sand!" Niko responded, laughing.

"Yo, I don't think trucks were part of the equation!"

With a job well done, the two proceeded to drive back to Niko's home to celebrate their victory. However, it was soon ruined by a phone call from the burglar, who had some very disastrous news.

"Insurance claim, how can we help you?" Niko answered mockingly.

"Very funny." The burglar replied.

"So how do feel to have something so precious taken away from you?" Niko asked in a fake concerned voice.

"I would've given a shit if it was actually my house, you know I can't afford that."

"Bullshit, considering the stuff you steal, you could pay the mortgage."

"No, for real, you see what I do for a living." The burglar replied, "If I tried to buy something like that, I'd be broke!"

"You! Give me that phone!" A woman yelled, grabbing the burglar's phone, "Green light! Green light! Martin Madrazo give you green light!"

"Go fuck yourself bitch!" Niko replied before hanging up, "Green light, green light, Martin Madrazo, asshole."

"Yo man, did you just say _Martin Madrazo_?" Luis responded.

"Yeah, so?"

"Man we're in some serious shit!"

"How serious?"

Niko soon found his answer as a van with two latino hitmen soon came out of nowhere and began shooting at Niko and Luis's car. With Niko skilled driving and Luis precise shooting, the two were eventually able to take out their pursuer before returning home.

"Hey Luis, thanks for the help, I had no idea that this shit would go bad."

"No problem bro, I just want to know why these assholes got so pissed." Luis responded.

"Me too, I just don't know what the hell's going on."

Suddenly, two dark vans that looked exactly the same as the one that attacked them pulled into Niko's driveway.

"Shit, I guess we're going to find out!" Luis remarked.

Four gangsters proceeded to get out of the vans as well as a man and woman who rushed toward them.

"Do you know who I am? Do you know I am?!" The man asked angrily.

"No." Niko replied.

"How about you?" The man asked Luis.

"Yeah."

"Good." The man replied before turning towards Niko, "I know who you are, I know where you live." The man told him before turning back to Luis, "Who are you?"

"Name's Luis Lopez man."

"Licence."

Doing as he was told, Luis handed the man his licence, who confirmed his identity.

"Now, Luis, help Mr Bellic understand who I am."

"You're Martin Madrazo, right?" Luis asked.

"Correct." Madrazo responded, "Now give _him_ a little of the background!"

"Well." Luis started, "Mr Madrazo is a legitimate businessman who was wrongly accused of running a Mexican American gang and a narcotics ring. He wasn't tried because the charges were dropped since the witnesses came up missing."

"Smart man." Madrazo remarked before taking a bat from one of his henchmen. "Now Mr Bellic." Madrazo said before hitting Niko with the bat, knocking him to the ground, "Why did you pull down a architecturally, significant, modernist wonder home down the hillside in Vinewood Hills?!"

"I thought the owner stole my stuff."

"Well that was a strange house for a petty burglar."

"Well, I was fucking pissed off and I didn't think straight."

"Clearly." Madrazo responded before giving the bat back to a henchman." Well Natalia will need a hotel, while finance the rebuild, correct?"

"Sure, why fucking not." Niko responded.

"And I'm guessing the rebuild will be around the _two point five million _range?" Madrazo asked.'

"Of course."

"Great." Madrazo responded before he got into one of the vans and left with his henchmen and mistress.

"Thats fucking great." Niko remarked as they left.

"Come on N." Luis told him, helping Niko to his feet, "Shit bro, you alright?"

"I never felt fucking better." Niko responded.

"So what the hell do we do now?" Luis asked.

For the first time in a while, Niko was unsure of the plan of action to undertake. One option that came to Niko's head was to just kill Madrazo to get rid of the problem. However, Niko didn't have anybody to track Madrazo down for him, which threw that plan out the window. The other option was to get the required two point five million dollars for him. However, Niko's cache doesn't total that amount and the best he could do to gain more money is rob convenience stores, which isn't ideal as he can't accumulate the required price that way. For the first time in a while, Niko didn't believe he had to say this.

"I don't know."

For a while, Niko and Luis just stood there, knowing that they got into a bad situation where they can't get out. Finally, Niko spoke up.

"You know what?" Niko said, "I'm going for a drive, maybe it'll clear my head."

"Alright man, call me if you need help bro." Luis told him.

"No problem." Niko responded, giving Luis a bro hug before leaving.

Getting into his car, Niko was unsure of how his problem could be solved. Thankfully, his answer and a familiar face was just around the corner.

**And that's the parody folks, not what you've been expecting right? Anyways, the next chapter won't be based on an actual level but a random event, and we get to see a familiar face. Check back soon!**


	9. Chapter 9: Niko's Luck of the Irish

**I'm not back for the third time in a row. Anyways, here's where Niko see's a familiar face and the answer to his problem. Take a guess who it is, (I think I gave it away).**

"Come you moron, think of something!"

It's been a hour since Niko and Luis pulled down a hillside stilt house down using a truck while chasing a burglar. However, it turns out that the house actually belonged to a angry mob boss named Martin Madrazo, who demanded that Niko and Luis pay the cost for rebuilding the house. The only problem was that the cost was two point five million dollars, money that Niko didn't have. So that was the reason Niko was driving around, in order to concoct a plan. Thats if he could figure out a plan. Tired of driving around and not figuring anything out, Niko decided to pull up to a drug store in order to get something that could possibly clear his mind. However, pulling up, Niko saw something totally unexpected.

"No getaway car man? You got to be kidding me!" A voice rang out when Niko pulled up.

Listening to the voice, Niko realised that he sounded really familiar. Looking outside the window of his car, he saw two men with guns holding a man at gunpoint. One looked hispanic while the other was white, had a buzzcut and a couple of scars on his face. It didn't take long for Niko to determine his identity.

"Packie." Niko said softly.

Although he was glad to see a old friend, he also wasn't at the same time. First off, it's been five years since Niko ever spoke to Packie, which would make encounter awkward. Secondly and more importantly, Niko was afraid that Packie secretly blamed him for Kate's death and wouldn't be keen on seeing him again. Nethertheless, Niko knew that he had to set aside his fears aside and help his friend, as he could hear sirens in the distance. Honking his horn, he got the attention of Packie and his friend.

"Fuck yeah!" Packie exclaimed before turning back to the man, "On your knees and stay down till we're gone!"

Getting into the car with his gun trained on the man the entire time, even when hopping in, Packie didn't bother looking at the driver. However, once they were out view of the drug store, Niko saw Packie look his way and was met with a friendly smile.

"Niko boy!" Packie exclaimed upon seeing Niko, "Thank fuck it's you!"

"Hello Patrick."

"Shit man, thank fucking god you came in time, now lose the cops!"

With LSPD in hot pursuit of Niko's car and with Packie and his friend giving covering fire, the two began to argue.

"What the hell was that?!" Packie asked his accomplice.

"I said we had a score, I didn't say we had everything."

"Well you could've had something, a car! Everyone in this shithole city's got a car!

"Go back to Liberty City, you Irish prick."

"You know where we would be if my good friend Niko hadn't come along?" Packie asked.

"We wouldn't be sharing the take is where we'd be."

"We'd be sharing a jail cell!" Packie exclaimed, "You know, me and Niko ran bigtime hoods in LC. We took down major scores and you can't even handle a drug store!"

"Oh you and your stories!" The accomplice exclaimed, "Shut up about LC! Shut up about the bank job, you, your friends, and your family, I don't care!"

"And I thought I had the bigger issue." Niko commented.

"Hey I may got some issues but this guy's worse than me!"

Eventually, Niko was able to lose the cops and they gave up their search for the three. Now in the clear, Niko proceeded to drive the two to the drop off point.

"So what brings you to LS Niko?" Packie asked.

"Well, to get away from Liberty City to start." Niko replied.

"Didn't we all."

"And secondly, I got a problem."

"What sort of problem?"

"I accidently pulled down an angry Mexican mob boss's house and now I got to pay for fucking damages."

"How much?"

"Oh, about two point five million dollars."

"Shit Niko, that fucking sucks."

"Any suggestions Packie?" Niko asked.

"I know a guy, his name's Lester, he's the one who set up this robbery."

"Thanks for the suggestion, but I don't think I can make the money I need robbing drug stores."

"Just wait a second man, look at how much money we got."

Looking at the money in Packie's hands, Niko saw that he was holding about 40,000 dollars in his hands. Unable to comprehend this, Niko asked how did Packie get this money.

"It was simple, we scoped out the place and found out that this guy had a safe in the store. So when we decided to rob him, we told to empty it and we were on our way."

"Only you weren't." Niko corrected.

"Yeah well, you get the point." Packie responded, "Lester's dependable for getting a good score and he's good at it too. Hell, a few months back, he helped some low grade hoodlums like you and me rob some banks."

"Alright, if he is who you say he is, I'm in."

Eventually, Niko got to the drop off point and let Packie and his accomplice off.

"Thanks Niko, here's Lester's number and your cut." Packie told him, giving the aforementioned things, "Call me later man."

"I will."

**30 minutes later**

Sitting on a bench in a park, Niko was looking at Lester's number and was contemplating if he should call him or not. The reasons why he hesitated is that first off, he wasn't sure if Lester was who Packie said he was. Secondly, he didn't want to begin a business relationship which could result in him getting stabbed in the back, such as was the case with Dimitri. However, as much as Niko thought about it, he knew without this guy's help, him and his family would probably end up in danger. Dialing the number, Niko held the phone to his ear and waited.

"Hello, who is this?" A voice asked.

"Are you Lester?"

"Who's asking."

"Niko Bellic." Niko responded, hoping the name meant something to him.

"You mean the Niko Bellic who worked for the Faustin Mob, got betrayed and got into a deal with the IAA, worked with the Pegorino mob, and who killed the leader afterwards?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"Alright, who gave this number."

"My good friend, Patrick McReary."

"Figures, he was always talking about you." Lester remarked, "Anyways, what's your reason for calling?"

"I have a problem." NIko told him, "I accidently pulled down a hillside house that belonged to a mob boss named Martin Madrazo."

"So that was you, huh?" Lester chuckled, "I assume that you need my help."

"So you'll help me?" Niko asked.

"I will but first, you gotta do something for me first."

"Of course." Niko responded.

"I'm in Murrieta Heights, come by when you can." Lester replied, hanging up.

Putting his phone in his pocket, Niko proceeded to make his way to Lester's house, hoping there was a light at the end of the dark tunnel that was his situation.

**There you go people, say hello to Packie once more and don't worry, he's going to have a bigger role in the story instead of just being a gunman. Anyways, thanks for reading and check back for more.**


	10. Chapter 10: Lifetaker

**Hey guys, Lt-RexCole here, welcome back to this little story of mine. So far we had Niko hold Luis at gunpoint, punch Simeon in the face, rescue Roman from some Vagos, and finally pull down a hillside house that belonged to Martin Madrazo. So now he has to do a favor for Lester before he can get the money required to pay off Madrazo. So now, let's start off this parody of "Friend Request".**

On the way here, Niko contemplated if it was a good idea to call Lester in the first place, since he couldn't be sure if Niko could trust him to help him with his issue, despite his earlier assertion that he needed his help in order to protect his family. However, Niko needed to see Lester first hand in order to assess if he seemed like he could be a threat. Walking to his door, Niko rang the bell and waited. However, Niko noticed a camera zooming on him.

"Come on mister, you going to let me in or do I have to shoot my way in?!" Niko asked, annoyed.

"There's no need to resort to violence, come on in." Lester responded, activating the buzzer, allowing Niko to walk in.

Walking inside, Niko immediately took in his surroundings. He saw the house was very small and sort of dirty. He also noticed the various computers and posters around the house. Finally, he finally laid eyes on Lester, a overweight man confined to a wheelchair. Finally, Niko was able to affirm that Lester wasn't in the position to pull any tricks, which sort of calmed Niko down.

"So this is Niko Bellic, one of the notorious criminals of Liberty City, in the flesh." Lester remarked.

"Wow, I never knew I had a fan." Niko responded sarcastically.

"Well anyways, why are you here?"

"I told you, I accidently took down some asshole's house and now I got to pay for damages."

"And I said I'd help you but you'd have to something for me first." Lester replied.

"Exactly, so what's the job?"

"Well…" Lester started before being interrupted by a notification on his computer, "Hang on a sec." Lester told him, rolling over to the computer screen before exclaiming, "That little college, sack of shit, phony, fuck!"

"What?" Niko asked, looking at the screen, "Jay Norris?" He read.

"Yes." Lester replied. "That fuck is a lying bastard. I've read his fucking emails, he's a fucking cheat."

"I thought the news said he 'saved' America!" Niko responded, slightly laughing.

"What? By outsourcing all the jobs? By selling us little bits of plastic, restricted-access shit? Well now its payback time, you lying turd."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Niko asked.

"You are about to get that white collar gig that you always dreamed of, Nicky!" Lester told him, grabbing a backpack from his desk, "Here, take this, err fashionably retro, 'I'm-a-30-thirty-something-immigrant- but-I-really-want-to-experience-the-80's-as-much-as-I-can' bag, and dress yourself up like a billionaire math genius with low level Aspergers and infiltrate the offices!"

"What?!"

"Look, you go to the offices, convince someone you're a IT guy or whatever and plant the bomb on their prototype then hightail it out of there!" Lester told Niko, hoping that he could clarify what he wanted Niko to do.

"Look, I don't give a fuck if you want me to kill this guy!" Niko told him, "But I'm not used to doing it this way, can't I at least have Packie tag along?"

"Sure, whatever makes you happy, just get out of here!" Lester responded.

Leaving Lester's house and heading for his car, Niko pulled out his phone and dialed Packie's number.

"Hey Niko, what's going on?" Packie asked through his phone.

"Hey Packie, I need some help with a job Lester gave me and I figured you could assist."

"No problem man, pick me up at Bean Machine."

After a bit of a drive, Niko arrived at Bean Machine and picked up Packie before driving off to the nearest Sub Urban clothing store.

"So Niko, what are we doing?" Packie asked.

"Lester said that we have to kill Jay Norris and…"

"Whoa, Jay fucking Norris, are you serious?!"

"Yeah, I know but it's the only way that makes Lester help with my problem."

"Okay that's fine but how are we gonna find Jay Norris and get to him?" Packie asked.

"We're not killing him directly, Lester told me to plant a bomb on some prototype and kill him later using it." Niko told him, "But first we got to get some clothes to get in first."

Arriving at the Sub Urban clothing store, Niko and Packie entered it before walking up to the cashier.

"Uh, excuse me, we have a interview with a tech company and we think we need some clothes." Niko told the cashier.

"Lost your jobs and the world moved on, huh?" The cashier responded, "That's a shame."

"We didn't lose our jobs." Packie told her.

"Of course, got outsourced and no one wanted you anymore, same stuff happened to my dad." The cashier assumed, "Now you got to fit in with a new generation." She told them before turning to some clothes, "How about a vest and some cargo shorts."

Walking over and trying them on, Niko and Packie decided that it was good enough.

"Tragic, but it'll do." The cashier remarked as Niko and Packie walked out the door with their new clothes.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see the day where you're wearing cargo shorts!" Packie told Niko jokingly.

"Whatever." Niko responded, pulling out his phone and calling Lester, "Hey, me and Packie got our clothes, what do we do now?"

"The prototype's is somewhere in the Lifeinvader office." Lester told him, "Find it and fit it with the device in the bag."

"They're just gonna let us in?"

"Why wouldn't they, you guys look the part?" Lester responded, "Hang around until someone opens the door and act entitled."

"Fine." Niko responded, putting his phone away and getting in his car with Packie.

On the drive to the Lifeinvader offices, Niko noticed that there was no conversation between him and Packie, with Niko assuming it being silent resentment and his previous personality traits were just a facade. Although his judgment was telling him not to, he decided to apologize for Kate's passing once more.

"Packie…"

"Hey Niko, before you go any further, I accept your apology and I want you thank you for killing that asshole Pegorino." Packie cut in.

"Really?"

"Yeah, don't worry; I'm over Katie's death."

"Oh." Niko remarked, "Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Didn't you say you were taking care of your mother the last time we spoke?" Niko asked.

"Yeah."

"Then what are you doing in Los Santos?"

"Well the thing is Niko." Packie started to say, "She died a week after Kate's death and that basically leaves me as the only McReary alive and out of prison since Francis is in a hole in the ground, Derrick let the needle fucking choose his fate, and Gerald is rotting in the Alderney Correctional Facility."

"Wow, I'm sorry man!"

"Don't mention it." Packie responded, "Anyways, as much as I like to wallow in fucking self pity, let's just get this job done."

Shortly afterward, they arrived at the Lifeinvader offices and started to wait for an employee to come by. Thankfully, a Lifeinvader employee came by and headed towards them.

"Hey." An employee whose ID tag read "Rickie Luckens" told Niko and Packie.

"Hey." Niko and Packie responded as well.

"Oh, great. PM's pushing for more functionality, but we are maxed. I mean if anything we have to strip features, especially if we're planning on releasing a fully priced update a year later. You know, it's all this…" Rickie told them, standing next to them and lighting up a cigarette.

"Well, you gotta do whatever you have to do." Niko responded, not understanding what he said.

"Er, I mean, we're talking beta in Q4 maybe Q3. Look, milestones are one thing, but when design is changing its mind seemingly overnight, there's not much you can do about it... You know what I'm saying?" Rickie continued to say.

"Well, as much as we want to talk, our break's about to end so…" Packie started to say.

"Wait, do I know you guys?" Rickie asked.

"Yeah, I guess so." Packie responded.

"I-I-IT temp, right?"

"Yeah, that's us." Niko lied.

"You got to do something for me." Rickie told them, opening the door for them.

"We're in." Packie whispered.

Entering the Lifeinvader offices, Packie and Niko saw that their offices weren't like most offices that people are used to. Instead of normal chairs, there were beanbag chairs instead. Also, there were arcade machines and weird pictures with slogans such as "Time to Dock Around" or "Keep Calm and Carry on Sharing." They also saw that the offices were abnormally colorful. Eventually, Rickie stopped at a his desk.

"Here you go." He said, allowing Niko to sit down, "If you guys let me use the OS I requested this wouldn't be a problem."

"Well sorry." Packie told him sarcastically, before leaning to see what Niko was doing.

Accessing the computer, Niko found a lot of pop ups blocking his view.

"So you've at this computer huh?" Packie remarked before asking, "Do you have any antivirus software?"

"I think so, behind this junk, on the left." Rickie responded, "Clicked an NSFW link, bro. Bit me on the ass."

"Yeah, not safe for work." Niko remarked, "You know, my cousin's laptop had the same problem once, I'll close the popups, then I'll see what I can do."

Although it took a bit of time, since the popups kept coming back as fast as Niko closed them, he was eventually able to click on the antivirus software, resulting in all the popups disappearing from the computer."

"Guess that's it, I suggest you keep this 'computer safe for work' from now on." Niko told Rickie.

For some reason, Rickie began doing the air guitar, which resulted in bewildered looks from both Niko and Packie.

"Hey, have you seen the prototype in the demo room?" Rickie asked Niko and Packie, "When Norris announces it at the keynote, minds are gonna blow."

"Yes they will." Niko responded, knowing the irony in that remark, which received a smile from Packie's face."

Walking into the room, Niko quickly rigged the phone with the bomb while Packie kept watch. When they were finished, they quickly left the building, hopped in their car and left. When they were a safe distance from the Lifeinvader offices, Niko dialed Lester's number and waited.

"Hey...Niko... hold on... hold on... domed! I domed you…" Lester answered."

"Lester, the thing is done, me and Packie are going to my house to watch the keynote"

"Teabag time, my friend!" Lester responded, acting as if he didn't hear him.

"Lester, did you hear me?" Niko asked, "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Yeah yeah. Sorry... Phone is rigged. What's your problem, you don't like shooters?"

"I have enough of that in real life, I don't need to do it in game."

"Whatever, just call the device when Norris unveiled it, then call me afterward."

Pulling up to his house, they got and proceeded to walk into Niko's home.

"Whoa, nice house man, how much did you pay?"

"A lot."

Walking into the living room, they changed the channels until they found Jay Norris's keynote.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Please welcome Mr. Jay Norris to the stage!" The keynote speaker announced, as Jay Norris walked onto the stage.

"Hey. This company has come a long way since we started it in my parents' pool house in East Carraway. Today, you're about to witness a new phase. Full on, weapons grade, red alert, world domination!" Jay Norris, told the crowd, who resulted in a ton of 'Woo's' being heard.

"We have put a billion people's private data in the public domain, and we have milked every penny we could in the process." Jay Norris continued, "We have one of the youngest workforces in the world! An average age of only fourteen point four years. That's not just impressive. It's revolutionary!" He remarked, resulting in more 'Woo's' being heard from the crowd.

"Today. Right here. We are about to make the next step! Prepare to witness... The future." Jay Norris told the crowd, pulling out the prototype.

"Dock! Dock! Dock! Dock! Dock! Dock! Dock! Dock!" The crowd chanted.

"Shit man, do it now, do it now!"

Pulling out his phone, Niko dialed the number for the bomb.

"Hold on a second. I think someone's trying to dock with me." Jay Norris told the crowd before answering the phone, "Hello?" he asked before his head was blown off with the bomb.

"Oh! Ach!" Niko exclaimed, clutching his ringing ear.

"Holy shit!" Packie exclaimed, his mouth hanging wide open when the transmission shut off.

"Oh, what the hell happened?" Niko asked.

"We fucking blew his head off, that's what we did."

"Well, at least we finished step one!" Niko responded before dialing Lester's number, "Lester, did you see the news?"

"I don't have to, I'm watching the markets. I'll be trade pure alpha till close."

"Alright, I did your thing, now can you help me with my problem?!"

"Oh yeah, yeah... absolutely. Let's do it. Put some nice clothes, look somewhat professional, and meet me at my warehouse off the LS Freeway... Oh, and I'm about to email you a link for the exchange. You can put in some trades of your own.

"I'm going to stay out the market for now, but I'll take a look at it later." Niko responded, "Hey, can Packie come as well?"

"Sure, the more, the merrier." Lester responded before hanging up."

"What about me Niko?" Packie asked.

"What to help me find a place to rob?"

"Hell yeah, let's go."

Changing their clothes, Niko and Packie were about to walk outside when they were stopped by Roman.

"Niko, did you hear what happened?"

"What?"

"Jay Norris was fucking murdered, on live fucking TV!"

"Who?" Niko asked, acting like he never heard the name before.

"The founder of Lifeinvader, you know?"

"Oh that guy! Well that's a damn shame!" Niko responded, "Well, me and Packie got to do something", Niko told him, walking out of the house with Packie.

"You ever going to tell him you did it?"

"No."

**And that's it people, sorry I took so long to get this up. Anyways, check back for the parody of "Casing the Jewelry Store." Also, a few days ago I graduated Elementary School, so I'm heading to High School mofo! Anyways, check back for more, Lt-RexCole out. **


	11. Chapter 11: Casing the Jewelry Store

**Alright I'm back with another chapter, this time, we see Niko, Packie, and Lester scout the jewelry store and plan a heist. Also, if you guys have time, could you look at another story of mine, it's called The City of Angels. It's a crossover of LA Noire and COD BO2, give it a look. Anyways, onto the story.**

After successfully blowing Jay Norris's brain all over his keynote, Niko and Packie decided to meet up with Lester and work on step two, which was to find a place to rob. In order to achieve this, Niko and Packie met up at Lester's place, which happened to be garment factory.

"The fuck is this place?" Packie wondered.

"It's a garment factory." Lester explained, "I needed a job that didn't require me to do anything apart from, uh, paying taxes." He explained, opening the door to his office, allowing Niko and Packie to walk in.

"What do you got?" Niko asked, wanting to know a bank to rob.

"I something great for you, the Union Depository!" Lester responded.

"What?"

"You know they say you can't break into it." Packie informed.

"Hasn't been yet." Lester retorted.

"Look Lester, I owe some asshole a couple million dollars, I don't need to go crazy here." Niko responded.

"Which asshole?"

"Martin Madrazo."

"Well, he's not supposed to be very nice."

"Oh, we became fast friends we fucking met." Niko responded, earning a laugh from Packie, "So what do you think?"

"Well, let's see, either we hit a bank in the sticks or we hit a store." Lester suggested.

"I'd prefer a store but it needs to have a high payout."

"Well then, gems are the way to go." Lester responded, heading out the door, "Let's go to Vangelico, and buy ourselves an engagement ring."

Walking out of the office, they headed downstairs to Niko's car.

"Hey Lester, before we do this, do you have a crew?" Niko asked.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask that too." Packie added.

"I've been working with someone but he's too unpredictable."

"Just like marriage." Packie responded, earning a laugh from both Lester and Niko before they all got in the car and headed for Vagelico.

"Look before we get there, put on these glasses." Lester told Niko, handing them to him.

"I'm not blind, don't worry."

"They're fitted with a camera and radio relay." Lester informed, "I'm going to run the operation from the car, while you're in the store, getting what we need."

Stopping outside of the store, Niko got out and headed inside the store. Entering it, he saw that it was the type of store that rich men would go to if their trophy wives ever got mad at them for anything. As much as he wanted to mock American culture for the hundredth time, Niko had a job to do.

"You reading me?"

"Mmhmm."

"Okay, we need shots of the security features, like the alarm, camera systems, ventilation." Lester informed, "The alarm keypad is on the left from when you came in, on the wall by the side door."

Activating the camera on the glasses, Niko looked and took a picture of the alarm keypad, managing to get the cameras and vents as well.

"Shot's come through, Camera: check, Alarm: check, Vents: check." Lester confirmed, "Good work, now speak to the assistant and see if we can find out something else."

Walking up to the assistant, Niko eyed the various jewels in the cases before speaking.

"Hello Miss." Niko told her, "I'm looking for something nice as a gift for my girlfriend." Niko lied.

"Sir, I'm sure we can help you." The assistant responded, "Tell me about her, what's her taste?"

"Well, she likes cheap stuff but I don't want to spend too much for something." Niko told her, "The most I'd pay for is ten grand."

"Our rings start at eight, pendants start at twelve."

"So are these built to last or am I just paying for the logo?" Niko joked.

"Ah, no, no, no, no." The assistant responded, "We use perfect clarity jewels, eighteen carat gold, nine fifty platinum." She informed, "Nothing but the best."

Alright, good to know." Niko responded, "I'm going to take a look around, maybe think about, and come back if I want it." Niko told her before heading for the exit.

"I understand, thank you sir." The assistant said, as NIko walked out the door.

"Alright get back here." Lester said through the relay.

Running back to his car, Niko hopped in and waited for more instructions.

"We good?"

"Almost, I need to get eyes on the roof and see where their ventilation come out." Lester informed.

"Let's try to find a way up, drive around a bit, Niko." Packie told him.

Driving around the general area, the three eventually found some construction by the store.

"Hey look at that." Packie said, pointing at it."

"If they're remodeling it, I can probably get up there." Niko observed.

"I'll come too." Packie said, climbing out the car and going up the stairs with Niko.

Making their way up, Niko and Packie that the place was empty, like people just gave up and left the construction area. Eventually, the two were able to access the roof of Vangelico through a ladder and waited for further instructions.

"What now Lester, me and Packie are on the roof."

"I need to know where the air coming out of Vangelico originates." Lester told Niko, "There should be a air unit above the store."

Making their way over to a storage area on the roof and climbing the ladder to get to the top, Niko and Packie stood on it as Niko took a picture of the air unit.

"Okay shot came through, you can come down know.

Making their way back, Niko and Packie entered their car and left quickly before anyone noticed them and called the cops.

"Alright, here are your glasses." Niko told Lester, handing them to him.

"Let's go back to the garment factory, I called ahead and had my crew start setting up information."

"So, what did you see?" Packie asked.

"Nothing that'll cause undue complications." Lester responded.

"Yeah, it looked simple." Niko agreed, "All we got are security cameras, a alarm system, and a security guard who wouldn't want to die for some rich assholes."

"Good. The alarm system's linked to the door lock." Lester informed, "We'll get a good window if someone talented hacks it."

"What else?"

"Well, the more valuable merchandise is in the cabinets by the cash register, and since the glass isn't bulletproof, you could smash it to get the jewels but they'll be safe at night."

"So, it's going to be a day heist?" Packie asked.

"Right." Lester confirmed, "Once we melt down the gold, re-cut the rocks, that's an okay score."

"Yeah, too bad we can't go in at night, those vents looked promising." Niko joked.

"We might be able to flip it the other way."

"How?"

"Wait, till we get back."

"Oh yeah, about the crew." Niko said.

"I'm listening."

"There's this guy, I met, his name's Luis, I bet he could help us out." Niko said before turning to Packie, "Hey, remember that guy at that diamond deal, the one with the white jacket?"

"Yeah, that him?" Packie asked.

Niko nodded.

"I thought you had a fucking grudge against him Niko?"

"I did but we cleared shit up and now we help each other sometimes." Niko responded.

"That's doesn't sound like you, you're the type of chump to shoot a guy when he messes with you."

"Yeah, I know but maybe something changed in me, I'm not sure." Niko told him before turning back to Lester, "So what do you think?"

"I don't work with amateurs." Lester replied bluntly.

"Hey, this guy saved my ass more than once, so I feel that he doesn't deserve that title." Niko spot back, "Even if he is one, he has the making for a fucking pro."

Arriving back at the garment factory, the trio went back to the offices, grabbing the photos from a worker before setting it up on a planning board.

"Alright, here we go, there's two ways I see us doing this." Lester told the two hitmen, "We go in smart or we go in loud and dumb. Remember the vents? If we're going to be smart, we pump a little knockout gas through the air system then hit the cabinets when everyone's out."

"Mmhmm." Niko observed.

"You'll have to source the gas of course, but crowd control won't slow you down, and that may improve the take." Lester informed, "The cover will be pest control, so no one will question anything when you go in with gas masks, but that means you'll need a pest control van though."

"Alright, what about the other way?" Packie asked.

"Well, if you go in loud and dumb, you'll need to be good with people and have some carbines with you as well, but we can't risk buying them and getting them traced. Instead we got to steal some in circulation." Lester told them, "Anyways, a hacker can disable the cameras but the amount of time depends on their ability with the alarm being on the same window and the exit strategy will be more or less the same for both options. The driver you'll pick will, of course, source some bikes. You'll come out of the store, and make your way through the new subway tunnel they're digging off the Del Perro freeway. You lose the cops in there, and meet a truck in the LS river."

"Alright, Luis is on getaway, he's good on a bike, any objections?" Niko told the two, who didn't say anything.

"Alright, if he's who you say he is, I'm not fucking stopping you." Packie replied, "He just better not pull any shit though."

"I agree." Lester added before turning back to the planning board, "So, how do you want this?" Lester asked, "You want to run in the front door, or try to play it smart."

"Hey Niko, let's do this like our bank job in LC, come on." Packie told his friend, hoping that he could persuade him.

"Packie, that job went bad anyway." Niko reminded him, "That guy, Michael, got shot then we had to fight through a fucking army of LCPD officers and NOOSE teams. I don't want to go through that again."

"I knew a guy named Michael as well, he's decomposing in North Yankton right now." Lester piped in before turning back to the matter at hand, "So what will it be?"

"I'm going in smart."

"I see you've grown cautious, not the men I read in my reports." Lester mused, "Okay, select your personnel, keep in mind that the better they are, the bigger their cut." He told him, handing Niko a list of crewmates and their skills."

"I want this guy." Niko said, handing Lester a picture of the driver.

"Eddie Toh. Well you can count on him to get you out of a spot." Lester chuckled, placing his picture under the position of 'Driver', "Anyways, all we need is a gunman and hacker."

"I'll be the dumb muscle." Packie volunteered.

"Okay, all need is a hacker." Niko said, looking through his choices.

"Oh shit, pick her, pick her!" Packie exclaimed when Niko stopped to look at a hacker named 'Paige Harris'.

"Packie, she's never going to go out with you." Lester chided.

"Hey, at least I can fucking dream, right?" Packie replied.

"Am I missing something here?" Niko asked, looking confused.

"A few months ago, when we did a score stealing some gold bars from a small bank, Packie and Paige were on the job, and I guess Packie must have gotten the love bug when she saved him from getting caught." Lester explained, before turning back to him, "You that was only for the job, right?"

"Maybe, maybe she has a thing for me." Packie replied with a smirk on his face.

"Anyway…" Niko spoke, getting their attention back, "Is she good?"

"Yeah, one of the best out there." Lester confirmed.

"Alright, she's on the team." Niko said, handing her picture over to Lester, who put it under the position of 'Hacker'.

"That look good to you?" Lester asked.

"Yeah, it's fine." Niko replied.

"Great I'll do some research on a pest control van and knockout gas, and I'll let you know when the, uh, 'unpredictable' guy gets the stuff for us."

"You sounded like you didn't trust him." Niko remarked.

"Well, for one thing, it's more than one guy and secondly, even though they're silent psychopaths that wouldn't care if they killed someone's grandma, they're great at their job when you tell them what to do." Lester explained, "Alright, I'll call you when everything's ready but you'll need to pitch it to the guys."

"What, why?" Niko asked.

"You're not a hit man anymore, you're the boss now." Lester responded coolly, before turning away.

Leaving the room, Niko and Packie headed downstairs and out the door.

"So, how do you feel Niko boy?"

"It seems like a good plan, but I need to get Luis on board as well." Niko replied, pulling out his phone.

"Alright man, fill your boy in and I'll see at the meet up." Packie responded, turning around and walking in the other direction.

Dialing Luis's number, Niko waited a few seconds before he picked up.

"Yo N, what's going on bro?" Luis answered.

"Hey listen, I got to get hold of the money for the house and I have a crew ready for, you can guess, right?"

"Oh shit, we're doing that?!" Luis asked, understanding what Niko implied.

"Yes, I know, it's not ideal but it's probably the only way we can pay off the Mexican asshole."

"Alright, I'm in, so we doing it now?"

"Not yet, we still got to wait until we have the entire stuff ready, so sit tight, my friend Lester is going to fill you in with the details." Niko told him, before hanging up.

Walking back to his car, Niko felt that he had one more trial to do before the burden that was his debt would be lifted. However, little did he know that it would only cause more problems?

**Alright, that's it people, check back next time for the Jewelry Store Job. It'll be good. Also check out my crossover story, please? Lt-RexCole, out: 3.**


	12. Chapter 12: The Jewelry Store Job

**Alright, the big part of the story, where everything else gets put into motion. Right now, Niko and Luis are about to rob the jewelry store. Will they succeed or will it just be a fuckup? Read on to find out.**

Niko was glad that Lester's "unpredictable" associates were at least dependable, as it only took them about a day to get all the equipment required to do the heist. Niko was hoping that they weren't asking for a cut but Lester reassured him as they're already rich thanks to them robbing several places a few months back. Now all Niko had to do is explain the plan to the rest of the crew and then they could be on their way. Although he's not used to giving orders, Niko saw this as a time to prove his leadership to the group.

"Now we all know why we're here." Niko started, getting everyone's attention, "We have a store to rob and the plan's simple. Listen to Lester, pay attention to _any_ information that he gives you and we'll come from this clean. If we fail, we know what to do. We never met up, we don't know each other, and we were just acting in self defense. But I hope that won't be a issue because I feel it will go just fine as long as we stick to the plan."

"The alarm system is easy." Lester said, "Now if I didn't need to be running things, I could have it offline myself no problem but uh, you should be able to give us a pretty decent window, how decent depends on the job you do." He told Paige who looked nervous but nodded in agreement, "Now once it's down, you signal Niko, he makes the call."

"If things look good, we should be able to drop one of these, uh, _presents_." Niko said, holding up a gas canister, "Through the vents in the roof, then everyone falls asleep, then me, Packie, and Eddie move in. If things go bad, we strike quickly with force. Any questions?"

Nobody said anything.

"No? Then let's go." Niko told everybody, walking downstairs with the rest of the crew in tow, "Luis, Packie, you're with me, Paige, you're in the truck with the bikes, Eddie, you got the van." He told them, before hopping in his car with Luis and Packie, "From here on out, we only use initials, see you at Vangelico." He said before driving off.

"Alright, L, you know what to do?" Niko asked.

"Yeah bro, don't worry."

"Don't use too much man; you may kill the poor bastards." Packie reminded.

"If it happens, don't blame me, these fucking canisters have shitty mixing."

"Just be careful." Niko told him.

"Fine."

"Listen, I fucking vouched for you man, don't screw this up."

"_Cono, _not this shit again." Luis groaned.

"Hey I have faith in you, but you gotta prove yourself."

"You probably didn't hear all the shit I'd done." Luis responded, "I robbed a bunch of assholes of their drug and cash stashes, I blew up some slave traders and their boat with a chopper loaded with guns, I threw a dude off a building then fought NOOSE afterwards, killed Marki Ashvilli in his own building then jumped out the window, and I killed Ray Bulgarin."

"Whoa, you fucking killed Ray Bulgarin?" Niko asked, shocked.

"Yeah, so?" Luis asked, confused.

"He was the asshole who ambushed us at that diamond deal!" Packie exclaimed, looking shocked as well.

"Am I missing something?"

"Luis, Ray Bulgarin was my employer when I used to smuggle people in his human trafficking ring." Niko explained, "However, one of the boats sank when I was on the Adriatic and I had to swim to swim for my life. Since then, he believed I did it deliberately and stole whatever he had on board. I believed that I got rid of him when I first got to Liberty, but I saw that he followed me when I got betrayed by a snake named Dimitri Rascalov." Niko remembered bitterly, "However, I saw him again, after you and that guy..."

"His name was Tony, Gay Tony."

"Whatever, anyway after you gave us the diamonds, Ray Bulgarin said that it was his and then his men attacked us two."

"What happened afterward?" Luis wondered.

"After we killed all his goons, we cornered the final asshole who had his hands on the diamonds." Packie continued, "We told him to hand it over but he decided to be a dumbass and drop it into a garbage truck. I wasn't even gonna kill him!"

"Shit man, you know Ray told me the same shit."

"Yeah, what happened to Gracie after we gave her to you?"

"Well, me, Tone, and Gracie were driving away and she wanted me to go back and kill you." Luis told the two, "I was so tired of her shit that I knocked her ass out."

"Shit!" Niko and Packie responded, laughing and giving Luis a high five.

"Are you guys done sharing stories?" Lester asked over the radio.

"Lester, have you been listening the entire time?" Niko asked.

"Yeah, although it was interesting to hear what happened back then, we got a job to do."

"Still, it was cool though." Eddie responded.

"How many of you were listening to us?" Packie asked.

"All of us?" Paige responded.

"Anyways, we're pulling up now, get your game face on now people!" Lester told the crew.

"Alright L, the vents are up there, there's a walkway to get up to the roof." Niko told, stopping in front of the construction site.

"I got you, N!"

"When the gas is in the vents, give us the word." Niko told him, before driving off to meet with the others.

"Alright." Luis responded, walking into the space, "Hey, Exterminator!" He yelled, getting no response, "Hey N, there's nobody here!"

"That's good for us, do your job!"

Walking up the stairs and going up the ladder, Luis quickly made it to the spot where he could through the canisters in the vents. Standing on the spot, Luis threw the canister underhanded, landing directly into the vents, with the contents entering it.

"Yo, the shit's in."

"Good job, get down here." Lester said, which caused Luis to run back the way he came.

Meanwhile, the activity inside Vangelico was normal as ever, the people were busy looking at the various jewels that were in the display cases. However, no one noticed the gas in the store seeping in through the vents. However, its effects were already apparent, as people were already feeling dizzy and weak.

"I told them to fix the goddamn AC!" The assistant yelled, before falling to the ground, unconscious, with everyone else following suit.

Outside the store, Niko, Packie, and Eddie, decked out with gasmasks and assault rifles, walked inside the store, checking if everyone was knocked out. Once it was confirmed, the three began smashing the display cases with their guns and stuffing the bags with jewels.

"Let's do this shit!" Packie yelled, smashing a display case and grabbing the contents inside.

"I've been able to get you guys a minute and a half before the alarm resets itself." Paige informed.

"90 seconds? Thank fucking god you're on the team." Niko happily exclaimed.

"I told you she was good!" Packie responded.

"Thanks guys."

Eventually, the three managed to clear out all the jewels, as well the cash register money.

"They're all out of shit, let's get out." Eddie said.

Making their way out the front entrance, Niko saw a traffic cop talking to Luis, who was sitting on his motorcycle.

"So for the last time, move it!" The traffic cop told him.

"Fuck you man."

With his back to him, Niko grabbed the traffic cop and threw him to the ground.

"I haven't killed anybody today, you could be the first." Niko told him darkly, as he walked off, giving Luis his bag while Eddie and Packie got on their bikes and sped off with Luis close behind.

"Come on, let's go!" Eddie told the other two motorcyclists.

"Hold on kid, shit's going to get real!" Packie told Luis.

"I'll do my best not to fuck up."

With the trio making their way to the LS River as planned, they saw that the LSPD were coming hot and were starting a relentless pursuit.

"We're taking a right up here and dropping of the bridge onto the Freeway." Eddie told his two associates.

Narrowly missing LSPD following them and the other units that set up a roadblock, the three drove of the bridge as planned and headed inside a construction tunnel and lost the pursuing officers. After a bit of driving, avoiding construction workers, and managing the terrain, the three exited the sewer area of the tunnels and headed for the rendezvous point.

"We're out." Eddie remarked.

"Yeah no shit." Luis replied.

"The police know where you guys came out from in the river." Paige informed, "Me and Niko are here to help but get ready for a warm welcome."

"Considering its Niko you're talking about Paige that could mean anything." Packie told her.

"Just stay out of the way."

All of a sudden, a bunch of police cruisers converged the trio's position.

"Shit, we're fucked!" Packie remarked.

"Calm the fuck down Packie, this truck I'm in will make short work of these cops." Niko reassured him.

True to his word, Niko's truck managed to make any pursuing car spin out and stop working, allowing the guys on the motorcycles to stay relatively out of harm's way. For Niko, he was having the time of his life, smiling as any LSPD car he saw was pushed of the road.

"Man, I wished I had this back in Liberty." He remarked.

However, Paige wasn't feeling the same thing, as she was holding to her seat as hard as she could.

"I should charge more for getting into police chases!" She yelled.

"That's what you get for putting your hacking shit in this van." He replied.

"You could've let me get out!" She retorted.

"And risk getting caught?" He asked, "No fucking way."

"Come on bro, we can't take much more of this!" Luis yelled crossing over to the other side with the two motorcyclists, with Niko close behind.

Thankfully, police attention waned and the crew headed for the rendezvous point.

"Good job boss." Paige said.

"Thank you." Niko replied before opening up the back of the truck, allowing the three motorcyclists to get in, "Lester's waiting for us at the lockup."

"Man, did we really get away with that?" Packie asked.

"I think we did." Niko responded with a smirk.

"No that's not fucking possible." Luis responded, "They're just down that corner."

"No, I think we're in clear." Niko retorted.

"Really."

"Yeah."

"Fuck yeah!" Luis exclaimed.

"Alright!" Packie exclaimed as well.

"одличан посао!" Niko yelled in his language.

"I can finally send my kids to college!" Eddie cheered, earning looks from his crewmates, "What, I need the need the money."

Pulling up to the rendezvous point, the guys got out and met up with Lester and covered the truck with a large curtain.

"Alright, we need to split; they'll be looking for a group!" Niko told them.

"Aw, but I wanted to hang out with you guys, especially you." Packie told everybody, pointing at Paige, who gave him a small smile and a joking punch.

"I'll wire your cuts once the rocks have been sold." Lester told the crew.

"That shit was crazy, bro!" Luis said, smiling.

"What now?" Paige asked.

"We split up, keep our heads down." Lester replied.

"Hey, you did well Luis." Niko told him, as he turned Lester, "See, what I'd tell you?", before turning to the rest of the crew, "Alright, guys take off."

Luis turned to leave and began to walk off.

"Hey Luis." Niko called after him, "Want to come by my house and celebrate?"

"Sure, I'll see you later man." Luis responded, giving Niko a bro hug before leaving.

Walking off, Luis finally had a good feeling in for the first time in a while. He could go home to his mother and show him that losing his job was probably better than keeping it. Also he was glad that a former adversary of his managed to give him the great opportunity of getting a major payday. However, because of him, he'll have to deal with something much worse.

**Alright, so that's the first heist in my story and the last we see of Niko and Luis for a bit in my story. However, next time, we get to see someone who hadn't been mentioned since chapter 1. Anyways, thanks for reading and check back for more.**

**Translation: одличан посао! - Great Job!**


	13. Chapter 13: Mr Klebitz

**Alright people, welcome back to this little story of mine. Previously, Niko, Luis, and Packie managed to rob that Jewelry Store and managed to pay off Martin Madrazo. However, that's only going to mean bad things for the both of them, eventually third. Speaking of which, let me introduce somebody you've all been waiting for. Presenting, JOHNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNY KLEBITZ! ENJOY THE SHOW!**

With the robbery of Vangelico, Niko never was happier in his life as he was now. Not only did he manage to pay off Martin Madrazo, he was also able to get a small fortune off of it. In short, Niko was able to finally have peace of mind for practically the first time in his life. Currently, he was preparing alcohol for Luis and Packie, who were coming over to celebrate their short victory. As he finally set it up, he heard the doorbell ring. Walking over to the door and opening it, he was met with the warm smiles of his two friends.

"Hey guys! Come on in, I got the stuff ready." Niko said, allowing the two to walk in.

"Alright, let's get this shit started." Packie remarked.

"Shit man, I know you're Irish but watch yourself." Luis warned.

Walking into the living room, the three began to drink, laugh, and share personal stories. These included Niko's work for the IAA, Luis's club experiences and how he followed Packie in a helicopter, and how Packie learned that Paige had a attraction to him as well, although she denied it to other crew members, including Lester, saying it was just "for the job". Overall, their little celebration was going good, it was soon over when Mallorie walked into the room.

"Niko, Michelle's here." Mallorie told him, as Karen walked in, dressed in a IAA uniform, before leaving the room.

"Oh shit." Niko whispered, as he shot a look at his friends, who looked worried as well.

"I can't believe that I would be seeing your face again." Karen spat.

"Hello Karen." Niko replied, his voice surprisingly calm with a hint of anger behind it.

"What is wrong with you? Do you think that what you did was smart?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well then." She replied, grabbing the remote and changing it to Weazel News, "Will this help ring a bell?!"

The news report showed a newscast outside Vangelico while they interviewed the traffic cop that Niko assaulted during their robbery.

"The criminals are believed to have escaped with millions of dollars worth of gems, precious stones and engagement rings." The news caster informed.

"Heh, funny." Niko remarked.

"Albert Stalley had a lucky escape when the thieves ran straight into him." The news caster continued, showing an image of the traffic cop.

"Yeah, I was just doing my job, and I said this guy, hey, you gotta move these bikes." Albert said, before getting cut of by Niko, who turned off the TV.

"I don't know anything about that." He responded, with a smug smile in his face.

"Is he fucking serious?" She asked Luis and Packie who shrugged in return.

**Meanwhile in Sandy Shores**

Johnny Klebitz wasn't doing illegal at the moment. He wasn't dealing drugs, he wasn't getting into drunken fist fights, he wasn't fleeing from the police, and he wasn't dealing with psychopathic associates. Instead, he was sitting in his trailer, doing the very mundane task of watching the news. Currently, the news report was interviewing a traffic cop called Albert Stalley, who was assaulted by one of the Vangelico robbers.

"This other guy runs out the shop and pushes me over and says something like "I haven't killed anyone today, you could be the first." That was pretty scary."

"Thank you. Back to you in the studio." The reporter replied.

"Wow, wish we had those guys working for the Lost." Johnny remarked, turning off the TV and walking out of his trailer.

Walking towards his Hexer, he began to clean the various dirty marks on his bikes. While doing this, he didn't notice the man walking behind him.

"Mr. Klebitz, I'm sorry to say that you're under arrest." The man told him.

Smiling, Johnny left his motorcycle, stood up, and turned to face the man.

"Well, I'd never thought you were a cop all this time, _Terry_." Johnny joked to his friend.

Instead of a uniformed officer standing there, there was Johnny's methamphetamine maker, gun dealer, and friend, Terry Thorpe, grinning like a madman at Johnny's comment.

"Glad you figured it out, John Boy."

"Glad I did. So what's going on?"

"Those Aztecas are ready to do that drug deal." Terry informed.

"Great, who's got the money?"

"Clay's got it. Now come on, we don't want to piss off Ortega."

"Ain't that for sure."

When the Lost MC moved to Sandy Shores, their reputation was known throughout the county and many people flocked to join up, mostly druggies and two bit crooks. However, even though they had strength in numbers, they didn't have a lot of influence in the area. As a result, they decided to partner up with the various gangs in the area, such as the Aztecas, the O'Neil Brothers, and an Mexican gun runner named Oscar Guzman. Although they weren't racist, considering how the Lost MC were a racially diverse group, they had their doubts about them, especially the Aztecas who the Lost assumed had a trick up their sleeve. Currently, Johnny, Terry, Clay, and the other Lost members were pulling up to a group of Aztecas who usually had their drugs in a van.

"_¡Hola señor_, how's it going?" One of the members asked him.

"It's good, you the stuff?" Johnny replied.

"Of course, it's in the van as always." He replied, although he looked a bit fidgety, "What about the money?"

"We got it, Clay!"

"Right here, unmarked bills, no reason to fucking worry." Clay said, showing the money in the bag and handing it to the gang member.

"You've come good by us again, _señores_." The gang member remarked before hastily heading back to his car with the other gang members and leaving the van behind.

"That's fucking weird, they were more nervous than usual." Clay remarked.

"Yeah, it's like they were afraid of somethin." A Lost member added.

"Whatever, let's see what they have." Johnny replied, going to open the back of the van.

Usually when Johnny opened the back of the van, he saw cocaine, heroin, marijuana, and rarely a very addictive and money making drug called S.P.A.N.K. However, this time, instead of drugs, their was a giant pack of C4 that was in it's place instead.

"Everyone get down!" Johnny yelled, slamming the doors and diving to the ground just as the van blew up.

"Shit, everyone okay?" Terry asked.

"Those fucking Aztecas! They're going to regret the day that they fucking messed with the Lost!" Johnny yelled, picking himself off the ground, "Come on brothers, let's show this assholes that they made a huge mistake!"

Letting a large battle cry, the entire group of bikers got on their vehicles and gave chase. Loading up his sawn off shotgun, Johnny took shots at the Aztecas cars, causing major damage to them, while his fellow bikers helped put them out of commission with various gunfire from their pistols and shotguns with the occasional pipe bomb taking a car out. Eventually, Johnny started gaining on the car that had the gang member that Johnny talked too and the money in it.

"_Mierda_! You should've died!" The gang member yelled at him from his car.

"You fucked with the wrong biker!"

Taking out his shotgun once more, he shot the tires of the gangster's car, resulting in the car spinning out and slamming into a cactus. With the car out of commission, the wounded gangster stumbled out of the car as he started to bleed. Noticing Johnny walk up to him, he pulled out a knife and tried to stab him. However, all he got was a twisted arm and bullet to the head at the end of it.

"Eat some dirt!" Johnny yelled at the corpse.

"What the fuck was that?! Why would they do that?!" Terry asked angrily.

"I figure they kill us in that explosion, and then take over our operation." Clay theorized.

"Good theory Clay." Johnny replied, "But who'd try to kill us because of that?"

"Aw, it's probably that asshole Ortega!" A Lost member shouted.

"Yeah, he never liked you anyway Johnny!" Another shouted.

"Yeah, it probably fucking was him." Johnny agreed, grabbing the bag and throwing it to Clay, "Come on Terry, let's give this guy a visit, and bring your van."

"Where you goin?" Clay asked.

"We're going to pay Ortega a little visit, take the money and our brothers back home. We'll meet back later."

"Copy that, John Boy." Clay replied, trying around while the rest of the Lost MC followed, soon become dust trails in the distance.

Getting into Terry's van, Johnny and his friend made their way over to Ortega's house. Looking through the window of his trailer, they saw him doing trivial things in it. Surprisingly, he was too busy to notice the large Lost MC van and the two angry men sitting in it, outside of his home.

"So, what you want to do after we're done with this prick?"

"We take over his shit, like he tried to take over ours." Johnny told his friend.

"Glad you're still the same boy from Alderney."

"Like I'm gonna be a meth head in this place."

Revving up in place for a few seconds, Terry stepped on the gas and rammed the trailer, catching Ortega off guard. Pushing it into the Zancudo River for good measure, Ortega jumped out into the River while Terry and Johnny got out with their guns.

"Johnny Klebitz? You're supposed to be dead." Ortega spat.

"It's a real shocker isn't it?" Johnny replied sarcastically, "I could be some brain matter on some guy's boot or on a cactus. Instead, I'm going to show you why fucking with the Lost was never a good idea."

"Funny, you think killing me is going to solve anything? They goin green light you and all _estúpido _bikers! You'll be dead in 24 hours!"

"I've heard worse." Johnny remarked, before shooting him in the leg, then in the head, killing him.

"You think they'll actually come after us?" Terry wondered.

"If they do, who fucking cares." Johnny replies, "We show that the Lost aren't someone you should mess with, then they fuck off for good."

"Good plan.

Hopping in Terry's van and driving off, Johnny wondered if he would have any more experiences such as this. Unfortunately for Johnny, they were going to start sooner than expected.

**Finally, the introduction of Johnny, who's going to be the star of the show for a bit, since Niko and Luis are in hiding and Niko has to deal with the IAA once more in his life. Anyways, hope you liked this chapter and check back for more. And Mandy, (if you're still alive.) here you go.**


	14. Chapter 14: Messing with the Lost MC

**Hey everybody, welcome back to this story. Previously, we saw Johnny Klebitz take out some Aztecas and Ortega. So now, Johnny and the Lost MC's going to have to deal with the wrath of the vengeful Aztecas. Meanwhile, Johnny's got a deal to do with the Triads. With that said, let's start our little parody of "Trevor Philips Industries".**

After the fiasco that was the betrayal of the Aztecas and Johnny's execution of Ortega, he knew that the Lost MC would need a new business deal with an powerful ally. Thankfully, Clay managed to secure a deal with some Triads, who wanted to expand into Los Santos territory. The Lost MC, being able to basically wipe out a squad of gangsters and take out their leader in a short amount of time, seemed like the perfect candidates for this partnership. So, as of now, Johnny was chilling at the Yellow Jack Inn, waiting for his contact, Mr. Cheng, to find him. All the while, he was watching a drunken bar fight and placing his bet on the Russian man.

"Mr. Klebitz?" A voiced asked.

Turning around, Johnny saw a Chinese man in a suit standing behind him. Getting up from his seat, Johnny approached him.

"Ah, here he is. Yes, Mr. Cheng, pleasure to meet you." Johnny told him, shaking his hand.

"Oh, no. I am Mr. Cheng's humble translator." The man told him, "Mr. Cheng now…"

Looking to where the man was pointing at, another Chinese man walked, more liked stumbled, into the bar. He was wearing a headband and was under the influence of some very strong narcotics.

"男人，我是高達狗屎!" Mr Cheng said in his own language.

"You all speak Spanish, speak it to each other!" A drunk man named Griff remarked, turning back to his bottle of Pisswasser.

"Mr. Tao Cheng is... pleased to make your acquaintance."

"I can see…" Johnny replied, looking warily at the man.

"你知道嗎？這是夢幻般的了解你。如果你有時間，你應該添加到您的Lifeinvader。這是我一生中最美好的時刻!" Mr Cheng said again, checking out the jukebox and picking a song.

"What's his problem?"

"Mr. Cheng likes to… have fun if you understand."

"Right. Anyways, what's the deal you want to make with the Lost?"

"We hear that the Lost MC is serious business. We pay good price. Things work out, we partner. Make big money. "

"Good enough for me. Come on, I'll show you our operation." Johnny told him, leading him and Mr. Cheng outside to his car, getting in and driving off.

Driving to Liquor Ace, where the Lost MC meth lab was located, Johnny expected for many good things to come out of this deal for him and the Lost. However, his meth maker, Javier called. Although Terry was perfectly capable of making the drug, he was stuck being a gun dealer most of the time and was unable to make it to the lab during the day. When he was able to make it to the meth lab, he was only able to make a few batches before a buyer for their guns called. As a result, Johnny hired a former Vagos member named Javier, who was betrayed by his leader for snitching even though it wasn't him. Feeling bad for him, since Johnny experienced similar events with Billy, allowed him to join the Lost MC and had Terry teach him the basic steps of making meth and other drugs. Soon, Javier became their main drug maker and drug dealer, making himself useful to the Lost MC.

"Yo, what's going on? We're coming down to see the operation."

"You can't get here fast enough!" Javier replied worriedly, "I hear the Aztecas are coming. They said you took out Ortega!"

"Well, they aren't wrong." Johnny replied honestly.

"Well come down here and take them out too! _Mierda_!" Javier swore, hanging up as he did.

Johnny suddenly found himself in a bad situation. Today when he should've been showing his new associates a part of the Lost MC's criminal empire, he was going to have take out and hold off bloodthirsty Aztecas. However, this may help the Lost's image, showing they aren't ones to be messed with, even in _very _small numbers.

"You sure your boss don't want this stuff for his own purposes?" Johnny asked, acting like if things were normal.

"No. No. Mr. Cheng Sr. is very specific. He wants a good reliable source of methamphetamine. We will buy from you here, and distribute using established networks."

"I'm worried that might dilute what our operation and what we put out is about."

"Mr. Cheng Sr. has much money."

"Well, wouldn't be the first time I threw out morals for the club."

Arriving at the Liquor Ace, the three got out of the car. Looking at the store, Mr. Cheng's translator studied the building while Mr. Cheng himself started pointing at the building.

"媽的, 這是古怪." Mr. Cheng remarked in his drug induced haze.

Suddenly, a frantic Javier rushed out of the building.

"Damn, Johnny! They're coming man."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Did you drop your manners rushing out of that door? These are our guests, alright? We got Mr. Cheng and his humble servant."

Mr. Cheng then randomly hugged Javier while the translator looked at Johnny, worry lines starting to creep on his face.

"Uh… what's up homes?" Javier awkwardly said before turning back to important matters, "They'll come any second!"

"We'll solve the problem when it comes to us." Johnny replied, sounding like it wasn't a big deal, "Anyways, gentlemen, check out our, er, storage facilities." He told the two Chinese men, leading over to the ice boxes while Javier looked off in the distance.

Looking inside one of the ice boxes, the translator didn't notice Johnny raise his foot to kick him in. When Johnny did so, he was caught of guard as Johnny closed the lid to the ice box while Mr. Cheng, as high as ever, started laughing at his translator's misfortune.

"Here you go." Johnny told Cheng, allowing him to get into the second ice box, closing the lid as soon as he got in.

With that task done, Johnny quickly ran back to Javier.

"Sorry for the wait, get the guns!" Johnny ordered, as the two ran up the stairs and each grabbed a M4 Carbine for themselves and positioned themselves by the window overlooking the gas station, where the Aztecas started converging.

"Fuck, looks like they're here." Javier remarked.

"Well, If I'd known, I would've cleaned this place up." Johnny joked, aiming and taking a few shots at the Aztecas, killing three of them.

Taking shots at the Aztecas, Johnny managed to either wound or outright kill their gangsters while Javier assisted in finishing those who didn't die immediately. Eventually, the number Aztecas in the gas station were reduced to nothing, although Johnny and Javier were able to hear cars coming in hot.

"Shit!, Come on, show them not to fuck with us!" Javier told him, throwing a grenade launcher into Johnny's hands.

With the new powerful weapon in his hands, Johnny aimed it at the gas station. When the cars came close, Johnny pulled the trigger, causing the grenade to fly out. Landing directly on a gas tank, the resulting explosion was so deafening and huge, it caused the incoming cars to be reduced to nothing, taking out the people inside them as well.

"Now that's sure to fuck with the economy!" Johnny remarked, looking proud of what he just done, while Javier was looking on with a shocked expression.

Suddenly, the sounds of a car pulling up was heard, resulting in Johnny and Javier rushing back downstairs to see some Aztecas in the entrance area.

"Get down, they're here!" Javier advised, pulling Johnny down, narrowly dodging some bullets fired at them.

"That fuckin' _puto_ shot Ortega cold, _ese_." An Azteca remarked.

"Hey, here he is!" Another shouted.

Tired of having the Aztecas ruin his day, Johnny raised his M4 over the counter and began blind firing into the crowd of gangsters. Surprisingly, when he looked back up again, he saw he managed to take out six of the eight gang members, even managing to score a headshot. The two that survived started to run back to their car. Johnny put one down with his M4 while the other he missed got into his car and began to drive off. Johnny calmly and lazily and aimed his grenade launcher at the car and fired, managing to score a direct hit. With the Azteca menace defeated, Johnny threw down his grenade launcher and proceeded to walk back to the ice boxes, in which Cheng and his translator managed to break free from.

"Ready to recommence the tour, gentlemen?"

"I think we have seen quite enough." The translator responded, grabbing Cheng and leading him to a car, before driving off."

"Hey Johnny, can I still make that batch you wanted?" Javier asked.

"Just do it!"

"Okay." Javier replied, running off to make it.

**So that was an interesting chapter. Johnny's going to lose his deal just like Trevor though but after this, the Aztecas are gonna make one last appearance before being wiped off the map of Sandy Shores. Anyways, thanks for guys, hope you enjoyed it. Till next time, Lt-RexCole out.**

**Translations: ****男人，我是高達狗屎****!: Man, I'm high as shit**

**你知道嗎？這是夢幻般的了解你。如果你有時間，你應該添加到您的****Lifeinvader****。這是我一生中最美好的時刻****!: You know what? It's fantastic to know you. If you've got time, you should add me to your Lifeinvader. This is the best moment of my life!**

**媽的，這是古怪****: Shit, that's freaky****!**


	15. Chapter 15: Mr Klebitz vs the O'Neil's

**Welcome back to this little story of mine. Previously, we had Johnny kill Ortega and hold off some Aztecas from destroying his drug lab. Anyways, today's the day that Johnny learns that taking out the Aztecas with his new associates present wasn't a great idea. With that said, here's my version of "Crystal Maze."**

After the fiasco that was the gunfight between Johnny and Javier and the Aztecas, Johnny assumed that he easily secured his spot as the Triads main drug supplier. So as of now, Johnny was making his way over to the Yellow Jack Inn, where Mr. Cheng and his translator were waiting for him.

"Cheng, Spreadsheet, let's head outside and talk terms." Johnny told them as he walked in the Inn, with Cheng and his translator following him outside, "Now gentlemen, I think I proved that the Lost MC can hold its own in bad situations. I also think I proved that we are reliable supplier. So, let's shake on this."

"I'm afraid we want to go down a different path." The translator replied.

"What?"

"We want to explore other opportunities."

"你大瘋子。你瘋了。你要按摩?" Tao Cheng told Johnny, receiving a menacing glare as a result, causing him to back off.

"Our boss, Mr. Cheng's father, wants something a little larger. We want to move drugs, perhaps guns." The translator informed.

"The Lost MC can do that, we got guys who got the jobs of gun runners and drug pushers already."

"Mr. Cheng's father, after we told him what happened yesterday, he wants us to partner with someone else."

"What? But I saved you guys!"

"I'm very sorry."

"You're sorry? You're fucking sorry?" Johnny asked angrily, "I fucking save your asses and all you have for that is you saying you're sorry. Who you working with? Hmm, who?"

"I'm not at liberty to say."

"Oh no, no, no. Don't pull that shit on me. You're going to say who your new partner is or pretty boy over here is going to have to get a face transplant!" Johnny replied, grabbing Tao's head, "Who is it?"

Cheng's translator doesn't say anything.

"Who. Fucking. Is it?!" Johnny asked, slamming Tao's head on a beam each time he spoke.

"The O'Neil brothers." The translator told him, finally relenting.

"The O'Neil brothers, huh?" Johnny asked, approaching the translator menacingly, causing him to shrink away.

"Yeah."

"Are you fucking kidding me."

"No."

"Cause those motherfucking O'Neil's are going to learn about loss first hand, after I'm done drilling one of their skulls into the other! Fuck you guys and fuck them!" Johnny yelled angrily, stomping off to his Hexer and driving off to the O'Neil farm.

As he drove, the only thing Johnny was thinking about was get revenge. Although Johnny believed he was taking it too far, he felt that he was justified because the O'Neil's had no reason stealing the Lost MC's business. However, before he can think more on the subject, he heard his phone ringing and pulled it out. Seeing that the caller was Elwood O'Neil, Johnny answered it.

"Johnny Klebitz."

"Elwood O'Neil, do you know what just did?!"

"Johnny… it was business."

"That was my fucking deal! And you stole it from me!"

"Its business, fella. You wanna discuss it, we're at the farm. Ernie, Earl, Walton, Wynn, Dale, Doyle, Daryl, Dan - all of us."

"Fuck your discussion! When I get there, I'm putting all of you in the ground, and then we'll see how much of a family meth business you'll have when I'm done with you!"

With that, Johnny hung up his phone and began speeding down the road in order to get to the farm house. After a bit of driving, Johnny eventually arrived to the farm and climbed on a hill in order to see what was going on. Observing from afar, Johnny noticed that Elwood and two other O'Neil brothers left in a car while the rest stayed behind at the farm.

"Guess it's time to put you to good use." Johnny said, taking out a PSG1 from his biker jacket and aiming it at the O'Neil's.

While using a sniper rifle was never Johnny's thing, considering most of his experiences in gunfights were usually close quarter matches, he felt that it was it's time to shine. Taking aim, Johnny managed to kill all the O'Neil's outside the premises without the ones inside noticing. With the sniper rifle needing no use anymore, Johnny took out his trusty Striker shotgun and rushed to the farm house. Shooting a couple of shots on the door, Johnny kicked it in and found himself inside the farmhouse.

"The motherfucker's in the house, boys!" He heard an O'Neil say.

"You're damn right!" Johnny replied, shooting at some O'Neil's in the hallway.

Taking out all the O'Neil's in the hallways and corresponding rooms, Johnny looked at the farmhouse itself and noticed that it wasn't anything that special.

"This doesn't like a bigger operation to me."

Blowing some more O'Neil's away, Johnny reloaded his Striker before heading downstairs.

"Aww shit! He's down here!" He heard an O'Neil cry.

Looking at the basement, Johnny noticed that there was a meth lab in the basement. How this meant that this was a bigger operation was dumbfounding to Johnny but he assumed that a farm house looked better than a rundown Liquor store. As much as he wanted to ponder how appearances meant preferences, Johnny had to deal with one more O'Neil to deal with. Holding his Striker in one hand, Johnny pointed it at him.

"Don't come any closer, alright? You win. You can have the contract. We ain't got the ambition, man."

"The Almighty forgives, the Lost don't." Johnny quipped, pulling the trigger, causing the O'Neil's brain matter to spray on the ball behind him.

With that done, Johnny now needed a way to destroy the farmhouse. Looking around the room for something that may help him. That's when Johnny noticed a jerry can in the room. Smiling maliciously, Johnny grabbed it and began pouring a gas trail which led outside. Once at a safe distance, Johnny shot it with his Striker, then turned around and started reloading his gun. Just as he cocked the handle, Johnny heard the farmhouse explode. Smiling to himself, Johnny turned around to admire his handiwork. Before he could say something witty, he heard sirens in the distance.

"_Shit, fucking pigs_!" Johnny thought to himself as he drove off on his Hexer just as the police arrived.

**So there you go! I believe I have one more Sandy Shores mission to do before I can get back to Niko and Luis. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter, check back for more, Lt-RexCole out. **

**Translation: ****你大瘋子。你瘋了。你要按摩****?: You big crazy man. You crazy. You want a massage****?**


	16. Chapter 16: Welcome to the City

**Okay, so it's been a short while since I updated. With that said, let's get back to the story. By now, Johnny had enough of Sandy Shores bullshit, so he decides to go to Los Santos to find some business opportunities for himself and the club. Well, not before taking out the last of the Aztecas. However, once I get that done, we can get back to Niko and Luis. Also, I didn't include a parody of "Nervous Ron" because I feel that it would've just been filler and nothing besides that. As a result, here's the parody of "Friends Reunited."**

Usually Johnny wouldn't be the one to lash out like that. Most of the time, he'd try to defuse situations as peacefully as possible, as was the case with Billy when he still was the leader of the Lost. However, this time, Johnny couldn't help himself. Although he agreed with himself that using Kerosine to blow up the meth lab and part of the O'Neil's farm was a bit excessive, even for him, he knew that it was needed to be done. However, in doing so, Johnny made the Lost MC lose a big supplier. Even though they now control most of the gun and drug trade, Johnny decided that it was up to him to expand their operation to Los Santos. So as of now, Johnny was busy putting stuff into a little knapsack for his travels. The contents included were basic stuff like food and water, to more personal items, such as pictures of better times, like when Billy wasn't causing trouble for the club and when Johnny and Ashley were still together and when she was clean.

"Man, it had to come to this, didn't it?" Johnny sighed, reflecting on better times when things weren't so complicated, before getting up and walking out of his trailer.

Even though Johnny planned on going to Los Santos soon, he still had some business to attend to in Sandy Shores. Turns out, the Aztecas weren't completely taken care off. Rather, after their failed assault on Johnny's meth lab, they regrouped and are figuring out a plan of action to take on the Lost again. Not wanting to have to deal with them when the time came for Johnny to come back for any reason to Sandy Shores, he decided to take them out once and for all. Getting on his Hexer, Johnny began to drive to their location. During the drive, it began raining. Although he was annoyed, Johnny didn't care, since this wasn't the worst weather he ever drove through, as one time, the Lost had to drive through 5 feet of snow back in Alderney. Eventually, Johnny arrived at the meeting place that the Aztecas were at. Viewing the site from a distance, he saw some people talking, while others were praying for their dead comrades.

"Well boys, it's time for to be toppled." Johnny quipped, pulling out his fully automatic TA90 and placing a suppressor on it, before heading to the campsite.

Using the cover of the rain and darkness to his advantage, Johnny picked off any unsuspecting gang members while placing a pipe bomb at a point of interest that would blow up good or would kill a lot of Aztecas. Eventually, Johnny managed to silently kill 7 Aztecas while putting a pipe bomb in 4 of the 5 locations that he wanted one to be in. With one final pipe bomb in hand, Johnny threw it with all his might, with the pipe bomb landing at the feet of three Azteca members, who looked to see where it came from. However the last thing they saw was Johnny giving them a fake smile and a joking wave before he pressed the detonator. The resulting explosion was so large that even Johnny had to cover his ears. However, with that task done, Johnny turned back and began to walk back to his Hexer, while casually mowing down any Aztecas that survived and and some fight left in them. Hopping on his bike, Johnny dialed his close friend Terry.

"Yo, Johnny Boy, how'd it go?" Terry asked.

"Give Clay the good news, since the Aztecas lived up to their name."

"Nice to hear, have fun in Los Santos."

"I'll try, see you around Terry."

With that, Johnny hung up and began to drive to Los Santos. While doing that, the rain stopped, leaving Johnny with clear, star filled skies. Not only that, while driving, Johnny began listening to his favorite tunes full blast as he was the only one on the road. Eventually, after two hours of Kenny Loggins and driving to Los Santos, Johnny arrived at the outskirts of the city, which had a view of the skyline. Getting off his bike and shutting off his radio, Johnny walked over to see the skyline.

"So, Los Santos, the city of pricks and assholes, and I thought Liberty was bad." Johnny mused, remembering past events which led up to this, "As much as I didn't want to come here, it's time for _you_, Los Santos, to face the Lost MC and Mr. Klebitz, have fun."

Taking a picture of the skyline with his phone, Johnny walked back to his bike, started it, and drove off, looking for business opportunities. However, before he could do anything for the club, Johnny was going to run into two familiar faces.

**And that's the last of Johnny having the spotlight. Next time, we're going to have a parody of "Fame or Shame." However, I can assure you that it's not going to be what you expect. Anyways, check back next time for the next chapter, Lt-RexCole out.**


	17. Chapter 17: NB, RB, and JK vs the Pedo

**I know what you're thinking. You're reading the title and you're like, "what the fuck am I getting myself into?" Well, here's the thing, since this is the chapter that will eventually result in the plot of GTA V moving progressively forward, I wanted to do something different. With that said, here's the parody of "Fame or Shame."**

It was mostly an uneventful day for Niko Bellic, as mostly he spent his day on the couch. Currently, he was walking with Roman to the daycare where Kate was, as they believed that she could make new friends over there. Since they wanted to take Kate to the store afterward, they didn't bring the car.

"So what do think we should get her?"

"You're the father Roman, it's your choice."

"Right, hey NB, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Usually, you're fucking pissed or depressed. However, these last few days, you were as happy as you could be. What's the deal?"

"Let's just say I got out of the house for once." Niko replied, smiling.

Arriving at the daycare, they noticed that Kate was standing by herself out. When she noticed Niko and Roman in the distance and started jumping up excitedly.

"Daddy! Uncle!"

"Who the fuck let her out so early?!" Niko wondered.

"I don't know, I didn't call and I know you and Mallorie didn't."

Before the two Bellic's could think more on the subject, they heard a car screeching in front of them. From where they were standing, the man in the car got out, snatched Kate, put her in the trunk of his car and drove off. Due to being a reasonable distance away, no matter how fast they ran, Niko and Roman were unable to catch the man in time before he gunned it.

"No! This can't be happening!" Roman cried, looking distraught at the situation.

"Was that your kid?" A gruff voice asked them.

Turning around, Niko and Roman couldn't believe who they saw standing there.

**Earlier**

So far Johnny Klebitz wasn't having any luck finding any business for the Lost MC and was beginning to regret his decision of deciding to leave Sandy Shores. With nothing to do besides drive around until something turned up, Johnny decided to stop and get a hot dog, parking his bike in a alleyway. Before he could ask for one however, a car suddenly tore through the alleyway and ran over his Hexer. Seeing this, Johnny angrily began to run after the car, only to stop dead in his tracks when he saw what the man did next. The man got out, grabbed a kid that was waiting for two men in the distance, put her in the trunk of his car, and drove off while the two men tried to catch up only to be left in the dust. While kidnapping isn't something that Johnny condoned, endorsed, and liked doing, since afterwards he felt like shit, the circumstances behind this were different. Even though Johnny knew he could be considered a hypocrite since he actually committed a few kidnappings a few years back, he wanted to help save that kid from her kidnapper.

"Was that your kid?" Johnny asked, running up to the two men.

Turning around, Niko and Roman found Johnny Klebitz standing in front of them.

"Johnny?" Niko asked, slightly happy to see a former ally of his, if you could call him that.

However, Roman was having a very, _very_ different feeling to Johnny's presence.

"Oh Shit! Niko! That's the motherfucker who kidnapped me!" Roman yelled, pointing at Johnny.

"What, you kidnapped my cousin?" Niko asked, menacingly approaching Johnny.

"Wait, you're cousins?! This is awkward." Johnny remarked, feeling strange to the whole ordeal.

"You better have had a good reason, or I'm going to rip your fuck-" Niko started before being interrupted by Johnny.

"Hey, are we gonna get pissed at something I did five fucking years ago or are we going to save your kid?"

Although Niko looked ready to rip Johnny's heart out and Roman looked like he was gonna piss himself on the spot, they knew that he right. The longer they stood there and yelled at each other, the farther away the kidnapper was getting away with Kate.

"We'll how?! We didn't bring a car!" Roman informed, still looking panicked.

"Yeah, and my Hexer's totaled." Johnny remarked, before eyeing a parked Big Rig and hopping in, "Come on! Unless you guys just want your little girl to get hurt by this fucking pedo!"

Niko and Roman, albeit a bit reluctantly, hopped in the Big Rig with Johnny and drove in pursuit of the kidnapper, gaining a lot of ground on him.

"I'm glad you're helping us, but you still have some explaining to do!" Niko told Johnny, who was keeping his eyes on the kidnapper's car.

"Ugh, you want to know the reason why I kidnapped him?! My dumbass of a coked out ex-girlfriend got in trouble with some Russians and the only way for her to live another day was for me to kidnap him! So, that's why I fucking did it, I never would've done normally! There, happy?"

"Very." Roman replied.

"Anyways, what's this guy's deal? Why would he snatch your girl?"

"Why do you care? This shouldn't even matter to you." Niko retorted.

"Well, I may be a murderous piece of shit but I got a soft spot for kids, alright?"

"Surprising, coming from you." Roman told him, "You kidnap me and act like it's nothing but once my daughter suffers the same fate, you suddenly care."

"Well, I guess I'm complicated."

"Aren't we all." Niko told them.

The chase was taking the three all sorts of places around Los Santos but they weren't able to catch up the kidnapper's car since it always managed to stay a few feet in front of them. Currently, they driving in the Los Santos river.

"Why'd the fuck did you steal _this_, it's so slow!" Roman asked.

"Okay first off, I hate cars, secondly, my Hexer's totaled, and thirdly, I like Big Rigs, they're like a second skin to me, next to bikes."

"Well, I don't see us catching us this asshole at this speed." Niko told him.

Suddenly, Johnny had a clever idea.

"Hey Niko, if you still don't want to kill me, can you drive a second?" Johnny asked, pulling out his TA90 from his jacket, opening the door, and leaning outside.

"What are you doing?!" Niko asked, shifting into the driver's seat.

"I'm going to shoot out the tires." Johnny replied, sounding like it was something normal and mundane.

"Don't hit the fucking trunk!" Roman advised, albeit a little panicked.

Taking aim, Johnny expertly took out the two back tires and the front left tire, causing the car to spin out, crashing into a pillar. Stopping the Big Rig, Johnny and Niko approached the man while Roman got a crying Kate out of the trunk. Pulling him out the car, Niko pushed him against the demolished car.

"Do you know what you fucking just did?"

"You the daddies?" The kidnapper asked, acting if nothing was wrong.

"That little girl's going to have nightmares for the rest of her life because of you!" Johnny told him.

Then the kidnapper started laughing, result in bewildered looks from Johnny and Niko.

"That's good, if only she knew what I was going to do to her."

"Shut up!" Niko replied, headbutting him.

"Come on Niko, let's just go." Roman told them.

"Yeah, let me go, I always walk." The kidnapper told him, smiling smugly.

Getting grabbed by Johnny, he was suddenly thrown to the ground.

"Oh, you'll walk, with a limp!" Johnny said, slamming down on the kidnapper's leg, causing it to break.

"Agh, you motherfucker!"

Pulling out his TA90, Johnny was prepared to kill him.

"Don't, let this asshole suffer." Niko told him, causing Johnny to holster his TA90 and walk off with him.

Suddenly, Niko's phone began ringing. He groaned when he saw that the caller ID read "Michelle."

"What?" Niko answered.

"We need to talk." Karen told him.

"Why now?"

"Something important has come up. Meet at the Galileo Observatory later." She told him before hanging up.

"Damn, Roman I have somewhere to be." Niko told him, running up the side of the dam, "Johnny, could you take him home?"

"Sure."

"Wait, you're leaving me with _him_?"

"I'm not even going to do anything." Johnny replied, with a annoyed look in his face.

Roman still looked unsure.

"Ugh, fine, here you go." Johnny told Roman, handing him a Glock, "If I do anything, you can shoot me."

"We good?" Niko asked.

Roman and Johnny nodded.

"Good, I'll see you guys later." Niko told them, running off.

"See you NB!"

"Later man." Johnny added, starting up the truck and driving off with Kate and Roman in tow.

**20 minutes later**

While the drive may have been an awkward one, Johnny made it easier to bear by sharing his life stories to Roman, who eased up a bit.

"Wait, he betrayed you for what."

"He thought I snitched on him, even though I didn't" Johnny replied, telling about the time Billy Grey got arrested, "Is that your house?"

"Yep, just park up here." Roman told him.

Parking the BIg Rig in the driveway, Kate and Roman got out.

"Thanks for the ride and for helping us." Roman told him.

"No problem." Johnny replied before stopping him, "Oh, and Roman."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for kidnapping you."

"As much as I don't forgive people who kidnapped me, I'm willing to make an exception." Roman smiled, before heading inside with his daughter.

Pulling out of the driveway, Johnny dialed Clay's number.

"Yo Clay, I need a new bike."

**And that's it. Wasn't spectacular but wasn't dull either. Anyways, next time, we find Niko working for the IAA once more. Soon, all the events of the game are going to happen. Despite that, thanks 4 reading and check back for more, Lt-RexCole out. **


	18. Chapter 18: A Wish Come True

**So, welcome back my people. Previously, we had Johnny and Niko meet up for the first time in years, all the the while saving his niece and clearing up some shit. Now, Niko now has to work with the IAA once more because they're pricks and Niko's the best scapegoat they have. As a result, let's start this parody of "Dead Man Walking."**

Even though Niko knew he probably had the worst luck in existence, this was a bit of a stretch. Just seconds after beating up his niece's kidnapper and watching Johnny Klebitz break his leg, he was required to meet his ex-girlfriend Michelle, who's real name is Karen, at the Galileo Observatory. Arriving there, he noticed Karen leaned against the railing, looking at the skyline.

"Oh Karen! How are you doing?" Niko asked, acting like he cared.

"I'm fine." She replied bluntly.

"Are you sure? Do you need me to take you on a date again?" He replied bitterly.

"Shut up, I know you did that fucking jewelry job."

"You must be imagining things."

"Fuck. You."

Tired of the "innocent man" charade. Niko decided to just let her have it.

"Alright, I fucking robbed that store. Why don't you just arrest me right here, right now? I bet that'll put a smile on your face!"

"As much as I would _love _to do that, there's something we need you to do."

"No, fuck you. I did your shit five fucking years ago! I'm not working for the Agency again."

"But Niko, you're the _greatest _agent we ever had!" Karen replied, mocking him using a concerned voice.

"I don't care, don't you already have people to shit like this for you?!"

"You're the better option. Now, you're going to this for us or…"

"Or what."

"You and your cousin get deported, Mallorie gets sent to jail for carrying four conveniently placed cocaine packets in her car, and little Katie becomes a orphan for the rest of her life."

At the mention of his family, Niko blood boiled. Right then and there, he just wanted to whip out his Glock and shoot her in between the eyes, just like he wished he'd done when Karen randomly came out and demanded that Niko and Little Jacob hand over Elizabtha's cocaine to her. However, just like back then, something in him felt that he had to comply and push aside his homicidal desires.

"Okay fine, what's the job?"

"This guy." Karen replied, taking out a picture of a man, "Ferdinand Kerimov."

Niko swiped the picture out of her hands and looked at the man in the picture.

"The Bureau claims that he's dead but we think they're full of shit. We think they have him held at some place for 'debriefing'."

"So?"

"So, he has information that can put me and my superiors out of commission. They also got the morgue locked down. We need you to verify the body."

"Okay, so how do I get in?" Niko asked, not noticing Karen reach for something behind her back.

"Well, people wanted you dead, right?" She asked, taking out a nightstick.

"Yeah, what does that-" Niko asked, getting cut off when Karen clonked him in the head with the nightstick.

"I always kinda like you, call me when you wake up." Niko heard Karen say, just as he slipped into unconsciousness.

**Sometime later**

A while later, Niko opened his eyes to himself in a bodybag. Reminding himself to shoot Karen later, Niko laid deathly still once he heard the voice of two men in the same room.

"What we got."

"A John Doe. White male. Slightly overweight. In his late thirties. Possible coronary."

"Let's take a peek."

With that, the two opened up the bag and Niko just froze, acting like he was actually dead.

"The midsection suggest that he had a fondness of Bleeder Burgers and Cluckin Bell."

"Let's see if we find one in his stomach."

Tired of hearing the two men talk about his body, Niko suddenly sprung up, grabbed the nearest man and started choking him while the other jumped up in surprise.

"Oh Jesus!"

"I never fucking die, assholes!" Niko told them, placing a tighter choke hold on the man.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" The other man screamed, running out of the room.

Dropping the other unconscious man, Niko got up and grabbed a bag that had his clothes in there. At the same moment, a FIB agent came down the hall to see what was the commotion.

"Come out, hands in the air." The agent said, before turning around, "Must be in the other room."

With his clothes on, Niko snuck up on the man and knocked him out with a sucker punch. Taking the agent's gun and ammo, Niko started checking the toe tags on the dead bodies. Eventually, he did find the the toe tag that had Ferdinand's name on it. However, the body was that of a black woman. With that, Niko took out his phone and dialed Karen's number.

"I found the toe tag with your guy's name on it. But it was on some black lady." Niko informed.

"Okay, the Bureau has the lower floors on lockdown to prevent a leak." Karen replied, "We got a guy who can cut the power to give you some help, but you'll have to get upstairs if you want to get out."

With that, Karen hung up, leaving Niko to fend for himself against the agents. Seeing some run down the hallway, Niko took out his recently acquired M9 Berretta and started shooting his way out. After taking out two agents in the hallway, Niko stole a Remington 870 from one of them and started blowing away agents that tried to converge on his position. Eventually, Niko got to a staircase and started taking out agents that were stationed there. Moving up, Niko replaced his now empty Remington with a MP5. Ending up on the top floor, Niko received a text from Karen which stated that his weapons were in a garbage bag on the top floor. With this new knowledge, Niko took out the last of the agents before grabbing his weapons from the bag. After that, Niko used the last of his MP5 clip to shoot out the window that he needed to use to escape. Discarding the MP5, Niko jumped out the window and had a hard landing in a dumpster. Getting out, Niko stole a car and got into a high speed pursuit with some LSPD on him. Although they seemed hell bent on taking Niko down, he managed to lose them. After stopping to have a breather, Niko decided to call Luis and inform him about the situation.

"Yo N, what's going on?"

"Hey Luis, we need to talk. Quick. Meet at the oil derricks just outside of town. El Burro Heights. And Make sure nobody follows you."

"_Cono_, this sounds serious. Alright man, I'm on my way." Luis replied, hanging up.

After that, Niko called Karen to get some answers.

"Karen what the fuck was that? Do you know how many agents I ran into?"

"I'm sorry. They're not nice people if that helps you."

"What's going on?" He demanded.

"There's a big target out there. Something in the shadows. The data algorithms are reading off the charts. Whoever finds it, the Bureau or the Agency, is going to get a big bump in funding."

"Like I give a shit. I'm out, Karen."

"No, you're not. You're going to have have to work with us again. We'll be downtown in the plaza between the FIB and IAA buildings."

"The FIB building? You fucking kidding me? After the shitshow I had with those Bureau men?"

"Calm down, they won't be looking there. They won't be expecting a inside job." She replied, hanging up.

With that, Niko made his way over to the oil derricks. Arriving, Niko saw Luis chilling by his Bike. Getting out, Niko walked over to him.

"Hey, Luis."

"What's going on bro? Shit, you look terrible."

"You got to get out of town."

"Man, I can't leave. I got my Mom and friends here."

"Well then take a vacation, a _long _vacation."

"What the fuck is going on?!" Luis demanded.

Sighing in defeat, Niko began to tell Luis the deal."

"Look, remember when you were in my house during our celebration and I told you how I was forced to work for the Agency due to my ex-girlfriend, who showed up there as well?!"

"Yeah, what about it."

"Well, apparently something else came up and now they want me to work for them again or they'll hurt my family, the motherfuckers!" Niko told him, yelling the last part at the sky.

"Hey man, calm down! Shit, you sound like you had it rough."

"Maybe because I did." Niko replied bitterly, "And that's not the worst part! They're going to come after you and your family, since they know you were a accomplice!"

"Shit man!"

"Yeah I agree, that's why you should should take you, your friends, and mother somewhere safe."

"I'm not going!"

"Why?" Niko asked, perplexed of how Luis didn't care that about the danger.

"Before I met you, I was barely making fucking minimum wage working for Simeon. However, one job with you, I made more money than all my time working for him." Luis told him, "You helped me so I feel that it's time for me to return the favor!"

"You're a good man Luis, thanks. This means a lot to me!" Niko replied, "Now you better take off."

"Alright stay safe man!" Luis told him, hopping on his bike and driving off.

Watching Luis drive off, Niko looked at the IAA and FIB buildings in the distance, knowing that he was going to have to go over there once the job was requested. However, Niko knew it wouldn't be all bad, because he'd have a ally helping him out. However, looking at his phone, he saw that he received a text from Karen with the subject being called "Keep Calm".

"Easy for you to say."

**So, how was that? Next time, we get to see Niko, Johnny, and Luis meet up for the first time all together in order to complete a job for the Agency. Anyways, hope you enjoyed reading this, check back for more. Also, could you check out my other story, "The City of Angels", I updated. Thanks 4 reading, Lt-RexCole out.**


	19. Chapter 19: Three's a Crowd

**Welcome back to my little story that has gone to the shitter. Anyways, previously we saw Niko break into a morgue on the orders of Karen and the IAA in order to find some dude. Now, Niko has to rescue that same guy from the FIB building with the help of Johnny Klebitz and Luis Lopez, who are more than unwilling to work together. With that said, let's start this parody of "Three's Company".**

Niko did not expect for the IAA to be requesting his help in their operation a day after he broke into the morgue. However, as much as Niko did not want to do the job currently, he knew only bad things would come out of his refusal. Dragging himself out of bed, putting on some clothes, and driving over to the plaza where Karen was located. Getting out, Niko walked over to the table where Karen, the United Liberty Paper contact, and a Chinese IAA were sitting at.

"Niko." Karen said upon seeing him walk up.

"Karen." Niko replied bitterly.

"You remember your employer back in Liberty, right?" She asked, gesturing to the United Liberty Paper contact.

"Hello Niko."

"Hello, mister who's name you told me was not important."

"Well, since I know that we're going to meet in more places than the office, I feel it's time that you know." The contact told him, "The name's Edward T. Fortune."

"Nice to meet you Eddie." Niko replied sarcastically, "Who's this?" He asked, gesturing to the Chinese agent.

"Niko, meet Agent John Deng. Agent Deng, meet Niko Bellic."

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Niko replied, not really meaning it.

"So, good job on finding our friend, Mr. K." Edward told him.

"No problem, I love helping this country find reasons to kill each other." Niko replied, sitting down.

"Anyways, we found out that they're keeping Mr. K in the FIB station. We need to get him out before he spills the beans! Niko and Karen, go on, as this should feel very similar to you both." Edward told them, referring to how they dated back then.

"Come on; take us to the lot outside East LS."

Getting out of their seats, Niko and Karen walked to her car and drove off the lot.

"For this operation, we're going to need some people on board and you're going to make the calls. First guy that we want is Luis Lopez."

"Hey, leave him out of this! Are you asking me to call him just because he was at my house?!"

"Call him, or we'll send some of our new recruits to his mother's house." She replied, her tone being cold.

"Okay, fine." Niko relented, pulling out his phone and calling Luis.

"Yo, what's going bro?"

"Hey Luis, remember what I told you yesterday?"

"Yeah, that shit about the Agency, what about it?"

"It's happening, get to the lot outside East LS."

"I got you." He replied, hanging up.

"Now, call Johnny Klebitz."

"You're fucking crazy. I call him and he goes over there, he and Luis will kill each other before I get there!"

"That's your problem. Now call him or him and your friend killing each other will be the least of your worries."

Knowing what she meant, Niko hesitantly called Johnny's number.

"Hey Niko, what's up?"

"To be honest, I need your help."

"Someone kidnap your little girl again? I swear I broke that guy's leg for sure."

"It's not that, it's something I can't tell over the phone. All I can say is that you have to get to the lot outside East LS."

"No problem." Johnny replied, hanging up as well.

"There, happy?" Niko asked, annoyed.

"Just worry about our plan."

"What's this plan?"

"Getting Mr. K out of the FIB station." Karen replied, "Lopez is going positioned across the streets keeping a eye on the 'proceedings'. You're going to fly Johnny in and he's going to extract Mr K by rappelling down the window."

"And we're the best people you have for this shit?"

"We have good leverage with you guys." Karen replied, justifying her actions, "If this goes good, you can live another day. If not, you'll either be six feet under or in a prison for the rest of your life."

"Great, not only do I have to stop my friends from killing each other, I got to worry if the shit goes bad or not."

Pulling up to the lot, Niko and Karen heard yelling the closer that they got to it. Stopping the car, they observed that Johnny and Luis were arguing with each other.

"I better get over there and stop them from killing each other, see you later." Niko observed, getting out of his car.

"Alright, you too." Karen replied, shifting into the driver's seat and driving away.

Walking to over to where Johnny and Luis were fighting, Niko managed to hear what they were fighting about.

"So I bet you here to finish the job, asshole!" Johnny yelled.

"I guess I am!" Luis shot back.

"You probably don't have the fucking balls to do it!"

"Try me, motherfucker!"

At that moment, Niko saw Johnny and Luis pull out his TA90 and Desert Eagle respectively. Knowing that what was going to go down wouldn't be good for anyone, Niko had to stop it.

"HEY!" Niko shouted, catching the attention of Johnny and Luis.

"Niko, you know this guy?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah man, what the hell?" Luis also asked.

"As much as I wouldn't care if you fucking killed each other right now, we have more problems than some fucking unfinished business. We have to fucking Agency on our case and they aren't going to leave us alone for a _long_ fucking time! As for those diamonds, they're gone! So stop this petty arguing and shut the fuck up and listen!" Niko told them both, thrusting both of their guns to their sides.

Both of the men complied.

"Now, since that's out of the way, Johnny meet Luis. Luis meet Johnny."

The two men shook each other's hands, although they pulled away with some hostility.

"Okay here's the plan. Luis, you're going to stationed on the roof of the IAA building with a sniper rifle. Johnny you're going to extract this guy from the FIB building while I fly you there." Niko told the two, showing the picture of Mr. K to Johnny.

"Fly there? No way, I don't do heights!"

"Johnny, you'll be hooked up, there'll be no problems, besides the Bureau men that you'll have to kill." Niko reassured.

"I don't know man." Johnny replied, sounding worried.

"Hey, we do this or we all go down, not just me!"

"Okay, okay, fine."

"Good, Luis, you better grab a head start."

"Got it." Luis replied, walking to his bike.

"Nice to meet you Luis." Johnny said, calling after him.

"Fuck you, bro." Luis replied, flipping him off, getting on his motorcycle, and driving off.

"Alright, I'm going to go change." Johnny said, heading inside the shed.

**Sometime later**

As Johnny was changing into his tactical gear that would be required for the operation, Niko was just chilling by the helicopter that they would be using for it. Soon the door opened and Johnny walked out in the tactical gear. Upon seeing Johnny, Niko started laughing at him.

"Yeah, laugh it up, you fucking Slav." Johnny responded.

"Sorry man, let's go." Niko replied, hopping into the helicopter with Johnny following suit.

Starting it up, Niko flew to the West side of the FIB building and locked the controls, allowing the helicopter to hover over the spot that Johnny would need to rappel down to.

"If you fuck around up here, I'll personally climb up this rope and kill you." Johnny told Niko.

"Sure."

With that, Johnny rappelled down to the building. Although he was nervous, he managed to keep his cool and make it through it without any hiccups happening. After a minute of going down the building, Johnny stopped when he saw Mr. K being interrogated by some FIB agents. Knowing they would kill him, Johnny rappelled one last time into the window, causing it to shatter. However, this caught the attention of them and all of them pointed their guns at Johnny, who in turn pointed his TA90 at Mr. K's head. Looking at how he was outnumbered 10 to 1, Johnny knew that he needed help.

"Hey, I need some fucking backup, now."

As if answering his call, two agents were killed by Luis with his sniper rifle, allowing Johnny to kill the other eight while they were distracted. Loading another clip and strapping Mr./ K in, Johnny stepped out of the window.

"Shit thanks man."

"If Niko wasn't the reason that I was doing this, you'd already be dead, bro."

"Luis, Johnny's the reason that you're not rotting in some prison right now." Niko told him.

Dangling out of the window, Johnny was waiting for Niko to pull him up, especially since more agents showed up. Instead, Johnny and Luis had to take them out.

"Why the fuck are we just hanging here?!" Johnny asked, shooting at some agents in the hallway.

"I'm not leaving this place until everyone's fucking dead." Niko replied.

Since that was the case, Johnny quickly killed the other agents with a single clip. After that was done, Johnny swore he heard that the rope was giving out, causing him to panic.

"They're dead! Get us the fuck up!" Johnny told him, frightened.

"Alright. Shit, looks like they sent fucking helicopters after us!" Niko replied, pulling Johnny up to the helicopter.

Seemingly out of nowhere, three FIB Buzzards came out. One went to take out Luis while the other two tried to shoot Niko's chopper down. However, Luis noticed this and shot down the Buzzard that was coming after him, causing it to spin out and crash in the streets below.

"Holy shit! Nice work man!" Johnny told him, sounding impressed.

"Man that was nothing."

Meanwhile, Johnny was shooting at the helicopters that were on their tail while Niko did his best to avoid their rockets and machine guns. Taking careful aim with his Carbine rifle, Johnny shot down one down by shooting the pilot while the other succumbed to major structural damage and eventually gave out, blowing up in the street. With that task done, Niko proceeded to fly the helicopter back to the lot. However, Mr. K was freaking out.

"Who are you people?!"

"That's not important." Niko replied.

"They said they were government, I do home theater, I'm not…"

"Look we don't give a shit who you are."

"Then why are you doing this to me?!"

"Hey, I got some friends in the Agency, they'll probably explain everything to you."

"Emphasis on probably." Johnny added.

Landing in the lot, Niko and Johnny were greeted by two IAA agents. Getting Mr. K out of the helicopter, Johnny handed him over to them, who forcibly put a bag over his head and threw him in the back of a cleaning van before driving off.

"So we save him from the FIB only for him to be kidnapped by the Agency?" Johnny asked, trying to make sense of the situation.

"Yes, unfortunately." Niko replied, "That's why the capitalism is the most hypocritical system in this world."

"Yeah well, I'm going to change out of these clothes." Johnny replied, "Take care."

"Yeah, you too." Niko replied, leaving the scene.

**Sometime later**

Walking out in his Lost MC attire, Johnny was prepared to get on his Hexer and continue his search for job opportunities. That was until Johnny noticed that the helicopter used to save Mr. K was still in the lot. Thinking to himself, Johnny believed it wouldn't hurt for the Lost to have a air vehicle, especially for drug transports. Looking both ways to make sure no one was looking, Johnny hopped in the chopper and took out a flying manual that was in it. After reading it over for a few minutes, Johnny lifted the helicopter in the air, albeit shakily, and proceeded to fly it back to Sandy Shores.

"Ha ha! Looks like this biker got wings now!"

**So, I guess this means that the plot of GTA V is moving up. Next time, it will be something different because I think "By the Book" was the worst thing I ever did in a video game. As of now, I don't know what but I'll figure something out. Until then,** **check back for more. Thanks 4 reading, Lt-RexCole.**


	20. Chapter 20: Just like before, only not

**So since last time I told you that I didn't want to do a rewrite of "By the Book", I'm going to do something a bit different. Even though Niko is still going to have to kill the target just like Michael had to, the mission itself is going to be focused differently. To be more specific, the interaction between Michael and Dave Norton, or in this case, Niko and Karen. Read on to find out what happens.**

After the rescue of Ferdinand Kerimov, Niko was anticipating that they would call him in a day or so, just like last time. However, Niko was just cruising around Los Santos and was surprised that Edward T. Fortune was calling not a hour after Niko, Johnny, and Luis managed to rescue Mr. K. Reluctantly, Nike answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello Niko, fine work on getting our target out of the building."

"Well it technically wasn't me but whatever. Is he still breathing or did you just kill him for the fun of it?"

"No, we got him at a secret place for debriefing." Edward replied, "Warehouse of Dutch London in Banning."

"Great, so I'm one of those interrogators now? Fine, I'm on my way."

After a bit of driving, Niko managed to find the warehouse and entered it. Inside, he saw a lot of tools for something, Edward and an unknown man talking to each other like old friends, while Karen just stood in the background watching them. Closing the door, that's when the occupants took notice of the men.

"Oh hello Niko."

"Hi Eddie, who's this."

"Niko, say hello to…"

"Devin Weston! Pleased to meet you!" The other man cut in quickly, "When you're done working for these stooges, sign up for me man!"

"Yeah, not going to happen for a while." Niko replied, walking down the stairs.

"Whatever bro, call me when you have some free time." Devin replied, running up the stairs.

After Devin left, Niko pointed and was going to say something before Edward cut him off.

"Devin Weston is a very good friend of ours and a big supporter of the Agency." Edward told him, "So I feel you should give a little respect. Anyways, Karen, bring out Kerimov."

Doing as she was told, Karen went to the back of the room and pulled out a wrist tied Kerimov, bringing him to a chair in the center of the room and tying him up to it.

"What the fuck's going on?"

"This." Edward replied, "Now Karen, even though you're our best interrogator, I feel that you should go with Niko so you can help while I deal with our friend here."

Walking out of the door, Niko and Karen got into his car and drove off.

"Our stop is at Rockford Hills, I'll let you know when we're there."

"Okay, just to let you know, this is feeling like the time where I worked for your boss in Liberty."

"Well get used to it since we still have a few more jobs for you."

"Fantastic." Niko replied jokingly.

After this bit of conversation, Niko and Karen didn't say a single word for most of the drive. Although it was understandable why they weren't talking, it was still awkward. As a result, Karen spoke up.

"You know, if we weren't going to kill somebody, I could have confused this for a date." Karen joked.

"I feel the same way too."

"Remember the first time you took me out?"

"How could I forget." Niko replied, thinking back to simpler times.

**Liberty City, 2008**

_Shortly after taking care of the Albanians that attacked Roman, Niko quickly made his way over to Michelle's house. After exchanging some words inside her apartment, the two quickly went outside to her car and drove off to the carnival by the boardwalk. However, much to their disappointment, Niko and Michelle discovered that the carnival was closed off. _

"_Niko, the carnival isn't open. I think they're going to turn it into a big Las Venturas style theme park."_

"_Damn." Niko muttered under his breath, believing that he blew the date._

"_Hey, there's a bowling alley up here. We should play!" Michelle informed, getting out of the car._

"_Cool. Let's go bowling then." Niko agreed, getting out as well._

_Walking towards the boardwalk, the two broke into a conversation._

"_Thanks for taking me out. I haven't been on a date for a while. I'm kind of lonely here."_

"_I thought you were doing me a favor by going out with me. You're the local."_

"_I'm not a local in Liberty City. I came here from somewhere."_

"_Where?" Niko asked._

"_Oh, the Midwest. You probably know more people here than me."_

"_More assholes maybe." Niko remarked._

"_Here we are, this will be fun. Let's play a few frames." Michelle told him, ignoring his remark and walking to the doors._

_Once inside, the two immediately got into a game. Although it was a really close game, Niko managed to win the match._

"_You're good Niko. That was fun. Will you take me back home now?"_

"_No, you can walk. Just kidding. Too soon? Let's go."_

_Walking back onto the boardwalk, Niko decided to start another conversation._

"_So, you don't know many people here in Liberty City. No boyfriends or husbands or anything?" He asked._

"_No, I'm guess I'm married to my job."_

"_Well, what do you do?_

"_What do you do?"_

"_Come on, I asked first…"_

"_I work with Mallorie. What do you do, exactly?"_

"_You're a hard girl to talk to, Michelle._

"_I guess you're not used to talking to American women."_

"_I guess."_

_Getting back into her car, Niko drove Michelle back to her apartment._

"_That was nice. I'm really interested in seeing you again._

"_Yeah. That would be good. I'll give you a call."_

"_Please do, Niko. See you soon." Michelle replied, heading back into her home._

**Present Day**

"Yeah, that was fun, what did they do to the carnival?" Karen asked.

"They demolished it, they didn't really have a use for it."

"Weird, here's our stop." Karen replied, telling Niko to pull up.

Stopping in front of the house, Niko was expecting some super secret lair with a crap ton of cameras. However, what he saw instead was a camera crew filming some starlets, presumably for a reality TV show.

"What the fuck is this?" Karen asked, bewildered.

"This place? Karen, they've been filming some TV show for the past week or so." Niko chuckled, "No way they're any danger to this country."

"Yeah, you're right. I'll call Ed." Karen replied, "Hey, we got the wrong house, we need another address." She informed, hanging up before turning to Niko, "Want to get a coffee?"

Sometime later, Niko and Karen were sitting at a cafe drinking their coffee when Edward called them back and said that their new address was at Chumash, on the Western Highway. With that said, the two cut their coffee break short and proceeded to the next destination. Stopping at the cliffside opposite to the beach house, the two went up it and had a clear view of the beach house.

"This'll do." Karen told Niko.

"Alright, cool." He replied, pulling out a sniper rifle from a case he was carrying.

"Alright, we need a description of the target." Karen told Edward, hanging up.

"Hey Karen, let me ask you something."

"Sure."

"Every time we went on a date you were fine with it. However, whenever I took you drinking, you never wanted to have yourself, why was that."

"It was because I could record what you said when you were drunk." She replied sheepishly.

"Of course. Did you catch me saying anything noteworthy?"

"Not really." She replied honestly.

"Right. Remember that one time where I managed to get you drunk?"

"Oh, don't remind me."

**Liberty City, 2008**

_Shortly after the death of Vlad and Niko's employment of the Faustin family, Niko took Michelle out Comrade's Bar. Currently, Niko was already on his fifth shot. However, just like always, Michelle was just sitting next to him, waiting for him to finish up so they could leave the bar._

"_Michelle, how is it that every time I bring you to this bar, you never want to drink anything?" Niko slurred._

"_I told you before, I prefer staying sober."_

"_Come on, have a little fun. Life's too short to not do something like this."_

"_Sorry, no."_

"_Michelle, come on. You never had a night where you got too drunk?"_

"_Yes and I prefer to keep it that way." She replied, standing firm._

"_Come on, just have one."_

"_Yeah, you're right, I'll just have one."_

_A short while later, that one shot turned into ten more shots, with Niko and Michelle walking out of the bar drunk._

"_You know Michelle, you're a strange girl." Niko slurred._

"_I know Niko, it's just that I never have fun. At work, all they say I do is work." Michelle slurred._

"_Isn't that the point?"_

"_Yeah, but I never have fun doing it! It sucks! I just want to do other stuff instead!"_

"_Then you won't be able to live in your house no more."_

"_Who cares! I want to do fun stuff!" She replied, sounding cheerful._

"_Shit, maybe you should've stayed sober."_

_Somehow, they managed to find Michelle's car. Driving to her house, Niko managed to shake off the alcohol just in time before crashing. However, Michelle was still pretty drunk. Eventually, Niko pulled up to her house._

"_Thanks Niko, thanks for letting me have fun for once!" Michelle told him, both happily and drunkenly._

"_Um, yeah, you sure you'll be able to get up to your apartment?"_

"_I'll be fine! See you around handsome!" Michelle slurred, getting out of the car and heading inside her house._

**Present Day**

"You were so drunk, you could barely even understand what you were saying!" Niko laughed.

"Ugh, that night, I threw up more than I could remember." Karen replied, although she smiled at the memory.

However, the reminiscing was cut short since Karen's phone began ringing.

"Yeah Ed?" She answered, "Alright thanks." She told him, hanging up, "Do you see anybody that may be Azerbaijani?"

After a bit of looking at the people through the scope, Niko saw that nobody really stood out.

"Not really, they blend in really well."

"They look Eastern." Karen told him, trying to help.

"Half of the fucking town looks Eastern. Shit, I'm Eastern."

"Well does anybody stand out?"

"Nope, make the call."

"Ed, they're having a party down there, we're gonna need more information." She told him before hanging up.

The next minute or two were just Niko looking at the party through the scope, trying to find the target while Karen looked on.

"So, what did you do when you were working for Ed back in Liberty."

"Not much. I was working for this family called the Pegorino's. Their leader, Jimmy Pegorino, desperately wanted to get on the Commision with the Five Families. So, as a last thing in order to get a seat, he wanted me to go to a business deal with a Russian mobster named Dimitri Rascalov. Problem was that he was the same guy to betray me very early on when I came here."

"So, what did you do?" Karen asked, intrigued.

"I had two choices. Either I do the deal or I take out Dimitri once and for all."

"What choice did you choose?"

"Well." NIko started to say, "I began the long angry drive from the Honkers in Alderney to the Platypus in Broker.

**Liberty City, 2008**

_For Niko, it was hard to let go of revenge. Even though many of his friends, especially Roman, believed that getting revenge would only cause more problems, the thought of just letting Dimitri off after all the things that he did to him and Roman would've made Niko a fool. So currently, Niko jumped into the Platypus's cargo bay after killing a number of Dimitri's Russians, where he was in cover._

_"Hey Dimitri, I don't think I'll be doing this deal with you. We have other business to finish." Niko called out._

"_Niko, it's been a long time. I thought your time in America might have calmed you down." Dimitri replied._

"_America does not change everyone. Look at you, you arrived in this country a spineless rat who would sell out his friends. That is what you will be when you die here." Niko retorted, cocking his M4 Carbine and stepping out off his cover._

_What happened next was a blur. However, Niko felt that all the pent up rage overtook him, as he managed to wipe out all of Dimitri's Russians in a matter of seconds, with gruesome results coming out of that as well. As for Dimitri, he held his own for as long as he could. However, he could not hide from Niko's rage and was eventually wounded._

"_Come on Dimitri, I'm here to end this." Niko called out menacingly, causing Dimitri to walk out from his cover, trembling like the coward he was._

_Walking up to him, Niko dropped his empty M4 Carbine and pulled out his Deagle and pointed it at Dimitri. _

"_You're about to learn a lesson, actions have consequences. You screwed me over, now you're paying for it. Shame that'll be the second last thing that goes into your head. Goodbye."_

"_You're the one who's going to learn a lesson. People aren't going to be happy if you kill me!"_

"_I've never been popular. I don't mean to start now."_

"_Please Niko, you don't need to do this." Dimitri pleaded, "It's not too late, we can work this out!"_

_Unfortunately for Dimitri, Niko tuned out what he was saying. Instead, Niko began thinking about all the ways that Dimitri wronged him. First he destroyed Roman's home and business, drove them out of Hove Beach, kidnapped Roman, tried to reveal the truth of his friend's, Bernie Crane, lover, Bryce Dawkins's homosexuality. And finally, as Niko believed, being a backstabbing lying prick that he was always going to be. Without even thinking, Niko aimed his Deagle at his legs and fired, causing him to collapse in pain, before shooting a bullet in between his eyes._

"_I should have put you out of your misery a long time ago. Goodbye, Dimitri." Niko remarked to his corpse, before leaving the Platypus for the last time._

**Present Day**

"Wow, you actually did all that?" Karen asked, astonished by the story.

"Yep. I guess anger can really do something to you."

"Man, I never believed that something like that could happen."

"Well, since it's me we're talking about, it's plausible."

Suddenly, Karen's phone began ringing.

"Yeah Ed? Alright, thanks." Karen answered, "We got another lead, look for a beard."

"Anything specific or does what I have count as well?"

"Start at mountain man and work your way down until we find somebody who fits the profile."

"This party has a lot of beards." Niko observed, "This place is known for it surprisingly."

"Damn!" Karen swore, pulling out her phone, "Hey, this party's full of weak chins, we need more to go on!" She informed, hanging up, "So what happened afterwards?"

"What do you mean?" Niko asked, confused.

"After you killed Dimitri, what happened afterward?"

"Oh yeah." Niko understood, remembering old times, "The day after I killed Dimitri was Roman and Mallorie's wedding. I got dressed and took Kate over there for the ceremony."

"Who's Kate?"

"She was the brother of my friend Packie, who was also at my house at our celebration. Anyways, we made our way over there and the Roman and Mallorie got married. Afterwards, we were standing outside when Pegorino suddenly pulled up."

"_You fucking double crossing immigrant shit!"_

"He tried to kill me in a driveby. However, he instead hit Kate, who was standing right next to me."

"Oh my god."

"Yeah, then like the coward that he was, Pegorino drove off." Niko reminisced sadly, "And the funny thing was that earlier I promised I'd protect her on the drive over there. Good job I did."

Niko and Karen had a minute of silence before she spoke up again.

"What happened to Pegorino?"

"I took care of him."

**Liberty City, 2008**

_It had been a tough day for Niko. Not a day had passed and he was already wanting revenge once more. This time, it was against his former employer, Jimmy Pegorino. Currently, after taking out several of his goons in front of a abandoned casino in Alderney, Niko was running after him. Climbing down the ladder to the casino, Niko took out all the goons protecting Jimmy with a single AK-47 clip. After blowing up an incoming car, Niko reloaded his assault rifle and noticed that Pegorino was escaping in a boat. Not wanting him to get away scot free, Niko hopped onto a dirt bike and gave chase. Eventually, Niko saw a Annihilator piloted by Little Jacob and Roman fly over him. Jumping off a ramp and managing to get into the helicopter, Niko took control and began to give chase._

"_Niko, ya make it, rasta!" Little Jacob acknowledged._

"_No thanks to you, you trying to ditch me?" Niko replied, annoyed._

"_Me knew you'd find a way, me bredren. Take control of dis ting. You better at driving than me."_

"_Okay, let's get this guy." Niko agreed, revving up the minigun turrets._

_Shooting at Pegorino's boat, Niko managed to damage it while avoiding anti-aircraft rockets that were fired at it._

"_I smell his blood. Now it is only a matter of chasing him down._

"_Seen, Niko. We goin fe get him now. Dere ain't nowhere him can go." Little Jacob agreed._

"_Thank you both for helping me with this. It was not your fight."_

"_Niko, any fight of yours is mine as well. We are family." Roman told him_

"_I got ya back, me breda." Little Jacob added as well._

"_This is something that I have to do. Kate had a messed up family, but she remained good. She... was something worth protecting... by helping me today you are doing something good."_

"_Irie, Niko."_

"_I do not care if I am killed, if I am hurt, as long as he pays for his attack. If I live, I will be able to say that today. I did not hesitate. I did what was right."_

_With that, Little Jacob leaned outside and began firing his MP5K at the boat, managing to make it catch fire. However, the helicopter was struck by a rocket._

"_Yeah man, me get de ras clot. See him a crash pon de island?" Little Jacob asked, admiring his work from afar._

_With the helicopter going out of control, Niko managed to land it on Happiness Island. Getting out, Niko, Roman, and Little Jacob saw Pegorino making a break for it. However, as they were on a island, he'd have no place to go._

"_Are you both alright?" Niko asked._

"_Irie, man." Little Jacob answered._

"_Urgh...:" Roman answered as well._

"_Wait here while I finish this." Niko told them, cocking his AK-47._

_Running after Pegorino, Niko eventually found him hidden in some trees. Using the element of surprise, Niko managed to wound Pegorino, allowing him to say some final words._

"_I told you to leave me alone._

"_I give the orders here. Me." Pegorino replied, coughing up blood._

"_You're not looking so good there, Jimmy." Niko mocked._

"_Screw you."_

"_What the fuck did she ever do to you?"_

"_I wanted you, you immigrant dip shit."_

"_Big talk. You wanna know something funny?"_

"_Not really."_

"_The Commission - the old families - I know some of those guys. And they thought you were a fat fucking joke."_

"_Whatever."_

"_A joke! Huh." Niko repeated, laughing at him._

_Not wanting to hear Niko mock him anymore, Pegorino pointed his Glock at Niko, only to taken out with a AK-47 round to the face._

"And that was the beginning of the end of life in Liberty."

**Present Day**

"What happened afterwards?" Karen asked, surprised that Niko lived through all of this, yet was still on his feet.

"Afterwards, I decided that living in Liberty wasn't such a good idea anymore. As a result, I worked as hard as I could in order to get Roman, Mallorie, and Kate out of there." Niko told her.

Karen just stared at Niko, feeling bad for using his family as leverage before and being unsure what to say. Thankfully, Karen's phone rang and she picked it up.

"Ed's telling me that the guy's a smoker and he's left handed." Karen informed, "You see anybody who matches the description."

After a bit of scanning, Niko noticed a man leaned against the railing of the house, smoking a cigarette in his left hand.

"I found him, taking the shot."

Niko pulled the trigger, causing the man's brain matter to fly out of his head. Also, all the attendants to the party ran out of there in a panic.

"Alright Karen, your target, I hope he was anyway, is dead."

"Good enough for me, Ed it's done."

With that, Niko and Karen walked off the cliff back to the car.

"Hey Karen, let me ask you something."

"Sure."

"I asked Eddie about you on the last job he had me do. He told me that he gave you 'your life back'. However, I see that here, you work for them, what the hell?"

"You want the truth?"

Niko nodded.

"Before I was working for the IAA, I used to be a drug runner. I worked with a big crew in Los Venturas. However, the Agency kidnapped one day and told me if I didn't comply with their orders, they would kill me. So they made me get with all sort of guys to monitor them."

"Like me?"

"Yeah. Once the time was right, we'd force them to do off the books operations for us."

"Oh, now it's all becoming so clear."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, you were the only guy that I actually liked."

"Oh, well thanks."

"No problem, want a ride home?"

"No thanks, every time I get reminded of past events, I like to be alone for a while."

"Alright, see you soon." Karen replied, hopping in her car and driving off.

With the task done, Niko looked at his phone in order to find the nearest bar.

**Alright, so that was a looooooooooooooong chapter but I hope you enjoyed it. Next time, we get to see Luis and Johnny fuck shit up with Armando and Henrique who are back after a long hiatus. Anyways guys, thanks 4 reading, hope you liked it, Lt-RexCole out.**


	21. Chapter 21: Another Bad Idea Part 3

**Hello everybody, welcome back to this little story of mine. Previously, Niko had to help rescue Mr. K with Luis and Johnny. While Niko was busy talking to Karen and trying to find the target, Luis and Johnny were going with Armando and Henrique on another drug deal. Read on to find out what happened.**

Luis was unsure if he should've just killed Johnny back when they were rescuing Mr. K, as he still had the chance to do it. Instead, he simply assisted his former adversary in getting the job done. Although this term could've been used for Niko as well, at least Niko didn't do things such send his friends after him and anyone close to him, as Johnny did when he and Tony were buying the diamonds from the Platypus's chef. Anyways, as much as Luis wanted to hit himself over something he had a chance on, he felt he should do it in his sleep. Getting out of his car, Luis proceeded to enter his house when he was stopped by his mother.

"Luis, where have you been?!"

"_Mami, _what's wrong?"

"You had me worried sick!"

"For what?!" Luis retorted.

"You've been gone for five hours!"

Luis sighed, knowing that his mother was going to give him shit for something minor. Because of this, he decided to just let her have her way. As a result, she went on a full five minute tirade of why he should've come home earlier. When she was finished, Luis immediately apologised.

"Good, now don't scare me like that again!"

"I promise."

"Good, I have to go to the store." She replied, walking off.

Watching her go, Luis was about to enter his home.

"Woah, looks like Mr. Big Shot came back!"

Smiling at the voice, Luis turned around to see his friends, Armando and Henrique standing there.

"What's up guys?" Luis replied, greeting his friends.

"Shit's been looking up for us!" Henrique told him.

"How?"

"Fernando's been helping us out."

Upon hearing the man's name, Luis became angry. Not only did he not like the man, considering their first meetup wasn't a good one, there was something odd about him, like he had some other plan.

"Oh, that asshole? Guys, you should stay the fuck away from him. He's bad news."

"Aw, is this you being a bitch again Luis?" Armando groaned.

"No, this is just me looking out for my boys."

"Well, don't worry about us, we're fine." Armando replied.

"Hey, I know a asshole when I see one!" Luis retorted, hearing the sound of a chopper in the distance, "Speaking of assholes."

Hearing the sound of the chopper come closer and closer, Luis eventually saw Johnny pull up on his Hexer, before stopping and walking over to where he, Armando, and Henrique were standing.

"Hey man, what's going on?" Johnny started to say, hoping to get on Luis's good side.

However, unfortunately for Johnny, Luis wasn't having any of that shit.

"Johnny, what the fuck are you doing here?"

"Well, aside from managing to fly a helicopter from a lot in Los Santos to Sandy Shores and making it back to the same lot in record time to reclaim my bike before it got stolen, I'm just looking for business, why?"

"Nothing." Luis replied, "Now, can you get out of here?"

"Wait wait wait, who the fuck is this guy?" Armando asked.

"He's nobody." Luis told him.

"Klebitz, Johnny Klebitz of the Lost MC, nice to meet you." Johnny answered, ignoring Luis remark, "Now, who are your friends?"

Sighing in defeat, Luis just decided to give him what he wanted.

"These degenerates are Armando and Henrique, my friends and part time drug dealers."

"Uh, it's full time now!" Henrique retorted.

"Well isn't that swell. If you guys want to, partner up with the Lost and help us expand in this territory." Johnny told the two.

"Speaking of the partners, Fernando's set us up with a business deal Luis. Want to come along?"

"Man, I'm fucking tired though! I had to rescue some fucking guy from a government building."

"Yeah, it wasn't the best assignment I got either." Johnny agreed, remembering how Niko refused to pull him up.

"Come on, L, it'll be fun though." Henrique persisted.

"Ugh fine, but this is probably going to be one of your fuckups!"

"Aw, fuck you L!"

"Wait, what are you doing?!" Johnny asked.

"They're doing a drug deal." Luis replied, "Want to come?"

"Sure, I'm getting tired of looking for business anyway."

Walking to the van that was parked near Luis's house, the four got into and began to drive off.

"Where is this deal going down?" Johnny questioned.

"It's down Grove Street homes." Henrique replied.

"Hey guys, what did Fernando setup?" Luis asked.

"We're buying some genuine shit that'll move us up as crooks, L!" Armando told him.

"Shit Mando, nothing's genuine, you of all people should know that."

"Well, it's not bad to dream, right?"

Arriving at Grove Street, the four got out and proceeded to go to the house that had the buyer.

"Alright keep cool, A and H are gonna do their thing!" Luis told Johnny.

"Don't worry, if anything happens." He replied, opening his leather jacket, showing his assortment of different weapons that he had on standby, "I'll be fine."

"Here's hoping." Luis added, "Considering these two idiots kind of suck at dealing."

Walking to the door, Luis and Johnny noticed something that Armando and Henrique were oblivious to. The Ballas in the area began to either drive or pedal away from the area or lock themselves in their homes. Although this worried Luis and Johnny, they still had matters to attend to. With Armando knocking on the door, a Ballas gang member cracked it open.

"You got the grip?!"

Grabbing a duffel bag at his side, Henrique opened it to show stacks full of money it.

"Yeah, we got it." Henrique replied.

Unlocking the door, the Ballas member brought out the brick of cocaine for view.

"Sample?"

"Nah man, we're good." Armando replied.

Upon seeing the brick of cocaine, Johnny got suspicious. Looking at it, he saw that the package was a rectangular shape. However, every time he dealt with cocaine, it always came in round packages. Also, the Ballas had the package cracked opened a bit to reveal that there was some coke in there. However, Johnny noticed that there was a bit of empty space around it. Coming to the conclusion that what they were buying wasn't completely cocaine, Johnny decided to intervene, as Henrique was already handing over the money.

"Hey buddy, could you open it up a bit more?!" Johnny asked, seeing if his theory was true.

"No way man, we're leaving." Luis told him, looking around worriedly.

While Johnny was busy figuring out if the cocaine that they were buying was real, Luis was busy looking at Grove Street. Not only did it worry him how the place just became devoid of life, it also made Luis think that this was planned and it was some sort of setup.

"Open it up a bit more, it won't hurt anyone!" Johnny persisted.

"No, you heard what your boy said, you're leaving!"

Not having any of that, Johnny immediately grabbed the cocaine, resulting in him having a tug of war with the Ballas member. Luis, noticing this, immediately pulled Johnny away. However, in doing so, he managed to rip the cocaine in half, proving Johnny's suspicion that it was fake.

"What the fuck?" Luis asked, perplexed.

"Well, looks like _somebody_ mixed up the order!" Johnny remarked, dropping his half of the drywall.

"You think you were fucking slick selling us this shit, man?!" Armando asked, angrily.

Not wanting to have to deal with the wrath of the four, the Ballas member shut his doors and locked the door. Suddenly, the four heard the sounds of tires screeching and guns cocking. Looking to the streets, they saw yellow cars with people wearing yellow in them approaching their position

"Fuck, I knew this was a setup!" Luis remarked, running to cover with the other three following him.

Placing themselves against a wall, Luis, Johnny, Armando, and Henrique took out a Remington 870, Striker, M249 SAW, and AA-12 respectively and opened fire on the Vagos.

"You awake now Luis?!" Armando asked, spraying down Vagos with his SAW.

"No thanks to you degenerates! Look what you got me into!" Luis replied, shooting the driver of a incoming Vagos car.

"Don't worry L, we'll get you out of it!" Henrique replied, blasting away some gangsters.

"Shit, hopefully bro!"

Moving up Grove Street, the four managed to blast their way through any Vagos that tried to take them out. Eventually, due to their combined gunfire and precise shots, they managed to move up. Eventually they got to the gas station. However, they noticed that the Vagos were still on them. Thankfully, there were two fully gassed up sports bikes that were parked outside the store.

"Hey let's use this to get out of here!" Luis remarked, hopping on one with Armando getting on it as well.

"Meh, it isn't a Hexer but it'll do." Johnny mused, getting on one as well with Henrique hopping on.

"Alright we split up, then we'll meet up later!" Luis told the group speeding off on his bike.

"You boys have fun with each other!" Henrique yelled, as Johnny sped off in a different direction.

Luis was busy trying to avoid the Vagos firing at him while Armando shot back with his MP5. Although it seemed like a good idea initially, Luis found that controlling the bike wasn't completely a walk in the park, especially since he was both carrying a passenger and being shot at the same time.

"Come on A, ice these fools!" Luis told him.

"Try doing that while you're moving all over the fucking place!" Armando replied, shooting a clip at the car following them.

"Motherfucker, I'm trying to make sure that these assholes following us don't kill us!"

"And you're doing such a good job at it, bro!"

"Fuck you!"

After a bit of driving and shooting, Armando got a lucky break and managed to get a full clip in the car's engine, causing it to catch fire and blow up. With the problem over, Luis proceeded to drive Armando back to his house, where he saw that Johnny did the same.

**15 minutes earlier**

After splitting up on Luis's orders, Johnny and Henrique were driving away from two Vagos bikes and a van that was one their tail. While Henrique managed to dispatch the bike riders with his Uzi, he was unable to land a perfect shot on the van following them. Johnny, on the other hand, was having a easy time compared to Luis, since he spent most of his life riding a motorcycle. However, he noticed Henrique having a hard time.

"Hey, how are you doing?!" Johnny asked, swerving through traffic in a attempt to lose their tail.

"Fucking shit bro! I can't hit this motherfucker!"

"Since that's the case, use this!" Johnny told him, handing him his Striker, "I've been in the same situation, this gun hasn't failed me since then!"

Taking the Striker in his hands, Henrique aimed it at the van and fired. Although he didn't anticipate the recoil, Henrique steadied his aim and emptied the entire clip into the van, causing the van to explode.

"Shit, I gotta tell A to get me one of these!" Henrique remarked, handing the Striker back to Johnny.

Driving Henrique back to his house, he noticed that Luis did the same and dropped Armando off.

"Shit Johnny, that shit was hot! Thanks for getting me out of there!"

"No problem." Johnny replied, "Want to trade numbers?"

"Sure bro, you're a cool guy."

Johnny and Henrique then added each other to their contact lists. Meanwhile, Luis and Armando began to say a few final words.

"Let this be a lesson for you A! I fucking worry for you and H!"

"Calm down L, shit." Armando replied, "Damn, you sound like my mom!"

With that, Henrique and Armando got off their respective bikes and went into their home. Noticing each other, Luis and Johnny walked up to one another.

"You alright Johnny?"

"I'm fine, what about you? Shit, you okay?" Johnny replied, noticing Luis's worry lines.

"Man, it's just I worry for those idiots. They're following some shady motherfucker!"

"Who's the motherfucker?"

"Some asshole named Fernando. He's one of those Marabunta Grande gangsters."

"Is he now?" Johnny mused, "You know what? I'll help you look for him."

"What do you mean?"

"I got people that got connections."

"How does..?"

"The Lost MC may ride bikes, but we try to get deals once they comes up."

"Shit, thanks man."

"No problem. Just look after your guys."

After trading numbers, the two went their separate ways, with Luis going home to crash while Johnny went to continue his relentless crusade of finding business. However, in a few hours, the IAA is going to come knocking once more.

**Hope this was a good chapter. Anyways, next time, Niko, Johnny, and Luis are going to meet up for another operation for the IAA. Until then, check back for more. Thanks 4 reading, Lt-RexCole, out.**


	22. Chapter 22: Another Request

**Hello everybody, welcome back to the story. Previously, we had Niko share his past to Karen while Johnny and Luis went on a botched drug deal with Armando and Henrique. Now, the IAA is calling the three for another favor. Read on to find out what happens.**

Waking up from a hangover was one thing for Niko. However, waking up in an alley way with a hangover with the IAA calling you was a whole another thing altogether. Reluctantly, Niko pulled out his ringing phone and answered it.

"What?" Niko answered groggily.

"Good work on taking out that target Niko, but we've got something for you to do now. Come by the lot." Edward told him, hanging up.

Picking himself off the ground, Niko managed to lose his headache once he found his car. Driving over to the lot, he approached Edward T. Fortune, Karen, and Agent Deng, who were chilling by some boxes, lay out there.

"Okay, what are we doing?" Niko asked, "We took care of your problem so why I am here?"

"Unfortunately for you, the Agency needs your help." Edward told him, "However, don't let it be a surprise when we need something else from you."

"The why don't you ask _him _to do it!" Niko asked, pointing at Agent Deng, "He's your new agent after all!"

"Well…" Edward started to say, noticing Johnny and Luis pull up, "Oh, here are your friends now."

"You fucking called them again?!" Niko asked.

"The job you're going to do requires all of you." Edward said blankly.

"Hey, Niko. So are we helping the pigs wage war on each other again?" Johnny greeted, walking up to them.

"Yeah bro, that's like the fucking Agency's main purpose in life apparently." Luis added, walking beside Johnny.

"How are both of you still alive now, because I assumed you killed each other by this time." Niko told his two friends.

"Well I helped him with a drug deal." Johnny started to say.

"And he helped save my degenerate friends from buying drywall." Luis finished.

"Anyways." Karen interrupted, "We need help with something else. As you may know, some of the government's pretty corrupt."

"Look who's talking." Niko, Luis, and Johnny said at the same time.

"Well we're corrupt in a good way." Karen replied defensively, causing chuckles from the trio.

"But the Bureau isn't like that." Edward continued, "They want to cause general panic so that they can receive their paycheck at the end of the day."

"It's a major problem." Agent Deng added.

"Now they secured some… funds that we need to requisition." Edward finished.

"Why?" Niko asked.

"We feel that they're going to use those funds to finance a war that'll take place on the streets." Agent Deng told them, getting up from his seat, "So you guys got to get it for us."

"The bonds are leaving in a armored car." Edward added.

"Fuck you Eddie; we don't have the fucking time to set up!" Niko retorted.

"That's not our concern." Edward replied nonchalantly, walking off with Karen and Agent Deng following him.

"You'll be fine." Karen added.

"Fuck you, Karen." Niko spat without thinking, immediately regretting it once he saw her hurt by his words once more.

However, Niko couldn't think about apologizing, the Agency people were long gone. Now alone with Johnny and Luis, Niko realized he was in another situation that he'd probably not be able to succeed.

"So." Johnny spoke, breaking the silence, "We're all bitches to the pigs, aren't we?"

"I guess bro." Luis replied.

"Well, I've been a bitch for a while, you two got lucky." Niko added, "So how are we going to do this?"

"We could blow up the van." Johnny suggested.

"And risk destroying the bonds? We might as well just blow us up as well." Niko retorted.

"How about we kill the drivers and just get into the back, steal the bonds and run off?"

"If the drivers or any bystanders see us, we'll probably be stopped by cops anyway.

"Oh yeah, good point."

"Well come on, we're criminals, we should know a way to do this." Niko told them, annoyed.

Getting up from his seat, Niko tried the hardest that he could to come up with a plan. That's when he remembered something that he watched a long time ago.

**Liberty City, 2008**

_It had been a few days since Niko had rescued Roman from Dimitri's men. Since the cause of his kidnapping was due to him gambling all his money away, Niko didn't expect him to get into bad habits again in a short amount of time. However, that's what he did and he got a whole new penthouse in Algonquin. Currently Niko was exploring it with Roman._

"_Isn't this place great NB?!" Roman asked excitedly._

"_Roman, I thought I told you that gambling was how we got problems in the first place!" Niko replied, annoyed._

"_Oh come on Niko, fucking lighten up for once." Roman told him, walking over to the TV._

"_Well, it's hard to do that when there are people that want you and me dead!"_

"_Hey look what I found!" Roman exclaimed, ignoring Niko's comment._

_Walking over to Roman, Niko saw that he was holding up two movies, both by the director Solomon Richards. One was called "Shoulder of Orion II" while "Creek Street"._

"_Movies Roman?"_

"_Which one do you want to watch?" Roman asked._

"_I don't have time for this." Niko replied, walking past Roman, only to be stopped when he stepped in front of him._

"_Come on cousin, it could be fun." Roman persisted, "After all, what was the last you did something normal?"_

_Thinking deeply, Niko realized that he never did, as he mostly was doing contract jobs for people. Although he didn't really care about American culture, which he considered hypocritical and self absorbed, he felt it couldn't hurt._

"_Okay fine, I'll watch the movie."_

"_Which one?" Roman asked, raising both movies._

_Looking at the covers, Niko saw that the "Creek Street" one had four bank robbers wearing clown masks standing in the middle of the street with police swarming in on them while the "Shoulder of Orion II" had a astronaut fighting aliens on the cover. Although Niko wanted to pick the second one, since he always wanted to be a astronaut since he was young, he picked the first one instead as he felt that it suited his current lifestyle better. Watching the film, it opened up in Las Venturas with an armored van rolling down the street. However, it was stopped when it was blocked off by a garbage truck. Suddenly, the van was overturned by a incoming tow truck. The robbers suddenly got out of their respective vehicles and placed C4 on the back, blowing up the van doors, allowing the two to take out all the money and place it into duffel bags. However, LVPD was there shortly afterward._

_Jumping into cover, the two men returned fire while their two friends provided sniper support from the rooftops above. Eventually, police attention waned, allowing the two robbers to get in a nearby getaway car and leave._

"_Shit, this is a fucking good movie." Roman spoke._

"_You're right about that, Roman." Niko agreed, enjoying himself._

**Present Day**

As Niko was thinking, Johnny and Luis were talking about their criminal experiences, hoping they could improvise a plan based on what happened to them. Opening his eyes, Niko finally understood what was to be done. Turning around, Niko started to speak.

"I got it. Since we're taking them down in a secluded place, we could use vehicles to block them."

"What do you mean?" Johnny asked, confused.

"We use a trash truck to block them while we use a tow truck to knock them down!" Niko explained, "We also need disguises, and we'll be fine. We just to hope that they won't call the cops once we do."

"If they do?" Luis asked.

"We'll deal with it. Once they can't take it anymore, we make our escape, destroy the vehicles and leave."

"Well I don't have any better ideas." Johnny said, getting up from his seat.

"Me neither but it's a good plan." Luis added, "So all we need is a tow truck, trash truck, getaway vehicle, and disguises."

"What about backup?" Johnny suggested, "If the shit's going to go down, I'd like to know that there's somebody watching my back."

"Yeah me too." Luis agreed.

"Fine, I'll call Packie." Niko told them.

"I'd like more, you wouldn't mind if I'd call my guy Javier, right?" Johnny asked.

"Fine, go ahead. But he better not fucking backstab us."

"The Lost MC doesn't snitch. What about you Luis? Why don't you call your friends?"

"Armando and Henrique? Fuck no! I don't trust those fools to cover you and me, let alone do a drug deal!"

"Come on. They seem like good guys." Johnny persisted, "Maybe they're like that because they didn't get the chance to do something like this."

"What you think N, should I call them?"

"As long as they don't snitch." Niko replied, "So how's getting what?"

"Me and Javier will get the trucks." Johnny replied.

"I'll get the getaway." Luis replied.

"Guess that leaves me with the disguises. Call when you got your things." Niko told them driving off and calling Packie.

"What's up Niko boy?" Packie answered.

"Hey Packie, I've got to do a heist for the Agency and we're splitting up to do the jobs. Could you go to Ammu-Nation and get some boiler suits over there?"

"How many?"

"Seven."

"No problem man, I got you." Packie replied, hanging up.

With that done, Niko made his way over to Vespucci Movie Masks, as he knew that they sold masks there. Stopping outside the shop, Niko purchased seven masks for the team and got back into his vehicle before dialing his crew mates.

"I got the masks." He informed, hanging up.

Meanwhile, Packie walked into Ammu-Nation and bought six boiler suits and some ammo for himself. Walking out, Packie dialed Niko's number.

"Hey man, I got the suits."

"Cool. When the heist is on, I'll give you a call." Niko replied, hanging up.

**Meanwhile**

After driving to where the trash truck was coming through, Johnny dialed Javier's number. Even though it took him three times, Johnny eventually had Javier pick up.

"Hey Johnny, what is it?"

"Hey man, could you steal a tow truck? Me and my friends are doing a heist and we'd like you to help."

"I would Johnny but I gotta be in the lab."

"Tell Terry to do it and let Jeff deal the guns for once." Johnny replied hanging up.

Just as he finished, he saw the trash truck pull up in front of him. Following it slowly, Johnny waited until the driver got out to grab another trash bag. Quickly running over to the driver's seat, Johnny drove off and made his way over to the lot. Getting out, Johnny called his crew mates.

"I got the trash truck everyone." He informed, hanging up.

Meanwhile, Javier was making his way over to the where the tow truck was. Stopping a relatively small distance away, he started sneaking up on a man who was fixing his smoking engine. Taking out a pool cue, he swung as hard as he could, succeeding in knocking the man out. With that done, Javier hopped in the tow truck and drove it over to the lot where Johnny was waiting.

"Here you go Johnny!"

"Thanks man, I suggest you find a hotel room or something because this operation's going to happen soon."

"Alright, see you then." Javier replied, walking off.

**Meanwhile**

After Luis was able to find a place where the police wouldn't bother to look at, he dialed Henrique's number.

"Hey L, what's going on."

"Hey H, I need a F620. And bring Armando too, I need to talk to you both."

"Alright L, we'll be there."

After a bit of waiting, Henrique and Armando eventually pulled up. Getting out, they approached their friend.

"Hey L, why'd you bring us out here?" Henrique asked.

"It better be a good reason!" Armando added.

"I brought you here to tell you guys that I'm doing a heist with a crew and I want you guys to come along."

Upon hearing this, Armando and Henrique jaws dropped once they heard they were going to do something so daring.

"So, are you degenerates in?" Luis asked.

"Fuck yeah, we're in!" Henrique exclaimed.

"This is going to be better than dealing ever was!" Armando added.

"Alright, I'll call you guys when it's ready."

"You better L! We'll be waiting!" Armando told him, walking off with Henrique.

Pulling out his phone, Luis called his crew mates.

"Yo, the ride's in place man!'

**And there you go, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next time, we're not going to have just three, but seven people on this job and I promise it's going to be interesting! Check next time for the parody of "Blitz Play". Thanks 4 reading, Lt-RexCole out.**


	23. Chapter 23: The Blitz

**Welcome back to the story everybody. Previously, we had Niko, Johnny, and Luis inform their friends about the heist. With that said, I believe that this is going to go good, with everybody watching each other's back. Read on to find out what happens.**

With all the things required for the heist in place, the seven man group decided to meet up a day later to pull off the heist. The first ones to arrive at the lot were Niko and Packie, who waited for the other people to come. Eventually, Luis, Armando, and Henrique pulled up in their Landstalker.

"Hey guys." Niko greeted, as the three men approached him.

"What's up bro?" Luis replied, "Where's Johnny at man?"

"Guess that's him." Packie answered, pointing to Johnny and Javier pulling up on a Hexer.

With everybody present, Niko began to give a rundown of the plan that was going to be done.

"Alright, Johnny and Javier, you're going to be stationed here and here. You guys are lookout. Tell me when the car comes by." Niko told them, pointing at places in the picture, "Luis, you and your friends are going to be in the alley with the tow truck while me and Packie block the car with the tow truck. When it's stopped, you drive into them. Once that's done, we grab all the shit then make our way out of there."

"Hey, what if one time shows up?" Henrique asked.

"If they do, me, you, Armando, Luis, and Packie will deal with the police while Johnny and Javier will provide sniper support." Niko explained, "Any questions?"

"Yeah, you said we'd be wearing disguises." Luis told him.

"Right, the masks!" Niko said, walking over to a duffel bag containing the masks and opening it up with the rest of the crew.

"Seriously bro?" Armando asked, looking at the masks.

A short time later, the seven men walked out decked in old movie masks and boiler suits. Johnny and Packie were looking with disdain at what they were wearing, Niko, Luis, and Javier were just standing stoically, while Armando and Henrique were chucking at their appearance.

"Alright, let's fucking do this." Armando remarked, hopping into tow truck.

With everyone heading into their respective vehicles, the group of seven proceeded with the plan. Getting into the trash truck, Niko and Packie went to the area where the armored car was going to come through.

"Alright, bikers, what's the ETA?" Niko asked.

"Hey Javier, do you see it?" Johnny asked his partner.

"I'm looking homes!"

After a bit of scanning with the binoculars, Javier eventually caught sight of the armored car rolling in."

"I found it guys! Better hurry though, it's coming in fast."

With that piece of information noted, Niko immediately parked the trash truck across both lanes and simply waited. Just as planned, the armored truck was stopped, allowing Luis to start driving the tow truck into the van.

"The Northwood boys are coming for you motherfucker!" Armando yelled, as Luis started gaining speed.

After a bit of driving, Luis's tow truck collided with the armored van, causing it to topple over and demolish a brick fence behind it. The five men then proceeded to get out of their vehicles.

"Alright L, blow up the doors." Niko instructed.

Doing as he was told, Luis placed one of his sticky bombs on the armored van's back doors, blowing it up.

"Get out! Come on! On the ground, you fucking chumps!" Packie yelled at the two drivers of the van, who got out through the back.

"My fucking ears! I'm fucking deaf you complete pricks!" One of them yelled, clutching his ears.

"Clean out the van bro, we got these guys." Henrique told Niko and Packie, allowing them to divert their attention to finding the bonds.

"The alarms been tripped. The cops will be swarming here in ten seconds, you better run!"

"_Cállate la boca_!" Luis told them.

"Alright boys, we got the shit!" Packie informed, with Niko placing the bonds inside his boiler suits.

"Oh shit, it's Five-O!" Armando observed, firing his M249 SAW at the incoming police cars.

"Alright everybody, we got to make a stand!" Niko told the group, running to his spot with Packie close behind.

With the crew in place, they've began to mow down the incoming cops. Luis, Armando, and Henrique took cover by some barriers while occasionally popping out to shoot incoming police officers. Niko and Packie positioned themselves a bit higher so they could both provide cover to the Northwood boys and have a clear view of the way the police were coming through. Johnny and Javier however, were perched so high that they were able to provide sniper support while the police couldn't do anything about it.

"Hey guys, there's some pigs coming up the back alley!" Johnny informed.

"I'll take care of it." Niko replied.

Running to the back alley, Niko saw NOOSE operatives proceeding up the alleyway. Aiming his M4 at them, Niko managed to kill all of them in quick succession. However, he decided to stay there just in case any more police forces showed up.

"Guys, there are more of Los Santos's finest coming up that road!" Packie informed.

"Nothing the Northwood boys can't handle!" Armando replied.

"A, just be fucking careful." Luis chided.

"Well sorry if I get carried away, Captain Downtown!"

"I'm no Captain Downtown anymore!"

"L, A! Stop fucking being bitches right now!" Henrique told them, annoyed.

Getting out of cover at the same time, the Northwood boys managed to wipe out all the cops coming up the alley in quick succession before ducking down again. However, the three found their position the target of recently placed NOOSE snipers.

"Shit, Five-O's got snipers!" Luis informed, blind firing because of it.

"Don't worry man, we got it." Javier replied.

Lining up their shots, Johnny and Javier managed to take out the four snipers that were giving the Northwood boys trouble. With that done, it allowed them and Packie to shoot the cops without any hassle. Meanwhile, Niko was currently shooting some more boys in blue and NOOSE that recently arrived in the alleyway. Although able to dispatch ground troops easily, an armored NOOSE vehicle suddenly came speeding in, with Niko being unable to shoot through the bulletproof glass. Thankfully, the car was blown up by a rocket fired by Johnny.

"Jesus Christ Johnny! Could you fire it even closer?" Niko told him sarcastically.

"Yeah sorry man, I REALLY need to get this calibrated."

Suddenly, a LSPD chopper flew over the crew, only to be heavily damaged with Javier's AK-47 and being blown up with another one of Johnny's rockets. After that was done, police attention waned.

"Looks like they're backing off, this is our chance!" Packie informed, running for the tow truck.

"Alright everybody, let's get out of here, we'll meet up later." Niko told the crew, running off in the distance.

With that, the Northwood boys got into the trash truck and drove off to the location of the F620. Once they arrived, they destroyed the truck, hopped in the car, and made their way to the highway.

"Shit man, I've never felt so alive!" Armando remarked.

"Mando, you've been in gunfights before." Luis countered.

"Yeah L, but this was different! We actually had a purpose."

"Man, you degenerates are fucking crazy man. I wonder what Niko's doing."

**Meanwhile**

"Alright Eddie, I got your shit. Now what do want?"

"Take it to my guy in the Tongva Hills. You remember Devin Weston don't you."

"Sure."

"Deliver the package to him." Edward told him, hanging up.

Driving all the way from the ambush point to Devin Weston's beach house, Niko got out and approached the man standing inside the gate.

"I have a package for Devin Weston."

"Package for Mr Weston?" A guard asked into his receiver, "Come on in."

Opening the gate for Niko, the two guards escorted him to where Devin Weston was at.

"I'm telling you that I don't give a flying fuck." Devin responded to Niko's attempts to hand him the bonds, being more interested in the game he was playing on his phone, "Boom, so long motherfucker! You remember me, right?"

"Yeah, the Agency's best friend." Niko replied harshly, dropping the bonds on the floor and turning around to leave.

"Hang on, we're done here yet. I got a job for you, bro." Devin told him, "Five quality scores. Big ticket cars. Major payday bro!"

"Nice to hear, I got the people for job, I'll put you in touch." Niko told him, turning around once more.

"N-N-N-N-No, I don't want some dude, I want you, I want your crew."

"Well maybe we can't always get what we want! I came here for a better life but instead I'm working for the Agency who fucking more shit on me than anybody else! So sorry if I don't want to give a fuck about your 'scores'!" Niko yelled, "I'll see if he's interested." He told him, walking off.

"Okay buddy, let's start over. I bet you like something."

"What's to like? All I do is kill and rob."

"Well I bet there's something. You like football? I got a stake in a sports investment venture. You like the market? I got some funds you can manage. Name your poison, man!"

"I don't give a shit about any of that."

"Okay, you're playing hardball. Let me think for a second. Got it! Why don't I hook you up with Solomon Richards?"

Upon hearing this, Niko laughed harder than he ever had before, much to Devin's annoyment.

"Seriously?! Don't fucking make me laugh more than I have to!"

"Well sorry to say Slick, it's true. The guy's retiring and I'm doing a finance deal for his studio. I'll hook you guys up once you get the first few rides."

"Alright fine." Niko replied, walking away.

"_Maybe things will start looking up."_

**Hopefully Niko but we'll find out later. Next time, we're going to see the parody of "I fought the law". Well anyways, thanks 4 reading this chapter everyone, Lt-RexCole.**


	24. Chapter 24: The Car Job

**Okay everybody, welcome back to the story. Previously, we had Niko, Johnny, Luis, and their boys rob a armored van. With that, they're forced to work for another asshole called Devin Weston. Remember him? Well he's going to cause trouble for our heroes. Anyways, read on to find out what happens in this parody of "I Fought the Law."**

Luis didn't expect this to happen. Previously, he had to rob a armored van for the IAA. Now, out of nowhere, Niko informed him and Johnny that they're being forced to steal some cars for a man called Devin Weston. Apparently, he was some billionaire but to Luis, it didn't make sense on why he wanted them to steal the cars. However, as Luis was currently walking towards him and an unknown woman, he was about to find out.

"Slick! Oh, you must be Niko's boy!" Devin Weston said upon laying his eyes on Luis, "Ugh, sometimes enlightenment, it can be a real bitch! Good to meet you!" He told him, holding out a hand.

"Yeah, whatever bro." Luis replied, not bothering to shake his hand.

"We hear you're a competent repo guy, yes?" The woman asked.

"Yeah, I did it for a few months. What does that have to do with anything?"

"You see Slick." Devin started to say, "There's this sort of hobby of mine, requisitioning the underappreciated possessions of my contemporaries for some wealthy communists in China that will value them much more."

"I don't even know what the fuck you said right there."

"You're going to help me rob my so called friends, Slick."

"Why?"

"Well, they have things that other people don't have and because frankly, I'm rich enough to do what I want and you're poor enough to not ask me any stupid goddamn questions. Now, I mean that as a friend."

"Yeah, I bet you do."

While this was going on, Johnny was walking towards them.

"Nice speech. Maybe being a motivational speaker can be another one of your many jobs."

"Ah, of course. You must the biker!"

"Good observation pretty boy."

As the group conversed, Niko showed up last.

"You're late, Slick!"

"Yeah, my cousin tends to make miss appointments that I really don't to be at." Niko replied, walking over to the group.

With everybody present, Devin began to give a rundown of what was going to happen.

"Okay, Niko and biker boy, you're going to dress up as traffic cops and rob two trust fund kids that I know and dislike intensely."

"Why?" Niko asked.

"We can get a good price for the vehicles in Asia. Look, complete the work, you'll all be well paid." The woman told them, "Mr Weston's research team suggests the two boys like to ride on the Senora Freeway." She informed before hopping into a waiting vehicle.

"Sounds manageable." Luis remarked.

"Manageable? Dressing up like a pig is under me." Johnny replied.

"Well, unfortunately for you, it's not for discussion. You two, get going!"

"Come on, Johnny." Niko told him, dragging him as they walked away from the area.

"So, what the fuck do I do?" Luis asked.

"You're going to find those two morons and challenge them to a race. Once you're close to your pals, give them a call and let them chase you. Once their cars are in your possession, call Molly and she'll tell you the rest. Good luck." Devin replied, hopping in his Adder and driving off.

With that being said, Luis got in the car provided for him and started driving the Senora Freeway. When Luis was halfway there, Niko gave him a call.

"Hey bro, I'm almost there, how are you doing."

"Fine, although we look pretty fucking ridiculous."

"¡Coño, I'm glad I'm just driving." Luis chuckled, "How's Johnny doing."

"I feel fucking stupid." Johnny said randomly.

"This on speaker?"

"Yep." Niko confirmed.

"Alright, I'll see you guys soon." Luis replied, hanging up.

After a bit more driving, Luis eventually saw the two kids with their cars at a gas station. Pulling up, Luis got out of his car and interrupted their conversation.

"Hey, let's see if you fools are really what you say you are, or you're just trying to match the horsepower of your cars with the speed of your speech."

"Ooh, the fool wants to race us!" One of the kids said.

"We were just getting out of here anyways." The other said.

Getting into their vehicles, the three started to race on the Freeway. After swerving through traffic, driving in between trucks and buses, and even facing oncoming vehicles, Luis and the two eventually were nearing Niko and Johnny's position. Pulling out his phone, Luis called Niko to inform him.

"Hey, we're getting close, you ready?"

On another part of Los Santos that was close to Luis's position, Niko and Johnny passed the time by eating snacks and talking about their life experiences. However, once the time for their part of the plan to commence, the two got their bikes ready.

"Whatever, I'll tell you more about Pegorino later." Niko told Johnny, prepping his bike.

"You should, I really want to know what happened to Jim."

Starting up their police bikes and activating the sirens, Johnny and Niko started to pursue. However, they were too far away to have an effect. As a result, they had to get closer. After a bit of chasing the three all over Los Santos and even Johnny saying hello to some fellow Lost MC, the three eventually stopped on a bridge. Getting off their bikes, Johnny and Niko approached the trust fund kids first.

"You know how fast you were going?" Johnny asked.

"Gee officer, I don't know. I was trying to keep it under the limit." One of the kids replied sheepishly.

"Well from me and my friend were sitting, it looked you boys were drag racing. Step out of the car."

"Officer, is this really necessary?"

"Yes, it is, come on, hands on the vehicle."

Meanwhile, Niko was trying to get the other trust fund kid out of the car. However, it wasn't working, as the kid in the vehicle was giving snarky comments to Niko's accent and refusing his order to get out of the car. Eventually, Niko lost his cool and dragged the kid out of the car, before hopping in himself. Johnny, taking notice to this, threw the kid to the side and hopped in as well. With the cars in their possession, Luis dialed Molly's number.

"Hello." She answered.

"Hey, you're Devin Weston's assistant, right?"

"Assistant?" Molly replied, acting if had insulted him, "This is Molly Shultz. Senior Vice President and General Counsel for Devin Weston's holdings."

"Yeah, anyways tell Devin that we got the cars."

"Mr Weston will not discuss matters like this over the phone I'll be your port of calls for business concerns."

"Like me and him are going to be friends." Luis grumbled.

"Bring the cars to Hayes Auto on Little Big Horn in South Los Santos. Mr Weston and I will meet you there." She informed, hanging up.

"Hey guys, we got the the cars, let's have a race." Luis suggested.

Agreeing, the three began to race to the the lockup. Although it was a close tie between Niko and Luis, Luis won as he hard more experience racing cars while Niko didn't. Johnny however was unable to keep up and pulled up to the lockup dead last. Getting out of their respective cars, they approached Devin and Molly.

"Gentlemen! I love you all!" Devin said upon seeing the trio, "God this is going to be fantastic. Three crooks and a payday for all!

Approaching the three, he raised each of their hands up and ran through all of them, hi-fiving them in the process.

"Alright, do have our money?" Niko asked.

"Abso-fucking-lutely. Look, you finish the job, you get your paper, but the order was for five cars, that's only two."

"Just give us the motherfucking money right now!" Johnny demanded, approaching Devin menacingly.

"Ooh, I'm so scared, I really really am, but you know what? I'm a payment upon completion type of guy. You don't like the job, take a fucking walk." Devin told him, walking away.

Johnny started to follow him menacingly, only to be stopped when Luis grabbed his arm.

"Just let it go, bro."

"That's going to be difficult." Johnny muttered.

"We'll send you the details of the next vehicle once we find it." Molly told the group.

"Buh-bye gentlemen." Devin added, walking off with Molly.

"Remind me to kill that asshole when I get the chance." Johnny told his friends.

"When the time comes." Luis replied.

"Yeah, let's change out of these though." Niko added, looking at his clothes in disdain.

"You're right, I don't want to be mistaken for a pig when I go back home." Johnny agreed, walking over to his Lost MC jacket.

**Alright, so that's that, the trio is going to have to work for Devin for a bit. You know how that's going to turn out. Anyways, hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Next time, Niko is going to work with Solomon Richards. Until then, check back for the next chapter. Thanks 4 Reading, Lt-RexCole out.**


	25. Chapter 25: Taking on the Guido

**Hello everybody, welcome back to the story. Previously, we had Niko, Johnny, and Luis steal some vehicles. However, they're going to have to work to get the rest. Meanwhile, Devin kept one of his promises and has now introduced Niko to Solomon Richards. Read on to find out what happens.**

Even though Niko had his doubts, as he didn't think Devin would come through with his promise, as he felt like that type of person. However, much to his surprise, Devin did and made the connection. So currently, Niko was making his way up to the office and knocked. Although he assumed Solomon Richards wouldn't be there, the door soon opened to reveal the old movie director.

"Hello."

"Come in, come in." Solomon replied, allowing Niko to enter his office.

"Thanks."

"You must be Niko." Solomon told him, "Devin Weston told me you were a fan."

"Not really a fan, but I love your movies. "Creek Street" is my favorite."

"That's really nice to hear. But let me ask you a question." Solomon replied, sitting at his desk, "Devin Weston, does he want you to bump me off?"

"No, he didn't tell me that. All he said was that you were retiring and needed help on this last movie you were doing."

"Only assholes retire Niko! Him and my son, they want to put me out to pasture and turn this place into condos or a theme park or something."

"This place? So many opportunities can be had here!" Niko remarked.

"Well maybe they want to follow their own opportunities. Some days, I feel I should just let them do it. You know they always say, never work with children or animals. Well I want to add to that list! Never work with directors or actors! This picture's gonna kill me."

"Well, tell me your problem, maybe I can help out." Niko replied, dragging his chair closer to the desk, "Tell me about the movie."

"It's perfect. Set in Liberty City, "Meltdown!" Solomon informed, causing Niko to chuckle, thinking about his experiences, both good and bad.

"I spent most of my time in America there."

"Great! If we need a consultant, we'll call you. Anyways, it's being shot on green screen right back there. We take a look at a financial crisis, and then we boil down into a really simplistic battle between two yuppies, with a lot of training montages."

"It looks like you got the plan all together, what's the actual problem?"

"Milton Mcilroy. I cast him in the second lead because he's cheap. Zero talent incidentally. Well, he's got this new agent, Rocco Pelosi. Apparently he was some Ancelotti back in Liberty who favored the night clubs. But now, he's been hassling us about renegotiating the deal, so now he's holding up shooting until he get paid!"

"That's the problem?" Niko asked.

"I wish. Now, the director doesn't even want to shoot the scenes! Anton Beaudelaire, ever heard of him?"

Niko shook his head.

"That doesn't surprise me. Now he's having a mental breakdown, pissing all over himself who knows where!"

Sighing, Niko got out of his chair and approached Solomon.

"Alright, I'll help you out!" Niko told him, shaking his hand and walking to the door, "But I can't promise a happy ending!" He said just as he left.

"I love you already!" Solomon laughed.

Walking outside, Niko got into his car and started driving over to the area where Milton and Anton were at. Just as he was nearing the area, Solomon called him.

"Oh Solomon, I was just doing that thing." Niko answered.

"Good, good. Now in my haste, I forgot some details."

"I understand, you want Rocco dead."

"Dead? No, god no! Is that a option? No, bad idea, bad idea. Don't kill him, just teach him some manners. He's also in my director's ear if you'll believe it. So teach this punk a lesson, and bring the talent back to the set, ideally, in a more collaborative mood."

"Don't worry; I have ways to convince people. They're all going to be at the club?"

"I'm told isn't a club so much as a rat pit. Anton and Milton are meant to be there and Pelosi's on his way to pick them up. He's taking them to his lawyer to sign the contracts, so if he hears someone from the studio coming, he'll get them out fast!"

"Understood, I'll go in quiet. See you later." Niko replied, hanging up.

Stopping outside the club, Niko noticed a Frogger landing on the roof with a two men, getting out and letting the talent sit inside. Knowing he had to get up there, Niko left his car and climbed over the fence. Sneaking past two employees, he climbed up a ladder and took out a worker fixing a broken radiator. Seeing ladders to his left and right, Niko took the left one first. Before he could do anything, a door suddenly opened, with a worker walking outside. Niko, acting quickly, immediately ducked down by a radiator.

"Damn, it's hot out here." The worker muttered.

Knowing he couldn't blow his cover by shooting him with a unsuppressed pistol, Niko picked up some rocks that were at his feet and threw it at the doorway. With the worker walking back inside. Niko was able to slide down the ladder and go to the other one. After letting two more employees walk by, Niko climbed up the last ladder which got him to the helicopter.

"There you are! Mr. Richards was looking for you!" Niko said as he got up.

"Club's closed Polack." The man standing outside told him.

Suddenly the door opened, revealing Rocco and another man.

"Who's this jackass?" Rocco asked, "Hey you!"

"Turns out these guys love their contract, so they'll be going back to the set with me."

"Can you believe this fucking clown?"

The other man started to reach for a gun.

"No! This guy's all mine." Rocco told him, getting into a fighting stance.

Getting ready to beat Niko up, Rocco started to throw a few punches. However, just like the case with Simeon, Rocco had no chance against the Serbian, who finished him off with a few placed punches to the face and a roundhouse kick to the stomach.

"Alright asshole, we are going to have a new deal." Niko told the downed Rocco, punching him in the face, "You leave these guys alone and I don't kill you right now."

Cowardly, Rocco got up and went to the door.

"Yeah, sure man, sure." Rocco told him, leaving.

"Alright." Niko remarked, hopping into the Frogger, "Let's get back to the lot."

"Look, you can bully him but you can't bully talent, buddy. We are not shooting until I get a new deal."

"Can't bully talent?" Niko laughed, "Just watch me. When I'm done, you're going to listen to whatever I say."

What happened afterward was a combination of fast flying, near hits with buildings, and a few times where Niko flew really high in the air, shut off the engine, let the helicopter fall for a few thousand feet before turning it on again. Eventually, Milton and Anton couldn't take it anymore

"Enough! Enough! Alright, I'll do the shitty movie, for the shitty money!" Milton relented.

"I'll do anything, I'll blow you. Just stop!" Anton asked desperately.

"Alright, let's get you back to the studio." Niko replied, flying to the studio, "Hey Milton."

"What?"

"I think you owe a apology to Mr. Richards."

"What I'm being paid? No, he should apologize to me."

"Brutal honesty bud, you're not that good. It feels phoned in. You're lucky you're even working at all." Anton told him.

"You're kidding me, right? I'm am an artist, dude, I'm…" Milton scoffed.

"You're apologizing." Niko told him blandly, "When you see Solomon, you'll say "sorry for the misunderstanding sir", and you'll always appreciate the opportunities he's given you. Understand?!"

"Alright, alright, I got it."

Landing the Frogger, the three approached Solomon, who looked happy to see them all.

"What a wonderful surprise!" Solomon said, "Anton, my boy! You're an artist, I know that, and this story is the best kind of art! A simplistic cliché-ridden pile of dross that you will turn into magic. Get a grip, I love ya!" He told him, shooing him away.

"So, Solomon." Niko started to say, grabbing his Milton's arm, "Milton has something to say to you."

"I just wanted to say that..that I'm sorry for any misunderstanding sir and I…I."

"Appreciate." Niko whispered.

"I appreciate all the opportunities that you've given me."

"Of course, of course." Solomon replied, shooing Milton away, "Niko, what can I say? You're a natural. I can't believe that you managed to convince them." 

"It's one of many of my many skills."

"Good, would it be okay if I gave you a shout?"

"What do you mean?" Niko asked, confused.

"This picture, for one reason or another, it's cursed. What I need is a associate producer."

Perking his head up, Niko couldn't believe what he heard.

"I'd love that." Niko said without thinking.

"We'll talk soon, I've got to run." Solomon told him, going back into his office.

Turning around, Niko walked off with the biggest smile on his face that he had for a long time.

**Later**

Chilling at home, Niko was thinking about what happened a few hours back there. However, remembering the conversation he had with Solomon, he noticed that he said something about Rocco that seemed really familiar.

"_He's got this new agent, Rocco Pelosi. Apparently he was some Ancelotti back in Liberty who favored the night clubs."_

Thinking harder, Niko realized that Luis always talked about how he worked as a part time bouncer at one of the three clubs in Liberty City. Dialing Luis's number, Niko waited until he picked up.

"What's going on bro, me and Johnny picked up the next ride."

"Good to hear. Anyways, does the name Rocco Pelosi mean anything to you?"

There was silence on the line for a few seconds before Luis spoke up again.

"Rocco? That motherfucker? What does he got to do to with you?"

"You know him?"

"Yeah bro, he was the motherfucker who always gave Tone and me shit." Luis replied, "Why though."

"Well, I ran into him today and beat the shit out of him."

"Good job." Luis told him, "If you find that asshole again, let me know, okay bro?"

"I will Luis, take care."

**Alright, call me whatever you want for reusing plot elements, but to be honest, this makes the most sense, since Niko's been through so much shit but finally things are looking up for him. Anyways, hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I'll see next time in the parody of "Eye in the Sky" I think, I'm not really sure now. Anyways, thanks 4 reading, Lt-RexCole out.**


	26. Chapter 26: Biker in the Sky

**Alright everybody, welcome to the next chapter. So I did make it a parody of the mission, "Eye in the Sky" after all. Anyways, Luis and Johnny have to steal the Z-Type while Niko was doing his thing for Solomon Richards. With that said, let's start of this mission.**

Soon after the collection of those first two cars, Molly sent a request to Luis and Johnny to pick up another car. This time, it was a rare care known as the Z-Type. However, they couldn't steal it the way they done previously, as the owner, Chad Mulligan was going through a messy divorce and was hiding his personal stuff. As a result, they had Johnny be the eyes in the sky while Luis be ground control. It wouldn't been fine if Johnny didn't have to be in a police chopper. Walking into the police station, Johnny approached the front desk.

"Are you the Lost MC Devin Weston sent?" The officer asked.

"Yeah, I'm him. And no, I'm not here to snitch."

"Your chopper's on the roof."

Going to the stairwell, Johnny kept going up until he made it to the roof. There, he hopped the passenger seat of the helicopter. Booting up the facial recognition software required for the mission, the pilot flew over to where Luis was sitting at. Eventually, they caught sight of him.

"Put your hand where I can see them!" Johnny joked.

"Alright bro. You got that shit ready?"

"Yep, let me scan you just to be sure."

Scanning Luis, Johnny saw that he had unlawful repossession as his arrest.

"Hey man, what's with this unlawful repossession charge?"

"Oh that shit? I got burnt once when I was working for Simeon, bro." Luis explained, "Get to Hawick, I'll follow."

With that said, the chopper pilot flew over to Hawick and hovered over the area.

"Alright Luis, we're here. Who's the guy?" Johnny asked.

"His name's Chad Mulligan."

"Alright, got it."

Scanning the people and listening to the conversations, Johnny attempted to locate Chad Mulligan. However, he couldn't find him. Telling the pilot to move over, he found him talking to someone else, before presumably heading for his car. After a bit of following him, Johnny eventually saw him open a garage door. When he did so, Luis came in his car and pointed his Deagle at Chad.

"Hey asshole!"

"Oh shit! Shit! Shit!" Chad exclaimed, running for his car and driving off.

"What happened?" Johnny asked.

"The motherfucker ran, bro! Stay on him."

Following after him, Chad sped through the streets of Los Santos with Luis close behind. However, Chad suddenly pulled into a parking garage. After that happened, Johnny and Luis lost sight of him.

"Hey Luis, he pulled into a parking garage!" Johnny informed.

"Alright bro, I'll try to find him." Luis replied, pulling into the garage.

"Alright, pilot. Lower us down." Johnny requested.

Looking at the parking garage, Johnny attempted to locate the Z-Type and Chad Mulligan. However, he was unable to find him or the car.

"Alright buddy, I can't find this guy. Any ideas?"

"You have thermal imaging on that camera, you can find him that way."

Turning it on, the camera's screen suddenly showed the heat signatures in the parking lot.

"Hey Luis, I got thermal imaging on this."

"Shit, that's cool. Can you see me?"

Looking across the parking garage, Johnny spotted Luis standing in the middle of it, waving his hand in the air.

"Alright, I see you. I'll try to find Chad."

Looking around the parking lot, Johnny noticed three people sitting in cars while one stood outside. However, one man in his car was fidgety and looked nervous while the other two were sitting calmly in their cars. Taking a guess, Johnny told Luis to see that car. Thankfully, it was the Z-Type and Luis stole it and proceeded to drive out of the parking lot while calling Molly.

"Mr Lopez."

"Hey Molly, we got the car."

"Good, bring it to Mr Weston's personal hangar at the airport. He'll be expecting you." She replied, hanging up.

Driving over to the airport, Luis spotted Devin, who looked like he was ready to travel somewhere, as he was wearing a suit and there was a plane waiting on his go. Pulling up into the hanger, Luis stopped the car and got out.

"Oh, there she is!" Devin remarked upon seeing the car, "Oh you know. If this beauty was a woman, I'd have to break my twenty one and under rule." He told Luis, pelvic thrusting the Z-Type.

"Yeah, cool story bro." Luis replied.

"Hey, tell me something. You know how many of these things they made?"

"Ten."

"Hey, you're a smart kid." Devin replied, surprised, "How'd you like to ride one of these things one day?"

"It's not my type."

"Yeah whatever. I got a flight to catch. See you around, Slick." Devin told him, climbing into the plane.

"Take any car and go!" Molly added.

Hopping into a nearby convertible, Luis started to drive away from the airport. As he got farther away, Luis saw that Niko was calling him.

"What's up bro, me and Johnny picked up the next ride."

"Good to hear. Anyways, does the name Rocco Pelosi mean anything to you?"

Eyes widening, Luis couldn't believe what he heard. The last time he heard or seen Rocco, it was when him and Tony scared him off after killing Uncle Vince, before having to fight a bunch of Bulgarin's Russians. Now that he was in Los Santos, he was confused of why he dealt with Niko in the first place.

"Rocco? That motherfucker? What does he got to do with you?"

"You know him?" Niko asked.

"Yeah bro, he was the motherfucker who always gave Tone and me shit." Luis replied, "Why though?"

"Well, I ran into him today and I beat the shit out of him."

"Good job." Luis told him, "If you find that asshole again, let me know, okay bro?"

"I will Luis, take care." Niko replied, hanging up.

Putting his phone in his pocket, Luis realized something.

"Where the fuck is Johnny."

Meanwhile, the LSPD chopper was flying towards Sandy Shores. However, the pilot was long gone, instead rotting on some poor guy's lawn. Instead, Johnny was flying towards the airfield to claim another helicopter for the Lost MC. He just hoped that nobody would shoot him when he came close.

"Johnny Klebitz: 2, pigs: 0"

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, check back for more, Lt-RexCole out.**


	27. Chapter 27: Old Friend, New Favor

**Hey everybody, welcome back to this story of mine. Since shit is picking up, we're moving on to another part of the story, the part where Niko and Johnny get banished to Sandy Shores for the time being. Anyways, read on to find out what happens in this parody of Caida Libre.**

For Niko, things couldn't have been greater for the longest time. He had a lot of money from the Jewelry Store Job, he was getting acquainted with new and old friends, and he was working for a major film studio. It seemed that nothing could ruin his luck, aside from the IAA. But besides that, it looked good. However, as Niko was taking a little stroll, his phone started ringing. Checking the caller, it had the name of Martin Madrazo.

"What the fuck does this guy want?" Niko asked as he answered the call.

"Niko my friend! How are you?" Martin asked.

"Don't give that bullshit." Niko snapped, "What do you want? More money?! I already fixed your fucking house!"

"No, no, no. I don't need any more money. I just need a small favor."

"What sort of favor?" Niko asked waringly.

"One that I wish to discuss face to face, are you in?"

"Fine, I'm always looking for work."

"Great, come by my house. Also, bring along a partner, this is a two man job!" Madrazo added, hanging up.

Sighing, Niko dialed Luis, as he was there when he took a blow to the stomach when Madrazo cornered him.

"Hey Niko." Luis answered.

"Hey Luis, remember Martin Madrazo?"

"Yeah he's that motherfucker who forced us to rob that store. What about him?"

"He wants me to do a job. He says I need another person though. Want to come?"

"As much as I would love to deal with that angry motherfucker, I can't. Lester's having me do something for him."

"Alright, see you later then."

Hanging up, Niko called Packie next.

"What up, Niko boy?"

"Not much Packie, only I have to do a two man job. Want to be the second guy?"

"Normally, I'd be all over that shit. Now I can't, I'm going on a date with Paige and I don't want to be late."

"I understand, good luck Patrick."

Finally, Niko called Johnny.

"Yo."

"Hey Johnny, are you free currently?"

"Yeah, I'm just making my way back to Los Santos. Why, something's come up?"

"In a way. There's this guy called Martin Madrazo, he wants me to do something for him." Niko explained, "However, I need a partner."

"That's why you called me?"

"Well who else am I going to call?"

"Alright, I got you, I don't have anything to do anyways." Johnny told him, hanging up.

Making their way to Madrazo's house, they went up to the front door and knocked. Waiting for a bit, a old woman opened the door.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Uh, we're looking for Martin Madrazo." Johnny replied.

When she heard him say that, she looked unsure if she should let them in. However, her indecision was soon overturned.

"Patricia, for fucks sake! Just let them in." Madrazo yelled.

"Right this way gentlemen." She replied, opening the door.

"It's good to see you again, Niko!" Madrazo told him.

"You'll forgive me for not sharing the same sentiment." Niko replied, walking over, "This is Johnny Klebitz of the Lost MC."

"Sup?"

"Sit down. Sit. Sit. Sit." Madrazo told the two, heading for a chair as well, So Niko, what did you tell Johnny about me?"

"Oh, Martin Madrazo is a old friend of mine." Niko told Johnny.

"The truth." Madrazo replied.

"Okay, Martin Madrazo is a terrifying psychopath that threatened me and Luis and forced me to rob the Vangelico store."

"Exactly!" Madrazo confirmed, "But some people, they no longer feel threatened by me. People who were close to me. My cousin, you met him Niko." He told him, doing the swinging motion of a bat, "Well apparently he is thinking about testifying against me."

"So kill him." Johnny replied.

"I'm going to. By you two."

"I don't feel like I should, since I already settled out debts." Niko replied.

"Think of this as a favor for a friend." Mandrazo replied, "Or does friendship mean nothing these days."

"Can we just get to the point?" Johnny asked, "Who's the guy?" 

"This is him." Madrazo told him, showing a picture of man, "Javier."

"Funny thing, I know I guy named Javier too." Johnny replied.

"Strange. Anyways, he's flying off to Liberty City this afternoon."

"That's a big mistake." Niko added.

"Agreed. He'd also taken some files of mine. Innocent files that I need back. There's a gun set up on the hills. I have a man watching the airports. We'll let you know when he flies by, you shoot him down, and get the files back."

"Fine, let's go." Niko replied getting up.

"What's the pay?" Johnny asked.

"Huh?" Madrazo replied.

"Come on Johnny, let's go." Niko told him, dragging Johnny outside.

Leaving Madrazo's home, Niko and Johnny started walking to their vehicles.

"Alright Johnny, when I shoot the plane down, you chase it on you bike, understand?"

"No problem." Johnny replied, hopping on his Hexer.

Hopping into his own vehicle, Niko drove over to the hills were. Once he arrived, he hopped into the van and manned the gun. Once that was finished, he called Johnny.

"Hey, I'm ready. What about you?"

"I'm good, just shoot that thing down."

Seeing the plane come out from the distance, Niko started to shoot at it. Although it took a bit of doing, one of the engines was damaged by his gunfire. It soon started to lose altitude.

"Johnny, it's coming down! Are you ready?" Niko asked.

Started up his Hexer, Johnny took after the plane.

"I'm on it!"

Chasing after the rapidly failing plane, Johnny passed through the forest and into Sandy Shores. Moving onto the street and avoiding various obstacles and vehicles, he eventually saw the plane crash into the field. Stopping his Hexer, he whipped out his TA90 and killed Javier, who stumbled out of the plane. Holstering his pistol, he searched the plane and found the files. With that finished, he called Niko.

"How'd it go?" Niko asked.

"Fine." Johnny coughed, "I got the shit. I'll take them to the guy."

"Alright, drop off the files and I'll meet up with you later." Niko replied, hanging up.

With that finished, Niko destroyed the van and proceeded to drive away. However, Johnny called him unexpectedly.

"What?"

"Uh, there's been a change of plans."

"What's going on."

"I can explain it over the phone. Meet me at the Stoner Cement Works." Johnny said urgently before he hung up.

Sighing to himself, Niko turned his car around and headed to the area. There, he saw Johnny standing around fidgety by his Hexer. Once he saw Niko, he looked relieved.

"Hey Niko, glad you could come?"

"What's going on?"

"Well, you know how you wanted me to drop those files?"

"Yes?"

"Well, me and that guy got into a little argument about our payment and the shit went sour."

"Johnny. What the fuck did you do?!"

"I…, sorta shot up his house."

Once Niko heard that, he threw his hands up in disbelief.

"Fucking great! I tell you to do something so simple, yet you find a way to fuck it up!"

"Hey fuck you!" Johnny replied, "That motherfucker was going to stiff us anyway!"

"Well, money or no money, we can't show our faces in Los Santos for the time being, all because of you!" Niko yelled, before huffing.

"Look sorry man. Tell you what. Let's go to Sandy Shores and lay low for a while." Johnny suggested.

Sighing to himself, Niko weighed his options. He could return home, but that could bring problems and he certainly didn't want to put Roman, Mallorie, and Kate in danger. Going with Johnny, however may not be comfortable but at least his family would be safe.

"Alright fine let's go."

"Cool. You're going to love Terry and Clay, man." Johnny replied.

Hopping onto Johnny's Hexer, the two drove off to the desert that was Sandy Shores, hopefully dropping off the grid for the time being, if they were lucky.

**Hope you liked this chapter people! Next time, we're going to see Luis do shit for Lester. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this, check out my other stories, and see you people next time, Lt-RexCole out.**


	28. Chapter 28: Dominican's Creed

**Like the reference that I made? No? Fine. Anyway, previously Niko and Johnny did a mission for Martin Madrazo. However, shit didn't go the way a planned so the two are currently lying low. When that was going on, Luis was doing something for Lester. As a result, let's get this parody of the "Hotel Assassination."**

It was a few weeks since Niko, Luis, and Lester orchestrated the Jewelry Store Job and by that time, Weazel News reports and police investigations have died down significantly. Although this was the case, Luis was still kinda surprised when Lester called him to do a favor that wasn't related to robbing banks. Currently, he was chilling out by Vespucci Beach, waiting for Lester to arrive. Soon, he saw him sit on a bench and went to sit down as well.

"What's going on bro?"

"Don't look at me. Face forward." Lester replied sternly, "Now, I don't have a lot of time and I need you to do something for me."

"I know bro, what's the fucking job?"

"Ever heard of Mollis?"

"Yeah man, I had to deal with that shit a lot as bouncer."

"Well, there's a new type of Mollis. This one's called Priapol and it's giving the living rigor mortis." Lester told him, "Only Brett Lowery, CEO of Bilkington Research paid off the FDA and now, his hardness pills are giving desperate middle-aged men heart attacks all over the world."

"That fucking sucks."

"Yeah it does! Now, Mr. Greedy Lowery is staying at the Von Crastenburg Hotel on Richman, of course he'll be well protected, but if he gets away, then America goes back to Mollis, and Betta Pharmaceuticals gets a big bump in their stock."

"So, you want me to kill a guy just so old men can fuck their trophy wives with Mollis instead of that other shit?" Luis asked.

"Yes, now go on. Also, consider using a sniper rifle, it'll make your escape easier." Lester replied, "I'll make the investment while you deal with the problem. Now go, I'll stay here until you're gone."

Getting up and walking over to his car, Luis started going to the hotel. As he was driving, he saw Niko was calling him.

"Hey Niko." Luis answered.

"Hey Luis, remember Martin Madrazo?" Niko asked.

"Yeah he's that motherfucker who forced us to rob that store. What about him?"

"He wants me to do a job. He says I need another person though. Want to come?"

"As much as I would love to deal with that angry motherfucker, I can't. Lester's having me do something for him."

"Alright, see you later then."

Hanging up, Luis soon arrived at the hotel. Knowing that a head on assault would be too obvious, Luis drove into a parking lot, stepped out of his car, took out a M40 Sniper Rifle, got to a spot overlooking the hotel entrance, and began to wait. Soon enough, Brett Lowery walked out with two guards. Holding his breath, Luis fired a bullet into his skull. With Lowery dead and the guards looking for him, Luis quickly hopped in his car and left the area before they could investigate. A few minutes later, Luis was driving down Vinewood Boulevard when Lester called him.

"I got the job done, bro." Luis answered.

"I know. Good job."

"You need me to do anything else?"

"Not at the moment." Lester replied, "Our investment portfolio was getting a bit successful so in order to divert attention, I bought a house."

"Well, that's good."

"And well, we also needed to have someone to live there for tax purposes, so pack some stuff."

"Wait, you're saying the house is for me?!"

"Yes, it's yours. 3671 Whispymound Drive, enjoy." Lester told him hanging up.

When the conversation ended, Luis must've broken several laws as he got to his new house in record time. Walking around, he had a smile on his face the whole time; However, he sound became deep in thought, realizing it wouldn't be fair for him to have a nice house while his mom had to live in a small and dirty house. Before he could think about it, he noticed a plane flying in the distance, only to have one of its engines blown up.

"The fuck?"

**And that's it people, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next time, we're going to see Johnny and Niko do stuff in Sandy Shores, I'm not sure yet. What I am sure of though is that it won't be based off a mission, that's for sure. Thanks 4 Reading, Lt-RexCole out.**


	29. Chapter 29: Want to Help Out?

**Welcome to my story. This time, Niko and Johnny are outcast to the dusty desert that is Sandy Shores. As promised, this isn't going to be based off a mission, so "Minor Turbulence" is safe from my awful storytelling. Instead, the Angels of Death try to expand into Sandy Shores and Johnny doesn't take that too kindly and declares war with Niko tagging along reluctantly. Read on to find out what happens. Also when you see this (*), play the Killer Suits music from Max Payne 1.**

It had only been a few days since Niko fled with Johnny to Sandy Shores to avoid the wrath of Martin Madrazo and he already hated it. First off, Niko wanted to check into a hotel for his stay but Johnny was against it, saying that Madrazo could track them down that way. Instead, Niko had to bunk with Johnny in his trailer and it wasn't the most clean and tidy place in the area. Secondly, Johnny wasn't exactly the best roommate to sleep in the establishment with. Thirdly and most importantly, he only had his blue tracksuit, blue jeans, and boots on him, as he didn't have time to grab any clothes from his house and by now, they were considerably dirty but Niko didn't bother cleaning them. Currently, he was talking to Roman on the phone.

"What do you mean you can't come back to house?" Roman questioned.

"I mean that there's some asshole who wants me and Johnny dead and I don't want to put you in danger."

"NB, you better not be doing bad shit again!" Roman replied, "Who knows what'll happen to me, Mallorie, and Kate!"

"I won't let that happen, trust me Roman!"

"Whatever Niko, see you later when you're not wanted dead." Roman replied, hanging up.

Putting his phone in his pocket, Niko let a groan of frustration.

"When will this shit end?" Niko asked himself.

At that moment, the door opened and Niko half expected for either Johnny or one of his friends to walk in. Instead, a woman walked in. Looking over her, Niko realized that it was pretty obvious that she did drugs for a long while. Also, he observed that she was wearing a Lost MC uniform, meaning that she wasn't a regular meth head.

"Johnny here?" She asked.

"No." Niko replied waringly.

"Oh, that sucks." She replied deflated, suddenly turning happy, "Ever try this?"

Looking at her, Niko saw that she took some package out of her jacket. Whatever drugs were in there, Niko didn't want to see it, let alone smoke it.

"Get that shit away from me!" He warned.

"Come on, just try it."

"No fucking way!"

"Ash, what the fuck are you doing?"

Turning around, Niko and Ashley both saw Johnny standing at the doorway.

"I'm just saying hi to him Johnny." Ashley replied, badly hiding that she was trying to make him do drugs.

"Those drugs in your hand say otherwise." Johnny shot back, "Ash, it's fine to hi to the guy, but trying to make him a junkie is below someone even for you."

"But Johnny…"

"Just get the fuck out of here." He replied simply, Ashley walking out, looking more deflated than usual.

"She seems charming." Niko commented.

"I bet she was." Johnny replied, sitting down with Niko, "What'd she do?"

"She wanted me to smoke that shit."

"Of course." Johnny remarked, "You know, every time she says she's clean, she always fucking relapses. It always pisses me off." He said bitterly.

"The same was with Roman, except he gambled any money he had left." Niko replied, leaning back.

"Did me kidnapping him help him stop?"

"Not really. A few hours I rescued him, he was back to gambling."

"He's that bad?" 

"Not anymore. But he got me and him a house, that must've counted for something."

Both men laughed at this. However, it was cut short as a Lost MC biker who'd seen better days ran in.

"Johnny… Johnny." He panted.

"This better be important."

"Some fucking guys… ambushed us."

"What?!" Johnny exclaimed, standing up, "Who were they."

"The Angels of Death."

Those five words were enough to spur Johnny with more anger than he could imagine. Before he knew what he was doing, he ran to where he slept, grabbed a couple of AK-47's from underneath the bed and rocket launcher in his closet, and tossed one of the rifles to the biker.

"Come on. Let's show those deadbeats who they're fucking with!" Johnny yelled, turning to see Niko, "Want to help out?"

"Fine." Niko replied, getting up.

"That's a boy." Johnny replied, tossing him a Ak-47, "Now let's go."

Getting on Johnny's Hexer, him and Niko followed the biker to the firefight that was breaking out between the Lost and the Angels of Death.

*****"Oh, looks the like the biggest Loser of them all has come to get his ass kicked as well." Niko and Johnny heard a member yell.

"Fuck off, Deadbeats!" Johnny replied, rushing off into battle.

Running to join the fray, Johnny instinctively dived through the air, taking down some enemy gang members with his AK-47. Niko followed close behind, carefully shooting the Angels of Death that were behind cover. As he was doing this, another van full of reinforcements pulled up and a bunch of Angels of Death got out from cover. One had a lit Molotov and he threw it in Niko's direction and it unfortunately collided.

"Oh shit! Shit! Shit!" Niko exclaimed, trying to fight off the fires.

"Shit, Niko, get over here!" Johnny called out.

Doing his best to dodge the bullets fired at him, Niko dived to where Johnny was and helped him take off his burning tracksuit, revealing a white undershirt.

"You okay Niko?" Johnny asked, firing at the Angles of Death.

"Never fucking better!" Niko replied sarcastically.

"Here, take this." Johnny told him, handing a Micro Uzi.

Continuing to return fire, the Angels of Death couldn't take the heat anymore and started using heavier firepower, such as grenade and rocket launchers.

"Look out!" A fellow Lost MC biker warned, as a rocket fired from a RPG nearly hit Niko and Johnny. Quickly taking the guys with this firepower out, Johnny decided he had enough and dived from cover, blasting the oblivious Angels of Death away. A few more bullets were fired and the Angels of Death were no more.

"Good job Niko." Johnny complemented.

Niko smiled at this. However, he noticed a wounded Angels of Death grabbing a discarded grenade launcher and aiming for Johnny.

"Look out!" Niko yelled, with Johnny turning around.

Running for him, Niko jumped on Johnny's back, pushing him to the ground as a result. As he did this, the Angels of Death biker fired the grenade at them. Quickly taking aim, Niko managed to shoot the grenade out of air and it blew up in a spectacular fashion, taking the biker who fired it down as well.

"Jesus Niko, what do I owe you?" Johnny asked, picking himself off the ground.

"A new tracksuit would be nice."

"I don't have any of those things but I got something really similar."

A few minutes later, Johnny lended a Lost MC jacket to Niko for the time being. Although he didn't want that specific item of clothing, Niko decided wearing that was better than being in his white undershirt for the rest of this stay.

"I should've stayed at home." Niko remarked, regretting that he took the job with Madrazo in the first place.

**There we go people, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next time, I guess the IAA will make a return but I not sure. Also, get used to hearing Niko complain about his Lost MC jacket, cause he's going to that a lot. Anyways, thanks 4 reading, Lt-RexCole out.**


	30. Chapter 30: An Average Security Job

**Hey everybody, sorry that I haven't updated in so long but as the Cloaker in Payday 2 says, "BETTER LATE THAN NEVER." For this chapter, I decided it would be a parody of "Monkey Business" because I have this really good idea for it. Instead of them stealing a chemical from the IAA, they're going to be security guards for the place when shit goes down. Read on to find out what happens.**

If there was something Niko currently knew at the moment, he wasn't happy. Fighting a enemy that wasn't even his was one thing but losing the only tracksuit he had and liked by the way and replacing it with a smelly Lost MC jacket was a whole another thing altogether. To make things worse, the IAA, more specifically Karen, called him and told him to go to the IAA station in Sandy Shores and to bring Luis and Johnny along as well.

"Well, here we are guys, the place where the American government creates the shit that poisons the world." Niko told the other two sarcastically, pulling up and getting out of the car.

As the three walked over to where Karen, Edward, and Agent Deng were supposed to be, Niko saw Luis looking at him with the most incredulous look on his face.

"What?!" Niko asked annoyed.

"Uh, nothing man. It's just.., I never expected to see you wearing… _that_." Luis replied.

"Well, getting hit by a Molotov doesn't leave with much clothing choices."

"Hey, you'll grow into it." Johnny replied.

They eventually got to the three agents who were waiting for them.

"Hello Niko, I must say, that is a interesting choice of clothing." Edward told him.

"Save it Eddie, you brought us all the way out here, what's the fucking job?"

"I've been meaning to ask that as well." Johnny asked with suspicion in his voice.

"Well, we've heard reports that there was going to be an infiltration of our offices. The team apparently wants a nerve agent we've been working on and…" Karen started to say.

"Whoa, hold on a fucking minute. Did you say nerve agent?" Luis asked.

The agents said nothing.

"What the fuck happened? You got laryngitis all of a fucking sudden?" Johnny asked, "Did you say nerve agent?"

"Um… yeah. Oops." Karen replied, earning a glare from Edward.

"Well that's it, we're gone. We're not helping you." Niko replied, turning around.

"You're not going anywhere." Edward told him, causing Niko to stop walking.

"Why."

"Because if you don't, your precious family won't be around much longer."

Hearing this, Niko's blood started to boil and he started trembling with anger. Currently, there was little restraint to make him whip out his Deagle and shoot Edward in between the eyes. However, he would only be taking out one man and the order to terminate his family would still be in effect. He would also be shot to pieces in about seven seconds. Letting his anger subside, Niko turned around.

"Fine, you got me, what are we doing."

"Since the infiltration team will be heading in for the nerve agent, it's your job to keep this place secure." Agent Deng told them.

"Meaning?" Johnny asked.

"You guys are on security." Edward told simply, "Get suited up."

After they said this, the agents walked into a command center. Shortly afterwards, the three men did as they were told, since they didn't have much choice. Soon, they were dressed like the many security guards that were walking around the base. Niko and Luis didn't mind their change of clothing, especially Niko, but Johnny complained as usual.

"Why the fuck did we have to wear these things?" 

"Now you know how I feel wearing _your_ shit." Niko replied with a smirk.

The first few hours of the job were pretty boring, as it mostly consisted of the three men walking around the base with a lot of nothing happening. Trying to strike up conversations with the guards either failed or were ignored completely. By the fifth hour, Niko, Johnny, and Luis sat down against a wall and began browsing on their phones.

"Hey bro, next time you got me working for the IAA, at least make sure something goes on." Luis spoke up.

"I agree. This fucking patrolling has me beat man." Johnny added, "I just want to go home."

"Well, we can't do that until something fucking happens." Niko replied.

At that moment, the alarms went off and all the guards got into defensive positions.

"They got the agent, stop them at all costs!" One of the guards yelled, cocking his M16.

"Finally, some fucking action!" Johnny proclaimed, cocking his Striker.

"This is exactly what I don't want." Niko groaned, picking himself off the ground and arming himself with two Deagles.

"It's the part of being a guard that we all don't want to do, I know this very well bro!" Luis told him, prepping his AA-12.

Getting into cover along with the rest of the guards, the trio waited for the infiltration unit to come into view. It wasn't hard to predict the ETA, as the sound of gunfire was getting closer. Eventually, the infiltration team came into view, consisting of six men dressed in tactical gear. Two of them had AK-47's, one had them had a Ruger rifle with a Holographic sight and a lazer while the other had a RPD. The final guy had a suppressed M9 and he also had something on his belt.

"Open fire!" One of the guards ordered.

All the guards, including the Liberty City Boys opened fire. The infiltration team returned fire, taking out two of the guards that were opening fire. The two AK-47'ers got cocky and started rushing the guards. They attempted to gun down the guards but were immediately put down by Niko, who killed them with a fallen guard's M16. The guy with the RPD tried his best to take out some guards but had his body riddled with buckshot thanks to Johnny.

The guy with the Ruger managed to maintain a high accuracy the whole time, killing the guards one by one. Much to the Liberty City Boys' horror, the only guards that remained were them and they soon took cover from the Ruger guy while the man with the nerve agent ran past the trio into the parking lot before hopping into cover.

Feeling the bullets whiz past his head, Niko had enough and decided to take a risk. Picking up a discarded pistol, he threw it at Ruger guy, causing him to be disoriented. This was enough time for Niko to leap from his cover. Taking careful aim, Niko unloaded into the shooter, his body laying limp and riddled with bullet holes shortly afterward.

"Nice shot, N!"

"Thanks, let's get that last asshole!" Niko replied, motioning the other two men to follow him.

Running out to the parking lot, the trio saw that the guy's M9 was long gone. What was replaced instead was a Milkor MGL that was aimed right at them.

"Shit! Get down!" Niko yelled, as a grenade was fired.

After scrambling to get away from it, Luis was the first to return fire, firing explosive rounds currently in an attempt to take the shooter out.

"Hey, you hit me and we're all fucked!" The shooter replied, firing another grenade.

Dodging this one at all, the trio realized their situation. If one of their bullets hit the nerve agent canister, they would set it off. If they did that, they wouldn't have enough time to get away. As a result, they would have to aim as best as they could to avoid setting it off. Niko continued to return fire with his Deagles while Johnny and Luis switched their shotguns for MP5's instead.

With the gunfight getting nowhere, Niko decided to pull another one of his dive moves, this time with Johnny and Luis doing the same to distract the shooter. Jumping out of cover, the three took aim, preparing to take the shooter out. However, as they did this, the shooter fired another grenade, which detonated near them, knocking them out. Luis and Johnny were knocked out instantly, while it took a few seconds for Niko to do the same, allowing him to hear the faint sound of helicopter rotors in the distance.

**Later**

Niko managed to regain consciousness and tried to sit up, his head hurting as he did so. As he did this; he saw the helicopter from earlier hovering over a crate that the guy was fighting beside earlier. Although confused, Niko realized that the chopper was there to escort the guy out of there while he put the nerve agent in a safe place. The helicopter began to take off, albeit slowly due to the extra weight with Niko hopping on his feet. Knowing he couldn't let the nerve agent fall into the wrong hands, he began to look for something to help him out, eventually spotting some munitions. Opening the crate, he grabbed a M72 LAW, took aim, and fired. The rocket made direct contact with the chopper, causing it to spin out. The cable connected to the helicopter broke, causing the container to fly into the nearby water.

"Hey, Niko. What's going on?" Johnny asked, clearly out of it.

The chopper eventually collided with the nearby mountains, blowing up.

"That." Niko replied simply, helping his two friends up.

Looking at the wreckage, the three simply stood in silence and admired it.

"Good work you three, especially you Niko." They heard Edward say.

"Now, where's the nerve agent." Karen asked.

"In the ocean."

"What!" The agents asked.

"You heard me, now if you'll excuse us, we have things to do." Niko replied, walking off to change out of his clothes.

**Later**

Luis was trying to quell the major headache he got from engaging the guy with the grenade launcher, although he wasn't doing a very good job at it. The next thing he knew is that Lester was calling him. Although the voice in the back of his mind was telling him not to, he did it anyway.

"Yo."

"Uh, hey Luis, I got another uh, "business opportunity" for you." Lester told him.

"Alright, let's hear it bro."

"I can't tell over the phone." Lester replied, "You need to head to this address and ring the bell for the penthouse. Say you're looking for Ash and you get sent right up. I'll be there soon, don't be late." He informed, hanging up.

Checking the address Lester sent him; Luis put on a red and black jack and grabbed his AA-12 with explosive rounds before heading out. Little did he know that his day was going to get a little weird.

**And there you go people, hopefully this chapter is good on its own, especially since I did this in one sitting. Anyways, hope you enjoyed reading this as I did writing this. Thanks 4 Reading, Lt-RexCole out.**


	31. Chapter 31: One Crazy Nutjob

**Hey everyone, welcome back to this little story of mine. Now, this chapter comes with a real life GTA Online experience when I joined a Fleeca Job game. As a result, whatever you see in this chapter has either happened to me or is based on the experience. Read on to find out what happens.**

Luis didn't know what to expect. Walking up to a building that could only be described as a penthouse, he rung the bell, told the person that he was looking for Ash, had the door unlocked for him, and took the elevator to the top floor, where he was supposed to meet Lester. For a bit, it seemed like this would be another simple job. As the elevator stopped, he went to the front door and knocked. Expecting a big burly guy to answer the door, Luis was surprised to see a woman in a bikini opening it.

"Hello, you Luis?!" She asked, her voice grading his ears.

Trying his best not to wince, Luis was confused but decided to clarify some things.

"Uh yeah, I'm looking for Ash."

"You're looking at her." She replied, holding out a hand, "Ash Benzies, at your service."

Shaking her hand, albeit reluctantly, Luis decided to get down to business.

"Is Lester here?" Luis asked, "He told me to meet him."

"Yeah! Actually, he's in the planning room! This way!" She replied, skipping for the planning room's door.

"¡Coño, what the fuck did I get myself into?" Luis whispered to himself.

Normally, when Luis did jobs with other people, at least they were seemed normal. That didn't appear to be the same about Ash, as her mannerisms and perky voice and attitude were not only difficult to deal with but they appeared to cover something much more sinister. They entered the planning room and saw that Lester and Paige were setting up some plans on the walls.

"Oh hey Luis, it appears you met our uh, "acquaintance"" Lester told him.

"Yep, we sure did." Luis replied waringly, causing Ash to giggle.

"Anyways, you remember Paige right?" Lester continued.

"Sup?" Paige greeted, with Luis nodding in response.

"Anyways, what's going on?"

"Uh, oh yeah! I was getting to that." Lester replied, getting back on track, "We're doing another, uh, bank job, as you people would call it."

"Seriously? Alright, what's the place?" Luis questioned.

"The Fleeca Bank."

"That fucking place? Bro, wasn't that robbed like ten times already?"

"Well, good news for us, people keep putting the bonds into the same exact safety deposit box." Lester laughed, "Now here's the plan, Ash is going to drive you to the bank. While she's doing that, I'm going to send you something on your phone, which will be used to deactivate the vault allowing you to get in. She keeps the people in the bank down while you go in and drill the box for the bonds. Afterwards, drive down and we'll pick you up with a Cargobob. We good?"

"Absolutely!" Ash exclaimed, jumping up and down, clapping her hands as she did so.

"Uh Lester, can I talk to outside for a second bro?" Luis asked.

"Uh sure." Lester replied, limping over.

With both of them outside, Luis closed the door and leaned close to Lester.

"What the fuck are you getting me into?" Luis asked anxiously

"What do mean?" Lester asked, confused.

"It's Ash bro! I mean, do you see how you she acts?!"

"Yeah so?" Lester replied, not getting it.

"She's… she's not normal. She laughs at the slightest things and acts so fucking weird."

Lester sighed and looked at Luis straight in the eye.

"I know, we had a few incidents where she acted uncontrollably and as a result, some of my associates wouldn't work with me if she was there. However, it's just a heist, what's the worst that could happen?"

"She's a fucking crazy chick, what do you think?" Luis replied, thinking back to his experiences with his ex-girlfriend, Margot.

"How about this?" Lester told him, "You do this, I'll never set you up with a job with Ash ever again."

"Fine."

Walking back into the room, the two saw Paige prepping some equipment while Ash was sitting on the floor waiting, jumping up when she saw the two enter.

"Hey guys! What'd you talk about?" She asked all preppy like.

"Uh nothing, let's just fucking go." Luis replied, walking over to the equipment.

**20 Minutes Later**

Luis and Ash were ready to perform the heist, walking out of the building as they did so. Luis, anticipating the danger, put on tactical gear. However, Ash didn't change into anything, still wearing her bikini outfit. Luis didn't even bother questioning it, as he already figured that Ash was a few screws short of a workbench. Hopping into the nearby Kuruma that was being used for the heist, the two drove off for the bank. While Ash drove the car, Luis was busy trying to bypass the lock and the vault with the program that Lester sent him. Although it took him a few tries, Luis succeeded and shut down the vault lock, just as Ash pulled up to the bank.

"Alright, it's down. Let's go!" Luis told her.

"YAY!" She replied.

Ignoring her reply, Luis donned his mask, which was a tactical mask which went along with his outfit. Ash, on the other hand, put on a paper bag over her head. Luis didn't have enough time to comment, as before he knew it, she kicked in the door, took down all the cameras and began to hold the employees hostage. To his shock, she also had a minigun and was spraying bullets everywhere.

"At least they won't call the cops at all." Luis mused to himself, running into the vault.

Taking out the drill, Luis immediately went to work cracking the safe. All the while, he heard the sound of her minigun firing off rounds near the frightened people in the bank and Ash laughing maniacally. Thankfully, Luis managed to get into safe and got the bonds. However, as he did, the cops were coming.

Running out of the bank, Luis aimed his MP5 at a incoming police car. Before he could shoot, it was blown up by a rocket, the burnt out wreckage being flung into the nearby water. Turning around, Luis saw that Ash was holding an RPG-7.

"Like what you see?!"

Ignoring that remark as well, the two hopped in the Kuruma and began to drive away as the police began pursuing. Thankfully, they were left behind quickly and Luis was getting close to the pickup point.

"Yo, we're getting close man!" Luis informed.

"Hey Luis, it's Eddie, drive under the magnet and I'll pick you up!" Eddie informed.

Although confused, Luis saw a Cargobob with a giant magnet flying close to the bridge. Positioning himself under it, Luis felt the Kuruma attach to the magnet. Soon, they were out of the cops reach.

"Yay, we did it!" Ash yelled.

"Yeah, we did." Luis said to himself, rubbing his ears.

**Later**

After Luis and Ash delivered the bonds to Lester, he was busy driving home. However, he couldn't shake the sneaking suspicion that he was being followed, as every time he looked in his rearview mirror, he saw a Landstalker behind him. However, when he was nearing his house, it went away, making him believe it was nothing. That was until his car was rammed to the side by the same Landstalker, causing it to flip. Getting out with no injuries, Luis saw the door to the Landstalker opened. Believing it to be some guy he roughed up way back, Luis was surprised to see Ash.

"Hi Luis!" She told him, skipping over to him.

"Ash, what the fuck is wrong with you?!" Luis asked angrily, causing her to stop.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"You fucking flipped my car, that what I fucking mean!"

"Oh that?" She asked playfully, "It was a joke!" She told him.

Luis couldn't believe what he heard. Not only was he slightly injured and his ride was wrecked, but his former heisting partner was the one behind it and she just played it off as nothing big. Although he wanted to put her in her place, Luis instead turning around and walking to his house.

"Whatever, I don't have time to deal with you." Luis told her.

"Wait, where are you going?!" She asked, sounding worried for some reason.

"Home, and don't try following me you crazy bitch."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" She asked, screaming it out.

Turning around, Luis was confused by her sudden outburst but decided to reply anyways.

"I called you a crazy bitch because you are a crazy bitch."

Strangely, Ash burst into tears, making Luis even more confused. This time he decided not to say anything.

"Why are all you guys like this?!" Ash cried, "Why can't you just take the joke. All that I wanted to come from that was that we would be friends!"

"Well, your friendship skills need work." Luis quipped.

All of a sudden, Ash stopped crying, which alarmed Luis as he didn't know what was going to happen. Scratch that, he didn't want to know what was going to happen next.

"You know, that last guy I did a job with, he was a lot like you. Tall, handsome, cute." She said sinisterly, "After our little job, I did that same thing that I did to you. He didn't take it very well, just like you and he called me names and walked off, _just like __**YOU**_!"

For the first time in his life, Luis never felt so disturbed. He knew that something was wrong with Ash within five minutes of meeting her but now; he felt there were a lot of things wrong with her. Never in his entire life, not even when he was working as a bodyguard at Masionette 9, has he felt this nervous to be around someone, especially if that person isn't exactly right in the head.

"And you want to know what happened to him afterwards?!" She asked playfully, sounding evil at the same time.

"What…?" Luis replied waringly.

"I cut him up into nice little pieces."

She then drew a machete hidden in her pants.

"JUST LIKE WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO YOU!" She screamed, before rushing at him.

Seeing Ash rush at him so quickly caught Luis off guard, which caused him to fall on his back as she thrusted the knife towards him. She then tried to stab him on the ground but he rolled out of the way just in time. Standing on his two feet, Luis could clearly see the deranged look on her face. Not wanting to let her pull another attempt to kill him, Luis drew his AA-12, and immediately emptied a whole clip into her. After making sure she was dead, Luis holstered his gun, started walking the other way, and called Lester.

"Hello Luis, what's up?"

"Hey Lester, remember how you were going to split the cash of the Fleeca Job with me and Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, Ash tried to fucking kill me and I had to put her down."

"Jesus. Shit, I knew this was going to happen. Alright, I'll send your cut soon."

Hanging up, Luis put his phone in his pocket and took one last look at the wreckage and Ash's corpse.

"Man L, what's with you and crazy chicks?"

**And there you go. Most of this was true while some was fabricated, such as Ash being a psycho. Anyways, next time, Johnny helps Niko leave Sandy Shores by taking a guy we haven't talked about yet. You ready? It's… Merryweather. Yeah fuck you. Thanks 4 reading, Lt-RexCole**


	32. Chapter 32: Perfect for what?

**Welcome back to my little story everyone. Previously, we had a Luis centric chapter where he did the Fleeca Job but had his accomplice attack him shortly afterward. This chapter, which is a parody of "Derailed", has Niko and Johnny rob the incoming Merryweather train in order to get out of Sandy Shores and be able to return to Los Santos. Read on to find out what happens.**

If there was one thing Niko knew at the moment, he was depressed. First off, he missed Roman, Mallorie, and Kate and wanted to see them again. However, if he did so, he would put them in danger and probably have something horrible happen. Secondly, Sandy Shores was a very dreary place to be in, so that only added to his current mood. Lastly, Niko spent most of his time wallowing in self pity at local tavern for most of stay, since there wasn't much to do. Currently, it was early daybreak and Niko was walking back to Johnny's trailer.

"Ugh, where did I fucking go wrong?" Niko asked himself as he walked in.

Sitting down on the couch, Niko began to check his phone. As he did so, Johnny walked in.

"Oh look, it's mister Biker." Niko joked.

"Yeah, you're fucking funny." Johnny replied.

"Why are you here?"

"This is my fucking house you know?" Johnny replied, sitting down next to him.

"Oh sorry. Any other reason?"

"I found a way to pay off that angry Mexican mob boss."

"How?" Niko asked, wanting to know more.

"Ever heard of Merryweather?"

"Oh, those fucking mercenary motherfuckers?" Niko asked, "What about them?"

"Well, when me, Terry, and Clay were cleaning out some more Deadbeats that set up shop nearby, we found that they were going to raid a train full of shit."

"So?" Niko questioned.

"So, I bet we raid the train and we'll find something to steal from there. Then we'll take it to the guy and we'll be good to go."

"That's the plan?"

"Pretty much." Johnny replied, getting up.

"Well it better be fucking good." Niko added, following him out of the trailer.

Heading outside, Johnny headed for his Hexer that was parked near Niko's car.

"Get a boat and meet me under Raton Canyon Bridge." Johnny told him, getting the engine for his bike ready, "Be on earpiece!"

Driving away, Johnny started heading towards the train tracks where the Merryweather transport train was supposed to be coming in.

"Alright, so I'm taking my car to steal a boat to steal from some fucking mercenaires. Johnny, your plan confuses me." Niko said over the earpiece.

"Pretty much." Johnny confirmed, "Make it fast too. I guess these guys won't take kindly to our actions."

"So, what's on board?"

"Sometimes gold, artwork, illegal shit, it's different each time. We're looking for something to pay off that guy though."

As Johnny was chatting, he spotted the train coming in.

"Hey, I see the train. I gotta go, make sure you're there when I need you!" Johnny informed.

"Fine." Niko replied.

Hitting the gas, Johnny sped up and began to follow the train on the train tracks. As he was following it, he was trying to figure out how to hop on and access the control area. That's when Johnny noticed the curves in the terrain next to him that led upwards. Driving up one of them, Johnny managed to land on top and began to drive to where the driver was. However, he started freaking out as he did so.

"Oh fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

As he began to get closer to the control area, Johnny slowed down just enough to hop off his beloved Hexer, which unfortunately went over the train tracks he was on. After mourning for a little bit, Johnny climbed down the ladder which gave him access to the driving controls. Knocking the driver out, Johnny continued to make his way to the Raton Canyon Bridge, catching the attention of Merryweather when he sped past the station.

"Hey Niko, I'm close to the bridge!" Johnny informed, "Where are you?!" 

"I'm close too. I'm pulling up to the bridge."

Meanwhile, Niko was driving his recently commandeered boat and was heading for the bridge as Johnny told him to do. As he was pulling up, he saw Johnny on the roof of his train while another train was heading towards it on a collision course.

"Shit! Johnny!" Niko yelled in concern.

Thankfully, Johnny jumped off just in time and landed safely in the waters below, with the containers falling behind him. Swimming towards a piece of land, Johnny turned towards one of the containers, prepped a sticky bomb, and threw it at the doors, blowing them open.

"Alright, get in there man!" Johnny instructed.

"Yes sir." Niko replied, "I'll be as quick as I can!"

As Niko crawled in the container in search of something, some boats commandeered by Merryweather troops pulled up.

"Shit, they're here!" Johnny informed, taking shots at them with his M249 SAW.

Waiting until they pulled up, Johnny started to shoot, managing to kill the people who were in the boats while blowing them up as well. However, more Merryweather in a Buzzard showed up.

"Come on Niko! Is it that hard to find something?!" Johnny questioned, shooting the pilot of the Buzzard, causing it to crash.

"Hang on a fucking moment!"

Taking out another Buzzard, Johnny immediately took some fire from snipers on a bridge shortly afterward. However, that didn't faze him, as he popped out of cover and killed all of them in a quick succession.

"You done yet?!" Johnny asked.

"Almost!" Niko replied.

"Well hurry up then."

As he said this, some paratroopers and another Buzzard came into view. Focusing his fire on the chopper first, he managed to take it out pretty quickly. Turning his attention to the paratroopers, he took them out easily as he managed to kill them outright or he shot them enough times for them to fall to their deaths. As the last man fell, Niko climbed out of the container, hopped into the boat, and drove near Johnny, allowing him to get in. As they pulled away, a bunch of Merryweather converged on their position.

"Shit, these guys don't let up, don't they?!" Niko asked.

"Guess not, keep the boat steady!" Johnny replied.

As Niko drove the boat down the river, Johnny opened fire on the many Merryweather vans, boats, and Buzzards that were sent after them. After a load of driving and shooting, Johnny managed to kill all the pursuing mercenaires with Niko getting them out of there. Pulling up to the beach, the two men began to see what the got.

"Alright, let's see what you got." Johnny told Niko.

Opening the case up, Johnny and Niko saw a fertility idol in there.

"Alright, perfect." Johnny remarked.

Niko, however looked at Johnny with a steely glare.

"Perfect for what?"

"For settling things with Madrazo, what do you think?!"

"Oh I'm sorry. I don't know how I a fucking statue will clear shit up because frankly, that doesn't make any fucking sense!"

"You didn't see all those fucking statues at his house? He loves that shit. Now, bring it over and this shit will be behind us."

"No! You brought me out here. You made have to deal with all the fucking bullshit that comes with being here!"

"Alright, alright! What's your fucking point?"

"I'm done being the one who does shit here!" Niko replied, shoving the case into Johnny's hands, "You do it!" He told him before trudging off.

Watching Niko walk away, Johnny sighed to himself and pulled out his phone.

"Alrighty then."

**There you go people, here's the parody of "Derailed, hope you enjoyed it. Next time, I think it's going to Niko kicking Rocco's ass when he attacks Solomon. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and check back later for more. Thanks 4 Reading, Lt-RexCole out. **


	33. Chapter 33: Spray Tanned Dead

**Hello everybody, welcome back to my story. Previously, we had Niko and Johnny rob the Merryweather train in order to be able to visit Los Santos once again. By now, Niko is returning home when Solomon calls him. Dropping by the studio, Niko sees Rocco beating up Solomon and doesn't take it really well. Read on to find out what happens. **

Although Niko didn't think that what they got from the Merryweather train was going to be enough to make Martin Madrazo forgive him and Johnny, much to his surprise, he was soon called up by him and was notified of being able to return to Los Santos. With that knowledge entering Niko's head, he immediately got out, stole a car, and started driving back to Los Santos. When he got to Vinewood Hills, he suddenly received a phone call. Checking it, Niko was surprised to see Solomon Richards calling him.

"Hello?"

"Hello Niko, how've you been?" Solomon replied.

"Uh, I've been good. Everything's been good."

"If that's the case then how come you haven't been to the studio in a week?"

When he heard this, Niko gulped. However, he knew he had to give an answer so he decided to tell some of the truth.

"Well, I've been out of town. Helping friends, you know?"

"Oh, okay."

"So, am I fired?" Niko asked, kind of worried if he was.

"Fired? No. no. no. No, you're not fired. I was just wondering, that's all."

"Okay, because I was little worried there." Niko admitted.

"Don't be. Also, could you drop by the studio?"

"Sure." Niko replied, hanging up.

Driving over to the studio, Niko realized that he was still wearing his Lost MC jacket that Johnny lent him. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to change out as he was already there, Niko began to worry what Solomon would think. However, as he pulled up, that became the least of his worries. Getting out of his car, Niko noticed two men ganging up on an older man. Walking over, Niko realized it was Rocco and his lapdog Gianni beating up Solomon.

"Big man!" Rocco yelled, punching Solomon in the stomach, "We had a deal, we had paperwork."

"Hey, you motherfuckers!" Niko yelled.

"Fuck off!" Rocco told him, flipping him off before hopping to a nearby car, "Gianni, let's go!"

"Yeah, you're fucking cool you pieces of shit, beating up someone who never did anything to you!" Niko remarked, helping Solomon up.

"Well we don't take that! We have a deal with him!" Rocco replied, closing his door.

"You okay?" Niko asked Solomon.

"Just about." He replied, before pointing at the car, "Please, get those millennial asswipes!"

"No problem." Niko replied.

Running to a car that was nearby, Niko started to pursue after Rocco and Gianni. Pulling out of the studio, Niko spotted their car in the distance. Hitting the gas, Niko had to maneuver to traffic in order to get close to them. However, when he did catch up, Niko made his presence known.

"I guess I didn't make it clear enough at the club!" Niko yelled, slamming into them.

With the two Guidos shaken by the collision, Niko drew a Micro Uzi and began opening fire on their vehicle. When they realized what was happening, they tried to pull away while returning fire. However, Niko kept close. Eventually, they tried to fake Niko out by turning quickly to the left. However, the end result was them flying into a gas station blowing up in the process. All Niko could do was shake his head in disbelief before calling Solomon.

"Solomon, those guys have an "unfortunate accident"." Niko informed.

"Oh, if only I found you earlier NIko, then maybe I wouldn't be in this mess."

"I agree." Niko replied, almost somberly.

"Look, I know this is a big deal but could you drop by the studio?" Solomon asked, "I got something I'd like to show you."

"Sure, I'm coming back know." Niko replied, hanging up.

Turning the car around, Niko went back the way he came, not before taking a picture of the wreckage of Rocco's car. Pulling up to the studio, Niko headed up to Solomon's office. Knocking a few times, Niko entered to see Solomon sitting in a director's chair.

"Come in, come in!" Solomon told him, standing up, "Thank you for what you did." He told him, "Although, I'm wondering what's with the jacket."

"Uh, Solomon, I'm not part of the Lost, it's just that…"

"It's okay, It's fine. You know, with all this shit going on, it wouldn't be bad having some people protecting us right?"

"Hope it doesn't come to that, you don't want to be known for gang affiliation." Niko joked.

The two men laughed at that before turning back to important matters.

"Anyways, here's what I want to show you..." Solomon told him, pressing a button on a remote, "That!"

The television screen in the room suddenly turned on and what was on it shocked Niko. However, it wasn't the shock of a betrayal or the shock of having someone really close be taken suddenly. This time it was a good shock as on the screen, it said "Associate Producer: Niko Bellic". Suddenly feeling unable to stand, Niko sat down in a nearby chair.

"Wow. Wow. Nikada u životu bih ja mislim da će se ovo dogoditi." Niko remarked, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it, I feel you deserve."

"I bet, it feels that my life fucking means something for once."

"Welcome to show business, nothing but make believe will ever feel quite real again." Solomon replied, handing him a glass full of whiskey.

The two men clicked glasses and began to drink, happy how things turned out well for the both of them.

"Alright Niko, let's go to work. I got some plans but I'd like to hear your notes." Solomon told him, leading him out of the room.

**Later**

After a bit of time telling Niko of the plans, Solomon let him go to work. Surprisingly, for a man who appeared to only be good at killing people and anything else criminally related, Niko did a good job, as he managed to get most of the scenes that Solomon required him to do finished. By the end of it, Niko was allowed to go home, where he began to tell Roman the news.

"Hey Roman, I got something cool to tell you."

"Alright NB, spill it out.

"I'm finally doing something worthwhile. I'm actually making a movie. A real fucking movie."

"That's fucking great Niko! What's it about?!"

"Something about the Stock Exchange in Liberty City. I'm still working on it but I'll let you know when it's done."

"I'm proud of you Niko, it's good to see you doing something else, I'm going to tell Mallorie."

"Alright, I'll be back at the house soon Roman."

Hanging up, Niko walked off with the biggest smile on his face in a long time.

**Later**

After cooling off and getting into some fresh clothes, Niko would usually be either spending his night out or be wallowing around the house. However, since he recently got the job of Associate Producer, he was busy reading over a script that Solomon gave him and was making changes where he believed they needed to be made and show them to the crew the next day. However, as he was doing this, he remembered notifying Luis about his first encounter with Rocco. Since he was dead, it seemed fair to tell Luis that too. Dialing Luis's number, Niko waited for him to pick up.

"Hey man, what's going on?" Luis answered.

"Luis, remember how I told you about my experience with Rocco?"

"Yeah, what about him."

"Well, he's dead."

There was silence on the line for a few seconds before anyone spoke again.

"Seriously? He's dead? Like for sure?"

"Yeah, I saw him crash into a fucking gas station and he blew up."

"Shit, well that's one less thing for me to worry about, thanks N." Luis replied, hanging up.

Putting his phone in his pocket, Niko continued his work.

**Sure call me the most unoriginal guy on this site and for reusing plot elements. But as I stated previously, this makes sense as Niko finally deserves something in his life. Anyways guys, check back next time to a chapter where Niko helps Johnny with something, only to end up captured by some Triads. Thanks 4 Reading, Lt-RexCole out.**

**Translation: Nikada u životu bih ja mislim da će se ovo dogoditi: Never in my whole life would I think this would happen**


	34. Chapter 34: Oh Fantastic

**Welcome back everyone, sorry for the lack of updates. I had school and that sort ate up whatever time I had left in the day. Also, my piece of shit dad threw the computer in a drunken rage, which caused it to be broken. Fuck that guy, for real. Anyways, this time Niko is going to a deal set up by Johnny, which ends up intercepted by the Triads. Read on to out what happens.**

So far, Niko's life has been looking pretty good**. **Not only was he free from the dangers of Martin Madrazo, he also got a sweet deal with Solomon Richards and got the job as a producer, which allowed Niko to use his experiences during his life as influences for themes for the movie. Currently, he finished up shooting for the day and Solomon told him he could go home. As he was driving, he suddenly got a phone call. Checking it, he saw it was Johnny.

"What is it Johnny?" Niko asked, answering the phone.

"Niko, I'd like to tell you something." Johnny informed, "Clay and Terry told me about it and I think it's only important to tell you too."

"Alright, fucking say it then!"

"I can't, I think the pigs are tracing this call. The only thing I can say is to meet me by the oil derricks in Sandy Shores."

"Fine."

Hanging up, Niko decided to drive there as he had nothing better to do and since it's been a few days since Johnny and him robbed the Merryweather train, they'd probably be out for their blood and most likely, their friends and family. Knowing that the news couldn't be good, Niko hurried over to the spot. Unbeknownst to Niko and Johnny, somebody _had_ been listening in, but it wasn't the feds.

**Later**

Arriving at the oil derricks, Niko saw that he couldn't park his car in the center of it. As a result, he exited the car and walked to the center, chilling out by some storage containers, which is where he decided to wait for Johnny to show up. A few minutes later, he heard the sound of cars pulling up and doors slamming. Feeling that something was wrong, Niko heightened his senses in case something bad happened. Soon, three Chinese people showed up and approached him.

"Excuse me, are you Niko Bellic?"

"Depends, are you here to tell me that I won the lottery?" Niko replied sarcastically.

At that moment, the three Triad members drew their pistols and began to shoot at Niko. However, he dived out of the way and his behind a overturned refrigerator. Popping out of cover, Niko drew his Deagle and killed them all in a quick succession.

"You know what Johnny? Fuck your meeting, I'm out of here!" Niko told himself.

Running for his car, Niko decided that he'd rather get out of the oil derricks than end up dead. Niko also reminded himself to confront Johnny later, just to make sure that the current gunfight wasn't a setup for Niko to be a fall guy for something he did. Before he could get close to his car, several more Triads pulled up, all rocking AK-47's and MP5K's, resulting in Niko jumping behind a storage container.

Realizing these guys meant business, Niko snuck behind the shooters, who kept shooting at Niko's previous position. When he was behind one of them, he struck the Triad in the head and grabbed their AK-47. The rest of the shooters took notice to this and began to return fire in the other direction. To make it worse, more Triads pulled up. Realizing that something needed to be done, Niko noticed a propane tank behind him. Grabbing it, he threw it at incoming Triads and shot it, causing the vehicles to blow up spectacularly. This also caused the shooters to become distracted. Seeing his chance, Niko ran out cover, spraying bullets everywhere, taking out a few of them. When they finally took complete notice, Niko dived from where he was standing, shooting as he did so, taking the remaining Triads out in the process.

Landing on the ground with a grunt, Niko dropped his now empty rifle on the ground. Hearing the sound of more Triad vehicles coming close, Niko grabbed some grenades and two MP5K's. Running over to the road, Niko threw the grenades when the vehicles came close, causing some of them to explode. When he was all out of them, Niko switched to the MP5K's, dual wielding them at his opponents. Eventually, the Triads fell like flies with Niko killing the last one with his Deagle. With that finished, Niko hopped in his car and tried to drive away. However, the engine was failing and refused to cooperate.

"Oh not now! Work you piece of shit!" Niko grunted, trying to get his car to start.

As he was doing this, three Triad members ran up and cornered Niko when he was trying to fix his car.

"Freeze! Don't move motherfucker!" One of them said.

Niko had only one thing to say to this.

"Oh fantastic."

**Later**

Johnny Klebitz was heading his way to the rendezvous point to inform Niko that Merryweather is preparing for something big, which could involve not only him and Niko, but the Lost as well. As got closer to the oil derricks, Johnny believed that he saw smoke and debris in the distance. When he arrived, Johnny could clearly see the dead Triad gangsters, their blown up vehicles, and the amount of bullets from their guns lying spent on the ground. Overall, Johnny was confused but he figured out that all these guys were for him and Niko.

"Shit, if all these guys are dead, where's Niko?" Johnny questioned, "Probably hightailed it out of here when he got the chance."

Pulling out his phone, Johnny decided to call Niko in order to see if he was alright. However, as he did so, Wei Cheng, father of Tao Cheng called him. Confused, Johnny realized that the dead guys were Cheng's goons and they were meant to take both of them out. Answering the call, Johnny decided to get some answers to his questions.

"Mr. Cheng, how is life going along for you?"

"It's good Mr. Klebitz. It would be better if you were dead."

"Well, sorry to disappoint. You just calling for a chat?"

"You could say that. I also want to inform you that we have your friend, Mr Bellic."

"Wait, what?"

"Yes, and if you want to see him alive again, you will come to this address and turn yourself in."

"What kind of bullshit is this, you want to talk, let's talk. But leave my friends out of it!"

"It's a little late for that Mr. Klebitz, now will you come or will he die?"

With that the call ended, leaving Johnny standing around speechless. However, didn't take him long to make his way to the Hexer and take off for the address. It was one thing for people to send guys after Johnny but it was another for them to do the same to his friends.

"I'm coming brother."

**And that's it. Next time, check for an action packed chapter where Johnny, along with Terry and Clay fight to free Niko from the clutches of the Triads. Hopefully, it will be a good chapter and then we can get this thing ended. Anyways, thanks to all my readers for dealing with my bullshit. See you later, Lt-RexCole out.**


	35. Chapter 35: An Unwanted Rescue

**Hey everyone, welcome back to my story. Previously, Niko agreed to meet Johnny at a location to discuss something. However, that location was intercepted by the Triads that Johnny made them lose business. As a result, they captured Niko and Johnny, with the help of Terry and Clay, must rescue him. Read on to find out what'll happen.**

Being the stone cold biker that he was, Johnny didn't want to admit that he worried about Niko's well being. Although in Liberty they only had a couple of experiences with other, the shit they been through in Los Santos more than made up for it, with the two sort of bonding through all the dangerous shit they've been doing. However, now Niko was being held hostage by the Triads that Johnny pissed off and that fact alone made Johnny feel responsible and made him want to fix the situation too. However, he wouldn't be alone as Terry and Clay would be there to back him up. Johnny just hoped that would be enough as he pulled up to the building where Niko was being held in, which was also a meat packing plant.

"Hey Johnny, we ready to do this?" Clay asked, cocking his AK-47.

"Ready as I'll ever fucking be." Johnny replied, pulling out his Striker.

"So what's the deal Johnny?" Terry asked, "What the fuck happened?"

"Those fucking Triads that I pissed off ambushed Niko at our little meeting place." Johnny explained, "It's only right for me to break him out."

"Well said Johnny boy."

The trio then snuck into the factory, hiding from the lone Triad gangster that was standing around having a smoke. They then made sure he was looking away from them as they hid behind a truck that was parked there.

"When that guy goes down, we move in. Got it?" Johnny asked, receiving a nod from Clay and Terry.

**Inside the Building**

"I told you, for the last fucking time! Your guys attacked me first and I don't know what you want me to say about Johnny! He probably orchestrated the entire fucking thing!"

That was Niko voicing his frustrations at Wei Cheng, with his feet bound by chains that were connected to a conveyer belt. So far, Wei Cheng wanted Niko to spill some of the Lost MC's and by extension, Johnny's secrets. However, Niko knew there was nothing to say, as he wasn't involved in the Lost MC's business and instead tried to defend himself by saying the altercation between him and the Triads was their fault, not his. Despite this, Niko's claims weren't getting through Cheng's thick skull.

"Please, don't try to persuade me that you're not in bed with the Mr. Klebitz and his motorcycle club." Cheng replied.

"Come on you morons, he's probably laughing at you! He managed to make the fall guy for something he should've been taken down for."

"I cost a lot of money to track you down and then you kill several good men. Several men that I was starting to like." Cheng replied, "Good day, huh?" He taunted, walking off.

"Добар дан, добар јебени дан за вас"

The conveyer was then activated, causing Niko to start moving.

"Kill him." Cheng ordered, leaving the building.

Niko started to panic, reaching up to the chains and trying to pull them off. However, it seemed hopeless as Niko was already too weak to do anything and hanging upside down for a few hours didn't help. That's when he first heard the gunshots.

**Outside**

Stepping outside of his cover, Johnny aimed his Striker at the oblivious Triad and fired, blowing his head off. Doing that caused two more to run out of the entrance but they were also taken out pretty quickly. The Lost MC trio entered the factory but quickly became under fire.

"Jesus, how many guys are here?!" Terry wondered, firing his MP5 at the hostilities.

It didn't take long for the trio to overcome their opponents and proceeded to move up, blowing away anyone who stood in their way.

"You got a Serb that doesn't belong to you!" Johnny yelled at his opponents.

They eventually got to a bunch of machinery with more Triads waiting for them. However, they were quickly taken out. One of the guys was gruesomely killed when Clay shot him and he fell into the meat grinder. Meanwhile, Niko realized that there was someone coming to save him and began to call out for help, especially since the conveyer belt jammed.

"Hey, whoever you are, the machine's stuck! Get over here before it comes back on!"

"Don't worry, we'll be there!" Terry yelled back.

The three ran over to where they saw Niko dangling by a chain. They saw one more guy that was nearby a compressor. Terry shot him and he was brutally crushed by the machinery soon afterwards. Niko looked to see where the shot came from and when he did so, he quickly gained a grumpy expression when he saw Johnny.

"What the fuck are doing here?" Niko asked.

"Saving your ass." Johnny replied, shooting Niko's chains, allowing him to get free.

Niko landed on the ground with a thud but got up quickly and accepted Johnny giving him a TA90 but he was still angry.

"Alright Niko listen…" Johnny tried to say.

"No it was, "go to the oil derricks Niko. It'd be a chance to end up as a fall guy for something that I had done before but I'll just put the heat on you. Yeah, good fucking plan huh?"" Niko told Johnny angrily.

"What, what the fuck are you talking about?" Johnny told him, "I wasn't setting up as a fall guy. I just wanted to tell you something but those Triads must've intercepted the call and caught you at the oil derricks."

Suddenly, more gunfire was heard through the factory.

"Shit, more fucking Triads!" Clay exclaimed, firing at them.

"You want to die?" Johnny asked the Serbian, "I came back for you! I did my best! Now, I'm getting us out of here!"

"Fuck you!" Niko replied.

"Sure later. Now let's go!' Johnny shot back.

The four men took on the remaining Triads and wiped them out as almost as quickly as they came in. After taking them out, they found the exit, with Terry and Clay running to their bikes while Niko and Johnny ran to his Hexer.

"Hey, Clay, Terry!" Johnny called out, "Thanks for the help!"

"No problem Johnny, we'll see you at home base!" Clay replied, driving off with Terry.

Johnny hopped on his Hexer with Niko jumping on as well and drove off away from the factory. Just as they were about to believe that they got away, a sports car pulled up behind them and starting pursuing.

"God damn, these fuckers don't let up, do they?!" Niko remarked.

Taking aim with his pistol, Niko emptied some bullets into engine and then aiming for the driver and using the whole clip on him. Niko managed to kill the driver and the sports car drove into a gas station, blowing up in the process.

"Is that it, are we clear?" Johnny asked.

"Guess so Niko." Johnny replied, "Where do you want to go?"

"Home, please."

Johnny proceeded to do just that and for a while, the two just drove in silence, not talking about anything. However, Niko wanted to know the purpose of the original meeting before the Triads came.

"Johnny, what did you want to tell me at the meeting?" 

"What? Oh, I wanted to tell you that Merryweather's after us man."

"Is it because we robbed their train?"

"Yeah, turns out, there was stuff like documents, cash, deeds, and all sorts of shit on that train too." Johnny informed, "And Don Percival didn't take so well."

"Who's that?"

"He's the CEO. Anyways, he's out for our blood, just wanted to let you know that."

"Alright thanks." 

They then arrived at Niko's home with him getting off.

"Here you are man. You sure you want to go in like that?" Johnny questioned, due to Niko's current look.

"It's not a problem. Anyways Johnny, thanks for saving me. When I was that meat hook, I thought that the end of me."

"No problem man, anything for a brother."

The two fist bumped and parted ways, with Niko rushing back to his house when he saw he had twelve missed calls from Solomon.

**Alright guys, this is a parody of "Fresh Meat" but here, there's more animosity here as you can see. I'll figure something out for the next chapter but until then, check back for more. Thanks 4 more, Lt-RexCole out.**


	36. Chapter 36: Mr Pack Men

**Hello everyone, sorry that I haven't updated in a long time, I'd been busy with life and other endeavors. However, I managed to resurrect myself for the first time in a while and I'm giving you the sweet little gift of little Niko, Johnny, and Luis heading over to Sandy Shores to deliver the vehicles that Luis stole offscreen. Read on to find out what happens.**

Luis couldn't believe it but at last, the last of the vehicles that Devin Weston requested had been stolen, which Luis painstakingly took time to do so. However, he only did it for the promised massive payday that Devin promised and had informed him of it when he was finished. Now, all he had to do was deliver the cars to Devin in Sandy Shores and they'd be done. As of now, Luis was meeting up with Niko and Johnny, who had already acquired the Big Rig with the cars on it and were waiting for him by the Bean Machine.

"Hey Luis, you ready to roll?" Johnny asked him, hanging on to the Rig by the door handle.

"After all that time I spent, I should be. Shit!" Luis replied, "Now let's go before Five-O sees us with these cars!"

Taking word of their friend, Niko and Johnny hopped in the truck, with Luis following suit. With everybody on board, Johnny started the engine and began to drive.

"Alright, Devin told us to go to Paleto Bay, Senora Freeway bro!" Luis informed.

"How far is that?" Niko asked.

"Don't know." Luis replied, before turning to Johnny, "Hey Johnny, do you know?"

"In this thing, it'll take us four hours to get there."

" ¡Coño!"

After that bit of discussion, the trio simply sat silently in the truck and didn't say anything else. The only things that happened is that Niko and Luis browsed on their phones while Johnny kept his eye on the road. The three kept this up for approximately fifteen minutes before Niko spoke up.

"Out of the jobs I've been on, this has to be the most boring." Niko remarked.

"I agree." Johnny replied, "I prefer jobs that involve me and my Hexer and nothing else."

"But you gotta admit, it's better than people shooting at us." Luis added.

"True, even then, it doesn't compare to my bank job."

"Which one?" Luis asked Niko.

"The Liberty Tree job, the one that I did with Packie."

"Oh that was you?" Johnny asked surprised, "Shit Niko, that's pretty impressive."

"It wasn't just me though." Niko replied, "You guys know what happened right?"

"Yeah, you told me a while back." Luis told him.

"Well, you didn't tell me so, why don't you share your little story again?" Johnny asked.

"Well, me, Packie, his brother Derrick, and their guy, Michael headed into the bank. It was going good until Derrick and Packie started arguing and then Michael was shot by some guy who was next to Luis."

"Yeah, and I told him not to do it." Luis added.

"What happened next?" Johnny asked, intrigued.

"Well, I had to get the money from the vault and that's when the cops came."

**Liberty City, 2008**

"_You're trapped. Lay your weapons down and surrender!" A LCPD Officer said through a megaphone._

"_We got company!" Packie informed, taking cover behind a wall._

_Outside the building, there were tons of LCPD officers decked out with MP5K's and Remington 870 aiming at the entrance of the bank Niko, Packie, and Derrick robbed. Not only that but there was also a entire squadron of NOOSE with their M4 Carbines aimed at the entrance as well, ready to fire and kill. Seeing this, Niko suddenly had a idea._

"_Packie, when the first grenade goes off, open fire!" Niko told him, getting into cover outside the doors._

_Taking out one of his grenades and cooking it for a few seconds, Niko threw it under a LCPD car, blowing it up and taking a couple of officers with it. At that moment, Packie and Derrick provided cover. With police attention diverted, Niko cooked another frag and tossed it out the other entrance, taking out a NOOSE cruiser and some NOOSE along with it. _

_With the police dazed from the grenades, Niko, Packie, and Derrick exited their cover and began firing away at the police, who began to retaliate as well. Although the amount of gunfire that they were taking could possibly end their lives at anytime, the trio didn't mind throwing some insults at the police._

"_You ain't taking me down!" Packie yelled, unloading his AK-47 into some NOOSE officers._

"_I just made a withdrawal, what's the problem?!" Niko asked, reloading his M4._

"_I haven't seen combat like this since Belfast!" Derrick commented, ducking his head to avoid getting shot._

_Eventually, all the officers in front of the bank were shot dead. The three then reloaded their weapons and began to move up towards a alley._

"_Watch the bags, boys. We don't want holes in our notes." Packie advised._

_As they moved up, the three ran into some more NOOSE guys who converged on their position. However, they were swiftly killed by Niko and they got back onto the street._

"_Down this street, boys." Packie told his fellow heisters._

_Moving up, they eventually ended up in the Chinatown district of Liberty City. However, they also encountered NOOSE operatives that were stationed on the balconies and roofs. Not only that, a few NOOSE vans rolled in as well._

"_The National Office of Security Enforcement has really got it in for us!" Derrick commented._

"_You don't say." Niko replied, aiming for the officers._

_Although it took some doing, a few spent magazines and two grenades later, the NOOSE force was reduced to nothing. As for the snipers, the last one fell from the roof as a bullet pierced his chest and he collided with the cold hard pavement. With that done, the heisters began to move up. As they proceeded through another alleyway, they ran into a NOOSE Annihilator._

"_Shit, they sent a chopper after us! There ain't no getting away! We're done!" Derrick exclaimed._

"_Control yourself, Derrick. I got a plan." Packie said calmly._

_The three then started running for a entrance to a subway tunnel. As they were doing this, the Annihilator began firing on the heisters, barely missing them by a few inches, with the bullets making huge marks in the ground. When Niko made it to the subway entrance, he turned around and started firing at the chopper._

"_Let's bring this fucker down! Empty everything we got into him!"_

"_We ain't doing that neither. Follow me. We'll lose them in the subway." Packie told him, running into the entrance._

_Following after him, Niko saw that NOOSE and LCPD officers were already in the subway and he wasted no time in unloading bullets into them. Eventually, all of them were killed and the three moved up._

"_Alright, boys. The only way we got to go is along the tracks. Come on." Packie told the two._

_Hopping onto the train tracks, Niko, Packie, and Derrick started running into the tunnel. However, they noticed NOOSE hopping down as well to engage them. As a result, the three turned around and started returning fire, moving back as they did so . However, Packie was moving back in the direction of a train car and he almost got hit. However, Niko grabbed him and threw him out of the way before headshotting the remaining NOOSE operatives._

"_Shit, that was closer than I'm comfortable with." Packie muttered before picking himself up and following Niko and Derrick down the tunnel, "You coulda mixed the explosive better couldn't ya, Derrick?"_

"_And you coulda been more careful of your boy Michael. He should be with us right now!" Derrick retorted._

"_Michael was unlucky. It wasn't anybody's fault what happened to him and the explosives did its job. Now both of you shut the fuck up!" Niko told the two._

_Running down further into the tunnel, the trio came across a service exit._

"_That's gotta be a service exit. Let's hit it." Derrick told his friends._

_Opening the door, the three found some stairs leading up to the street. Groaning, Niko started climbing up the stairs with Packie and Derrick following after him._

"_We got some climbing to do, boys! Hold onto your money!" Packie told everyone._

_After a bit of climbing, they got to the street. However, the heisters could still hear the sounds of sirens in the air so they stole a Landstalker and started driving away from the sirens._

"_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, Michael. Dammit. I coulda been nice to him for once in my fucking life. Kid only wanted to help." Packie commented._

"_He loved you, Packie. He was happy you spoke to him. Didn't matter what you was saying." Derrick replied, trying to comfort his younger brother._

"_Yeah, well, now I gotta explain to his folks that their son is lying dead on the floor of a bank in Algonquin."_

"_We'll give them his cut. When your kid is living the life, you gotta expect someone to come through the door and break this sorta news."_

"_That does not make it any easier to hear. And we aren't safe yet." Niko told the two Irishmen._

"_Eyes on the road, Niko! We don't want you to have to break no bad news to our ma." Packie told him._

"_Neither do I." Niko replied, hitting the turbo and driving off as fast as the van could take him._

**Present Day**

"And then we got away with the money and that was that." Niko said ended his story.

"Jesus, that's impressive." Johnny replied.

"What about you? Ever had any big jobs?"

"A few." Johnny replied, thinking for a bit, "Actually, there was this one that I did for Elizabeta Torres, you remember her Niko?"

"How could I not."

"Well she had me go with my buddy Malc and his friend DeSean to a coke deal. But then the buyers got a bit clingy."

"What happened next?" Luis asked.

"Well, they blew up my bike."

**Liberty City, 2008**

"_My fucking bike man!" Johnny exclaimed upon seeing his bike explode_

"_C'mon, man, c'mon. Yo, c'mon Johnny." Malc told Johnny, dragging him back to the bikes._

_Running to where the bikes where, the sounds of sirens suddenly filled the air. Soon enough, LCPD cars rolled up and began pursuing. Not wasting anytime, Johnny pulled out his Striker and started unloading on the cops. What Johnny found perplexing for a bit is that he he kept holding down the trigger and shells kept coming out. Despite having this weird truth in front of him, he quickly forgot about it and started focusing on the air units that the cops came out as well as the copious amount of cop cars coming after them._

"_Having some engine trouble, pig?" Johnny taunted as he blasted his foes away._

"_That's what the fuck I'm talking about!" Malc told him._

_Johnny kept providing cover as Malc attempted to get them away from the cops. However DeSean, who kept in front of them, suddenly swerved to the other lane._

"_Shit, DeSean. What the fuck are you doing?" Malc asked, as Johnny shot down another chopper._

_As the three kept driving on, they eventually arrived in Algonquin, with the cops still on them. Eventually, they passed a gas station and Johnny had an idea, shooting one of the gas stations. As he did that, the gas station blew up in a spectacular fashion, taking out any cop cars caught in the vicinity of the explosion._

"_Fuck me! The gas station!" Johnny remarked._

"_I'm sweatin' up in this bitch." Malc added._

_The group kept driving on, taking on the newly deployed NOOSE units as they moved through the small streets of the city. However, they soon noticed a blockade in front of them._

"_Fuck. Cop Patriots up ahead." Johnny told Malc._

_Being forced to stop, Malc, Johnny, and DeSean found themselves blocked by the Grotti supercar showroom. Just as they were going to back up, a few LCPD cruisers pulled up and blocked their path._

"_Shit, we're all closed in." Johnny told his friends._

"_Take out them showroom windows, Fam." Malc advised._

_Taking word of what Malc told him, Johnny shot out the windows with his Striker and that allowed them to escape the trap that the cops had them in. Soon enough, they were back on the road with the LCPD back on their tail as well._

"_Two hot dogs, please!" Johnny told a confused hotdog vendor, as he sped by._

_As they continued on. a whole cluster of LCPD cars converged on the group's position, with Johnny trying his best to take them out. Malc, seeing this, handed Johnny a few pipe bombs. _

"_Here's something heavy, Fam. Take out this heat behind us."_

"_Thanks."_

_Priming the bombs for a few seconds, Johnny threw them at the cop cars, causing them to get blown up and soon enough, they were all turned to scrap. Not only that but the police were starting to lose them._

"_I think we lost the last of the heat, boys." Johnny told Malc and DeSean, holstering his Striker._

_However, one more police car still lingered and was about to catch sight of them._

"_Never mind , one more to go._

_Malc quickly drew a Deagle from his jacket and fired at the driver of the cop car. He was successful, as he not only managed to kill him but the dead body drove the car into a pole, throwing the cop's partner out as well. With police attention gone, Malc and DeSean stopped to let Johnny off._

"_That was a wild ride, Malcolm. Thanks for making room on that pussy pad."_

"_Ahh, always space for you, Johnny boy. Maybe we should get us a room together at the Jefferson Motel? I heard you and your brothers liked that hardcore hard rock bonding shit." _

"_Quit these flirtations, B." DeSean told Malc._

"_A'ight, A'ight."_

"_We gotta take this shit back to Liz." DeSean added._

"_Right, right."_

"_Catch you round, Johnny?"_

"_You wanna kiss your daddy?" Malc teased._

"_Whoa there." Johnny replied._

"_Peace out." Malc replied._

"_See you boys later." Johnny responded, watching Malc and DeSean drive off._

**Present Day **

"And that was my last job for her. Pretty memorable though."

"I guess that just leaves you Luis." Niko stated, "What do you want to tell?"

Luis thought for a moment, thinking back to his experiences in Liberty City. There were a few he wanted to tell but didn't because it would either upset Johnny or Niko. However, there was the last thing he did in Liberty City before he moved to Los Santos.

"I got it! Let me tell you guys about the time I killed Ray Bulgarin."

"Oh yeah, what happened?!" Niko asked, intrigued.

"So, me and my friend Tone were almost killed by some of his Russians in Maisonette 9. Anyways, we killed them all but Tone started freaking out and tried to leave before I offered to kill them."

"What happened next?" Johnny asked.

"I told him to wait by the Monoglobe and he let me go by Funland to take out their heroin shipments, which I did and it led me to Timur."

**Liberty City, 2008**

"_Mr. Ray flies away now pretty boy. You are too late to get him." Timur taunted._

"_Fuck you." Luis replied._

"_You think he will forget about you? You and all your friends are dead."_

"_Yeah, that ain't happening Timmy."_

_Timur then drew his pistol at Luis at attempted to shoot him. However, Luis took cover and returned fire with the M249 SAW he had on him, blowing Timur away into pieces. With that done, Luis hopped onto a nearby motorcycle and started heading for the airport, knowing that if Bulgarin managed to get to his destination, Luis and Tony were good as done. As he was trying to make to the airport as quickly as possible, Luis saw that Yusuf Amir was calling him._

"_Luis. What's happening?" Yusuf asked._

"_I can't talk, bro. Shit's really coming apart!"_

"_What do you need? Let me help you out."_

"_There ain't nothing you can do, Yusuf. If this crazy Russian fuck manages to leave the country, it's over for me and Tone. I got to get down the Dukes Expressway without any number of Russian assassins taking me down, or we're done. Why am I even saying this? Wish me luck, bro." Luis told him, hanging up._

_Proceeding to the airport, Luis found that he was almost there and he only needed to take the road in front of him to get to Bulgarin. However, a car full of Russian hitmen suddenly pulled up in front of him and blocked his path. They were soon blown up by Yusuf Amir, who was piloting his golden Buzzard._

"_Luis, bro, do not fear, Yusuf's here. I found you, motherfucker."_

_More cars pulled up in front of Luis but they were quickly taken out by the Buzzard's missiles, giving him a clear path. Eventually, no more Russian hitmen appeared between Luis and his goal, in which Yusuf pulled away and flew in the other direction._

"_Good luck, Luis. Get that motherfucker." Yusuf told him._

"_Wish me luck, motherfucker."_

_Driving into the vicinity of the airport, Luis flew past the ticket booth, catching the attention of airport security. However, Luis ignored them and sped towards Bulgarian's plane and attempted to get in through a open door on the side of the plane. However, a mook stepped out and started using his Ak-47 to open fire on Luis. However, Luis moved him close and shot him in the chest, causing him to fall onto the runway. With the space currently open, Luis jumped off his bike and onto the open space and entered the the plane as the door closed and it took off._

"_Alright, that's step two complete." Luis muttered as he took cover from Bulgarin's men._

_Taking out the golden UZI Yusuf gave him, Luis sprayed his shots all over the place, managing to take out all his men. At that moment, the cockpit opened and Ray Bulgarin stepped out._

"_I have grenade. You kill me we all die."_

_Luis holstered his UZI and pulled out his .44 Pistol and aimed it at Bulgarin. At that moment, Ray pulled the pin of the grenade._

"_You can't shoot me. You will blow whole plane up."_

"_I'll take my chance." Luis told him before shooting him in the head._

_Ray's dead body fell and slumped against the cockpit door and the grenade he had been holding activated. Luis noticed this and moved to the back of the plane. The grenade blew up a second later, taking out the plane. However, Luis came prepared as he already had a parachute on. Jumping out of the burning inferno, Luis pulled the cord, which activated the chute and Luis glided to the Monoglobe in Dukes, heading for Tony after bumping into a homeless man._

"_You always have to make a scene, don't you?" Tony said as Luis approached him._

"_Yeah, I know. It's a real problem with me. You know? I wish I was more like you - subtle, shy, retiring. Boy." Luis replied, sitting down with Tony on the bench._

"_I used to play round here when I was a kid, dreaming of the world. Wondering what it was like that at that place over there, or that little island over there." Tony told Luis, pointing at the Monoglobe._

"_You ever go there, T?"_

"_Nah, went to Algonquin instead: waiting for the world to come to me. You did it, man. You did it. You saved my life, you saved the business. You fucking did it."_

"_Hey man, I did what I could, bro."_

"_I'm proud of you, man. Thank you. But I don't want you to get a big head. I don't want you to go change; become a mega star, go to Vinewood, write a blog."_

"_You're a pill popping old queen, man. I'm a murdering maniac. But we survived, bro... we survived."_

"_We did more than survive, amigo, we prospered. We took on this town and we won. We took on this place and we gave it the fucking finger. Fuck you all! I don't care what people say. Tony Prince and Luis Lopez could not be stopped. Huh? Oh jeez, who's this?"_

"_Wassup, my niggas?" Yusuf said as he approached the two men._

"_Oh, did he just say that?" Tony asked Luis._

"_Yeah, hey man!" Luis replied before turning to Yusuf._

"_You fucking made it... man, that was some serious gangster shit. Shoot, shoot, shoot 'em up. I said, shoot, shoot, shoot 'em up. Yo, T., T., gimme a hug, gimme a hug. Not too close though, I don't want to give my father the wrong impression. Luis, I love you, man. I love you. I love you too. I love everyone! Come on, let's get out of here. Oh, by the way, think my father may be into franchising the club's." Yusuf told the two._

"_No, no, franchising is not the way to go. The club is all about the people." Tony replied._

"_Fuck the people. Fuck them all! Whip out your dick and piss all over them." Yusuf told him._

"_You're going to go a long way in hospitality, my friend." Tony joked, as the three men walked away._

**Present Day**

"Well now Yusuf's taken control of the clubs but I have no idea where Tony is now."

"That's some deep shit man" Johnny remarked.

"Well, I'm glad that there's one less person to worry about." Luis remarked.

"Me too." Niko agreed.

The trio suddenly found out that they were nearing the meet up point and were simply crossing the bridge from Los Santos into Sandy Shores. However, as they so, the sounds of sirens filled the air, catching the three by surprise.

"Oh shit!" Niko remarked.

"How the fuck did the pigs find us?" Johnny asked, stepping on the gas.

"You're asking the wrong person." Niko remarked, turning to Luis, "Were the Feds watching the last car you got?"

"Shit, I don't know. They could've tapped our phones for all I know."

"Well, any fucking ideas on how to take out the heat?" Johnny asked.

"I got it! We can use the JB700!" Luis told the two.

"The what?" Niko and Johnny replied.

"Guess keep the shit steady, bros!" Luis said as he stepped out of the door.

Climbing out of his seat and onto the back of the truck, Luis slowly but surely made his way to where the JB700 was parked. The JB700 was a car that was in the possession of a movie set on Solomon Richards' set, in which Luis had to steal. He succeeded but had to use all the special tricks that the car had to make his getaway successful. Also, the actress in the passenger seat didn't make it any easier so Luis launched her out with an ejector seat. However, Molly informed him that she would outfit the car to have different features.

"Time to see what those features are!" Luis told himself as he got into the car and backed off onto the road.

With the car currently on the road, Luis drove to catch up with the cops pursuing the truck. Pushing the button that was labeled "auto-guns", Luis saw that two guns hidden in the headlights were opening fire on the cop cars and they took them out pretty quickly. However, more cop cars started coming up from the rear. Luis, looking to see if there was anything to help him out, saw that there was a button that was labeled "spikes". Pressing it, the Dominican saw the police's tires explode which caused them to stop dead in their tracks. Eventually, police attention waned and Luis called Molly.

"Hello." She answered.

"Yo, it's Luis. I'm calling to let you know that we're coming with the rides man!"

"Okay, drop them off at Procopio truck stop. Get here soon." She told him, hanging up.

"Hey Johnny, we're taking them to the truck stop at Procopio, bro!"

"Alright, I'll follow you." Johnny replied.

Making their way to the truck stop, Luis, Niko, and Johnny arrived and stopped their vehicles, with Luis getting out of his car.

"Alright bros, I'll talk to Molly and get us paid." Luis told the two.

Walking over to Molly, who was leaning against her car, Luis felt like something wasn't right

"Hello Mr. Lopez."

"Yeah, hey bro. Look, we got the cars now where's the money?"

"Let me be clear when I say this." Molly told him, getting off of her car and walking forward a bit, "Mr. Weston is one of the most brilliant investors the world has ever known."

"That didn't answer my question." Luis replied, annoyed.

"Let me finish." Molly snapped, "He may be a maverick but he's also rigorous in his research."

"Okay Molly, let me tell you this." Luis shot back, "Devin might be this amazing person in your eyes, he could cure fucking cancer for all I know but I'll still know that he's an asshole. As for you, he's just using you to get what he wants and he ain't gonna fuck you, that's all I'm saying. Now, where the fuck is my money?!"

"The best thing that could've happened to you in this situation has happened." Molly replied, pushing past Luis, "He is going to hold your money, invest into his alpha fund, and make the funds available to you at a time as the transfer won't draw any unwanted attention." She told him, getting into her car.

"Which is a family friendly way of saying you're fucking ripping me off?!" Luis replied, "You got to fucking kidding me."

"That's a very short sighted and immature way of seeing this, Luis." She told him, driving off.

"I steal shit and kill people! Maturity doesn't really fit with that shit!" Luis yelled at the car as it drove off.

However, the car drove off, as well as the truck carrying the stolen cars. Standing in his spot for a bit, Luis could feel a little animosity that he hadn't felt in a while towards someone. It didn't take him long to figure out who it was directed to.

"Motherfucking Niko. ¡Coño." Luis spat, walking to a nearby car.

**And that's it everybody, hope you enjoyed what I'd have to give you. Next time, we'll see Niko meeting up with Lester and the IAA for a operation which involves breaking into something or whatever, I'll figure t out. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks 4 reading, Lt-RexCole out.**


	37. Chapter 37: The Worst Plan Ever

**Hey everybody, welcome back to the story. Previously, we had the trio deliver the cars, only to be ripped off. This time, we're back with the IAA and they're calling in another favor. This time, they'll be requested to steal some top secret data from the IAA building. After they set up, they'll be going on what'll be their worst idea ever. Read on to find out what happens. Also, the reason why Luis is mad at Niko is explained in this chapter.**

Niko was pretty bummed out and angry. This was due to being used by Devin and getting stinted from his pay. Even though Niko spent most of his time during the operation doing other things like get captured by Triads, he still felt pretty mad at the whole situation. Also. Niko felt sorry for Luis, since he did most of the work and getting stinted for him was the worst thing possible to happen to him. However, that mess would have to wait as Lester called Niko to go to the garment factory for something important.

"What's going on?" Niko asked Lester, as he climbed the stairs up to where Lester was.

"Oh, just a little labor dispute." Lester told him, "I think the Feds are trying to crack down on my uh, "activities" so I have to look like a proper textile magnate."

"Well, I hope nothing happens, that's all I'm saying."

"Yeah, how'd that car stealing job do for you?"

"How do you know that?" Niko questioned.

"I know everything my friend. It only makes sense for me to keep tabs on my uh, "acquaintances" and see what messes you get into, especially since you deliberately worked for a pseudo-liberal like Devin Weston."

"Yeah, well I got nothing from that, neither did Johnny or Luis."

"Who's Johnny?"

"Another old friend of mine."

At that moment, Niko and Lester heard the doors open and saw Karen walk up the stairs.

"Thank god you guys are here!" She said, "You alone?"

"Karen?! How did you find us?" Niko asked.

"Yeah, they're up here!" Karen said into her phone, ignoring Niko and pulling up a chair close to them, "Listen, things are going to go bad!"

"When have they ever gone good?!" Niko retorted.

"Listen, you got to clear this mess up for us!"

"Why?!"

"Because if you don't, we all end up in a prison and you will unfortunately get shot." Edward stated, climbing up the stairs.

"Fine, what do you want us to do?" Niko asked.

"The Bureau's onto us. Not only that, there's been an IAA team collecting data on us." Karen notified.

"Now, we need you to find out what they know." Edward added.

"Okay, you want Lester to hack into it?" Niko asked.

"No, no, no. That will not work." Lester told him, "The only way to access it is through the government building where it's stationed."

"Exactly. But don't worry, we have this thing already set up for you!" Edward told him, "You'll be given a chopper, tactical gear, and some bombs to allow you into the building."

"Is there anything else?' Niko asked.

"Yes. The plan is that you and your men parachute from the helicopter onto the IAA building. Once you're there, breach the building, break into the room containing the data, download it, and finally make your way back to the chopper." Karen told them.

"And what if, uh this "plan" doesn't work out?" Lester asked.

"What you'll do instead is fight your way down through the building until you get to a place where you can rappel down. Once you're there, have your driver wait for you and make your getaway." Edward replied.

"That's it?" Niko questioned.

"That's it. Once the job is completed, you'll receive payment and that will be that." He stated, turning to leave with Karen.

"Hey! Once we do this job for you, we are fucking done! Okay?! No more bullshit!" Niko stated.

"Of course." Edward stated walking out the door.

"Alright, what now?"

"I suppose we should get some crew on board." Lester stated first off, "Who should we call?"

"Packie to start, Luis and Johnny should be on board too."

"I don't know about Luis, he called me and seemed pretty upset about getting ripped off."

"Well, I'll make him a offer that he can't refuse." Niko replied, "Now, why don't we get that hacker from the Vangelico job."

"You mean Paige?"

"Yeah, let's get Eddie Toh also."

"Alright, make the calls for Packie, Luis, and your other friend, I'll get Harris and Eddie on board."

Taking his phone out, Niko called Packie first.

"Hey Niko, what's up?" Packie answered.

"Hey Patrick, I need your help with a job."

"Okay, what's the job?"

"Well, I need your help in breaking into the IAA building and stealing some data."

"Whoa, breaking into a Fed building, are you serious?!"

"Yeah, I wish I wasn't. However, if I want to be around any longer, I need to do this or the Agency will have my ass."

"Okay fine, I'll do it, _as a favor_." Packie said, hanging up.

With that conversation over, Niko called Luis next.

"What bro?" Luis answered, annoyed.

"Luis, I need your help with a job."

"Another one?! Look N, you're cool and all but I already wasted enough fucking time stealing those rides for Devin, which I still haven't been paid for incidentally!"

"And I'm sorry for that!" Niko replied, "Honestly, I'm fucking pissed too. However, the Agency wants us back again, to steal some shit from their building!"

"Shit, seriously?"

"Yeah, remember they got dirt on all of us. If we don't do this, we all go down, okay?!"

"Alright, alright! Coño, I'll be there!" Luis told him, hanging up.

With two people on board already, the only person that was left on Niko's list was Johnny, who he was currently calling.

"Yo! What's up?" Johnny answered.

"Hey Johnny, the IAA want our help again and if we don't, we'll be in some shit."

"I'd help but isn't the issue with the pigs something you started?"

"You'll get paid." Niko stated blandly.

"Alright, I'll be there soon!" Johnny replied, hanging up.

"Lester, my guys are on board!"

"Good, Harris and Eddie are on their way too. Now, when they get here, let's explain the plan."

A short while later, everyone involved with the heist showed up. There, Niko and Lester began explaining what was going to happen. When the rundown of the plan was finished, everyone with the exception of Johnny were okay with the plan. Niko, Johnny, Luis, and Packie proceeded to head out of the garment factory and into a car, before driving off.

"Alright, the chopper's by the NOOSE building, let's go."

"Alright, let's fucking do this!" Packie stated.

"Why the fuck are you so excited?" Luis asked.

"Why are you so sore then?" Johnny retorted.

"Must be from not getting paid for those rides."

"Ugh, I thought we were cool with that!" Niko stated, annoyed.

"Maybe we are. However, since I did most of the fucking work, it's justified."

"Look, I'm sorry, okay!"

"It's cool bro. Just let me know whenever you need any other things for me to do, like clean out your fucking house or some shit."

Sighing, Niko decided to tell Luis and everyone else his offer.

"Alright Luis, I get it, I've been kind of a dick lately. As a result, on this job, we're all getting paid except me."

"Wait, what?" Johnny asked, confused.

"Yeah, I'm not taking any cash from this job. However, you'll all take part of my cut, okay?"

"Shit, thanks bro!"

"Yeah, thanks for sticking your neck out Niko!' Packie told him.

"Don't mention it."

After a bit more driving and going over the plan, the four soon came up to the NOOSE building and began to pull up.

"Alright, we're close, I'll radio in!" Niko told his friends, "Guys, are we ready?"

"Waiting on you!" Paige replied through the radio.

Getting past the checkpoints, Niko stopped in front of the NOOSE building.

"Alright everybody, you sure you're up for this?" Niko asked.

"A job's a job man, let's do it!" Packie replied.

"Yeah, let's do it bro!"

"I'm good as long as I get paid." Johnny stated lastly.

Getting out of the car, the four walked into the building to find all their gear setup for them. After changing into the tactical gear and equipping what they needed, they made their way up to the rooftop.

"If you want to pilot the first leg, I'll take over once you jump." The pilot told them, "Who's gonna do it?"

"Not me." Johnny quickly stated.

"I'll do it man!" Luis volunteered, hopping into the cockpit.

Starting up the chopper, Luis lifted it up towards the skyline. After a bit of flying, he made it to an area in the sky where he could clearly see the two government buildings in the distance. Locking the helicopter into hover mode, Luis notified the pilot.

"Hey bro, your turn!"

"You got it!"

"You guys ready?" Luis asked, grabbing a parachute.

"You fucking kidding me?! There's a more likely chance of me dying from this fucking jump than from a pig's bullet!" Johnny answered.

"Alright, we get it!" Niko stated, "Let's go!"

"Okay boys, let's get to it!" Packie told them, jumping out of the chopper.

Niko was quick to follow Packie, with Luis jumping out as well. The only one who showed hesitance was Johnny, who understandably was afraid of heights. However, he managed to suck it up and leapt from the chopper before starting to sky dive. As the group drew closer, they pulled their ripcords and slowly descended to the top of the IAA building. Getting their gear out, the group took out one of the windows silently, allowing for easy access to the room with the data.

"Well, that's step one complete." Niko remarked as he hopped into the building, "We're in."

"The data is located in the server room!" Paige told him, "It's in the southeast corner of the room you're in."

"Alright, I'm going to blow this up, hold on." Niko stated as he grabbed a sticky bomb from his vest.

Placing it on the server room door, Niko pressed the detonator but it didn't explode. Pressing it a couple more times proved this point and left Niko frustrated. However, he dropped the detonator, drew out his M4 and shot the explosive, making it blow up and taking out the server room door as well.

"The alarm's been tripped!" Paige notified.

"Yeah, we know!"

"The programs are on your cell phone. Connect it to the machine!"

"Alright, hope this works." Niko muttered as he connected his phone with a USB.

"You need to access My Computer. Your cell will show as an external device."

Following her steps, Niko found it and clicked on the phone icon on the computer.

"Okay, what now?"

"First run "

Clicking on it, Niko found a list of numbers in a giant cluster with a IP address above it. Figuring out what to do, Niko scanned his eyes for the IP address and eventually found it before clicking on it.

"Okay, the connection is established!"

"Alright, next run ."

Clicking in the icon, Niko wound a list of letters in eight columns, with one of the letters sticking out as being red instead of white. Again, it didn't take long for Niko to figure out what to do and he decoded the password very quickly.

"Okay, we're in!"

"Great, start and I'll do the rest." Paige replied, "Heads up, looks like the security team's been deployed!"

"Okay guys, looks like we got to hold off anyone who comes down here!" Niko told everyone, turning the monitor to face the doorway.

Sure enough, a few seconds later, the group had some company. Consisting of IAA agents and Special Forces, they began assaulting the four with the group returning fire. Little by little, the group managed to take out the IAA agents sent to take them out. However, there seemed to be no end to them.

"Hey pilot! Get down here and be ready to go!" Johnny told him.

"Airlift confirmed. Approaching the tower."

With that notification received, some more strike units came through the door. Deciding to even things out, Luis equipped his AA-12 and started blasting away at the recently arrived agents.

"Holding over the IAA HQ." The pilot notified.

"Watch out boys! There's more of them!" Packie told the group, throwing a few grenades.

"IAA Buzzard spotted me, setting it down!" The pilot told everyone.

THe pilot attempted to set the helicopter down. However, the Buzzard fired a rocket at him, which unfortunately connected with the chopper, causing it to spin out of control. The pilot attempted to stabilize but failed, which caused the chopper to fly into the building, blowing up in the process.

"Shit, our escape's trashed bro!" Luis notified, blind firing.

"Fuck, all right everyone! We'll go with Plan B!" Niko told the group.

"Goddammit!" Johnny muttered.

"Download complete, get the device!" Paige notified.

Heading back into the server room, Niko disconnected his phone from the USB and shot the computer before heading outside to regroup with his friends. Running through a set of double doors, Packie took cover by another door, which a IAA agent ran through only to get hit in the face by Packie and shot by Johnny's Striker.

With that taken care of, the group moved through the buildings and down some stairwells, taking out any agents they came across. However, they eventually ran into a problem.

"Hey bro, this sprinkler system's blocking my view!" Luis stated.

"Can our hacker shut this off?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, I'm shutting it off now!"

Sure enough, the sprinkler system was shut off, allowing for everyone to have a clearer view of everything in front of them.

"That's a girl!" Packie stated in response.

After taking everyone out in front of them, the group made their way forward and found the chopper, with the pilot still in it.

"Oh shit!" Packie remarked.

"You think he's still alive?" Luis asked.

"Doesn't look like it." Johnny replied.

"You sure man because he could still be ali-" Luis tried to say.

As he was saying what was on his mind, the building shook, causing the chopper to slip out of it's position and plummet to the streets below.

"Well, if he was alive, he isn't now." Johnny remarked.

"Oh, you're real fucking funny bro. Now, let's get out of here!"

"No, we can't right now! We're too high up, we got to go down a bit more!" Niko told him.

"Fine, let's get going." Packie told everyone.

Sliding down, they proceeded to make their way down by the building, while taking out some more resistance that blocked their path. Eventually, they found a busted window with the support beams sticking out.

"This okay?" Packie asked.

"Yeah, we're good." Niko replied, getting out the rappelling equipment.

"Hey hacker, what's going on?" Johnny questioned.

"Looks like every unit in the states on its way!" Paige notified.

"Coño, Five-O's got it out for us!" Luis remarked.

"Then let's get going!" Niko stated.

The rappelling hooks were all set up, leading to the group stepping under the support beam.

"You know, this reminds me of that time where you had me save that guy from the Bureau." Johnny remarked, "Say, whatever happened to him?"

"Another time Johnny!" Niko replied.

The group began to rappel down the building. As they did so, they heard the sounds of police sirens in the distance. Looking over, they saw practically every unit heading for the IAA building.

"Shit, looks like every pig from here to Sandy Shores decided to show up!" Johnny remarked.

"An air unit's seen you! Look out!" Paige informed.

Sure enough, when the group got to the ground, the same Buzzard from earlier came up to them and started opening fire on them. Rolling into cover, the group waited until the spray of bullets had passed them. Once that happened, Niko dived backwards and shot the pilot in the head, causing the helicopter to spin out.

"Looks like your wings got clipped, bitch!" Johnny spat.

"Alright, let's go!" Niko stated.

Running over to a nearby ledge, the group set up their rappelling hooks again and rappelled down to street level. Once that was done, they took out the last few IAA agents in their path and proceeded to look for their escape vehicle.

"Fuck, where's our ride?" Packie asked.

"Hey, I'm here!" Eddie called out from a nearby ambulance.

"Shit, everyone get into the ambulance!" Luis stated.

Running for it, the group hopped in. Once everyone was present, Eddie began to drive away, turning on the sirens to make it look like they were a legit paramedic crew. Soon, they were out of the boundary of the IAA building, allowing everyone to relax.

"Alright, looks like we're in the clear. Luis, we're heading up to your place."

"Got you!"

"Shit, I thought we were done for back there!" Packie remarked.

"Yeah, we had it covered though, right?" Johnny asked.

"Oh yeah, we had it covered alright." Niko replied, "Take out a whole fucking swarm of agents while a boy from the village pretends he's a hacker! Come on, this was the worst plan ever!"

"Well, we got it done bro, that's all that matters right?" Luis told him.

"Yeah, you could say that. Or not, I don't fucking know."

Soon, Eddie pulled up to Luis' house, with him, Johnny, and Packie heading out.

"Hey, we'll see you later N!" Luis told him, as Johnny and Packie walked into his house.

"Alright, take care Luis." Niko replied, before looking at Eddie, "Hey, could you take me home? I'm fucking tired."

"No problem man, I'll do it."

**And that's it, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Anyways, we're getting close to the end of the GTA V with GTA IV characters story arc so get ready because the end is near. Next time, we're going to have Niko go meet up with Solomon Richards, only to see a old buddy and his butt monkey with him. Check back next time for the parody of "Legal Trouble". Thanks 4 reading, Lt-RexCole out.**


	38. Chapter 38: Major Turbulance

**Hello everyone, welcome back to my story. Previously, we had Niko, Luis, Johnny, and Packie break into the IAA building to steal some data. They barely succeeded but they made it out alive. Currently, Niko is heading back to Solomon's studio for a debrief, only to find the people who stiffed his pay to be there as well. Read on to find out what happens in this parody of "Legal Trouble".**

After almost getting killed by some of the most corrupt government agents in the country, all Niko wanted to was relax. The best way to do that for is to head back to Solomon's studio, since the filming of "Meltdown" was almost complete and there some final finishing touches that were needed to be done. As of now, Niko was heading up to Solomon's office. However, a certain somebody was behind the door.

"Hey Solomon." Niko said, opening the door.

"Hey Slick, how's it going?" Devin told him.

Looking up, Niko saw that Devin and Molly were in Solomon's office, sitting in some director's chairs and were presumably waiting for him.

"Devin, what the fuck are you doing here?!"

"Don't you remember? I own a share in this studio and the only reason you're working here is because of _me_."

"Whatever, do you have my money?!"

"Your payment will be distributed once it is ready." Molly told him, "Anyways, it's over now."

"What's over?!"

"This movie, Slick!"

"Wait?! We're not finished yet!"

"That's the point." Devin replied, "You see, if we pull the plug now, the investors, meaning _us_, will get a massive insurance payout! Good work on the movie though, it's just a shame no one will get to see it."

"Where's Solomon?" Niko grunted through his teeth.

At that moment, Solomon barged through the door, holding onto the film as well.

"Niko, they're fucking us! The suits!" Solomon said, pointing at them, "And they don't even wear suits! Wolves in turd's clothing!"

"Try not to take it too badly, Mr. Richards." Molly stated, getting up from her seat and trying to grab the film from him.

"Were you ever a human being?"

"Look, people used to like films." Devin interjected, "Now, they like what? Videoing themselves beating off on their iFruit phones. Don't blame me, I'm a very spiritual and I feel badly about this! However, evolution is evolution. Molly."

"Can I take the film now Mr. Richards?" Molly asked, "My plane leaves in 25 minutes."

"Can't you at least let me finish the picture. After that, do whatever you want!" Solomon pleaded.

"I'm afraid that our timetable doesn't allow for that. Goodbye Mr. Richards." She replied, taking the film and walking out the door.

"Where the fuck is she going!" Niko asked angrily.

"She is taking the only copy offshore, somewhere nice and discreet."

"Niko, could you do something?!" Solomon pleaded.

Niko looked at his boss, then at Devin, who was giving him a smug smile. Without warning, Niko walked up, punched Devin a couple times in the face and stomach before, finishing him off with a roundhouse kick, knocking him to the floor.

"I finally manage to move up in this country and finally get to do something besides being a lowly criminal. And now that's being taken away, you think I'm going to take it sitting down?" He questioned menacingly, "No, so fuck that and fuck you! I'm a producer! No one fucks with my film!" Niko yelled, running out of the office.

Running out of the studio, Niko ended up in the outside parking lot. Thankfully, there were some sports cars there and they were all unlocked. Hopping into one close by the exit, Niko hit the gas and began to drive to the airport, trying to catch up to Molly to make her give up the film. As he was doing so, Devin called him.

"Slow it down Slick! You're not thinking!"

"Fuck you! You have no right to talk!" Niko retorted.

"Don't do this Slick! Think for one moment!" Devin replied, "Molly's got a police escort, she's on her way to my personal hanger, and security at the airport work for me!"

"Do you think I'm scared?" Niko taunted, "I'm getting that film back in anyway I can!"

"Molly's highly strung. She's not going to stop when some crazed killer is chasing after her!"

"Hey, that's not who I am… today. Look, I just want the movie!"

"Slow down and use your brain! Fun time is over." Devin said finally, hanging up.

As their call ended, Niko found out that he was almost close to the airport. However, he could hear through the police radio that LSPD units have been sent to escort Molly. Sure enough, as he took a small shortcut to catch up with her, he could see LSPD units following Molly's car.

"Ms. Shultz, there is no need to panic." A LSPD officer said through the loudspeaker, "The LSPD are here to escort you to the hanger."

However, Molly wasn't listening as she was driving as fast as she could to get away from Niko, leading the LSPD units to start pursuing. Thankfully, their sights were set on Molly and meant Niko was pretty much undetectable. As the pursuit went on, Molly passed the hanger and went on to the runway, causing a passing oil tanker to explode.

"Jebi га!" Niko exclaimed, swerving to avoid the wreckage.

As the pursuit went on, a police car got caught in an airplane's turbine, causing it to be sent flying backwards. Eventually, they got to another part of the airport, where some more LSPD cars joined the pursuit. All the time, the officers were attempting to get Molly to stop. However, the requests fell on deaf ears, since Molly kept the high speed pursuit up.

Pulling onto another runway, Niko heard the sounds of a plane coming in. Sure enough, a airplane was coming in to land but was having some difficulty setting down, due to the pursuit going on. It eventually did but it took out two police cars with its turbines, sending them backwards, with one heading for Niko.

"говно!" He swore, barely missing the exploding cop car.

Another plane touched down, taking out some more LSPD cars. In the end the only people pursuing Molly were two remaining LSPD cars and Niko. One of the police cars spun out and became incapacitated. Following the last LSPD car, Niko found out that he was being led behind Devin's hanger. Soon, the pursuit came to an end, as the last LSPD car crashed and blew up. Molly then got out of her car, grabbed the film, and made her way through the backdoor of the hanger, with Niko following behind her.

"He's a psychopath! Stop him!" Molly shouted.

"Molly! Stop!" Niko yelled as he chased her.

As Niko followed Molly, he eventually saw that she was running into the path of a active airplane turbine.

"Molly, look out!" Niko told her, trying to warn her.

However, she ignored him and continued to run. However, she eventually got caught in the turbine, which pulled her back and shredded her to bits. Niko only had a look of pity instead of disgust, considering he seen the horrors of the Bosnian War first hand and that Molly's gruesome death had no affect on him. Anyways, Niko quickly slid under the turbine, snatching up the film in the process. Now, Niko knew that he had to make his way out of there.

Since the LSPD were coming in hot and it would be difficult to get out by the ground. As a result, Niko hopped into a nearby plane and got it ready. Although the takeoff was shaky and difficult due to the police presence, Niko managed to take off into the skies.

"None of this had to do with me!" Niko shouted at the officers, as he took off.

Flying away from the airport, police attention eventually waned and Niko breathed a sigh of relief. With the movie back in his hands, Niko called Solomon.

"Niko, what happened, I was watching the news and they said that the legal counsel was involved in a high speed pursuit!" Solomon told him.

"About that, I managed to get the film back but Molly got sucked into a jet engine."

"Seriously? Oh lord, that's horrible!"

"Yeah, the movie's safe though."

"You seriously believed that analog thing?"

"What?"

"We had backups everywhere, I mean, we're shooting this film on green screen for god sakes."

"Wait, so this whole thing was pointless?!" Niko asked, baffled, "You could've told me!"

"I'm sorry, I thought you knew!" Solomon replied, "Look, the edit's nearly done. I say we get it out before these guys screw us over again!"

"What are you saying?"

"I say we greenlight a premiere!" Solomon told him, "That way, it'll stop those jerk offs from screwing with us again."

"Alright, sounds like a good plan." Niko replied, "Would it be okay if I invited my family?"

"Of course, it's the least I could do." Solomon replied, hanging up.

With the call finished, Niko noticed that one of the engines were smoking, presumably from the gunfire that he took from the police. Locking the controls, Niko put on a parachute that was by the seat. As he was preparing to jump out, Niko noticed the film reel on the floor. Debating if he should take it or not, Niko decided not to, since it was pointless and the film reel caused more than enough problems already. Jumping out and pulling the ripcord, Niko watched as the plane crashed into a hillside and exploded.

**And that's the end of that, thanks for reading this chapter. Also, happy Valentine's Day to you folks out there. Hope your day was good, I spent mine writing this. Next time, Niko is going to get into a three way shootout, with some buddies of his backing him up. Check back later for the parody of "The Wrap Up". Thanks 4 Reading, Lt-RexCole out.**


	39. Chapter 39: Between a Rock and a Gun

**Hey everyone, welcome back to my story. Funny thing, this is the same day when I first posted this story up. So officially, my story is one year old, cool stuff huh? Anyways, we previously had Niko chase Molly down for Solomon Richard's film, which caused her to be cut to bits by an airplane turbine. Currently, Niko is meeting Karen for a job well done. However, things aren't what they seem. Read on to find out what happens.**

As much as Niko didn't want to do what he was currently doing, he was meeting Karen at the Kortz Center, a place that he was visiting for the first time. As a result, he was unsure where to go but eventually figured out the pathway to where Karen was. As he was making her way towards, Niko was hoping that she would be able to cut him loose and let him live the rest of his life without the Agency breathing down his back. However, he would have to see if that hope would be answered since Niko had reached Karen by now.

"Okay Karen, me and my friends have done what you said." Niko told her as he walked up, "Now, live up to your end of the deal and cut your ties with me, okay?"

"About that, there's been some issues that I'd like to bring up." Karen replied.

"You could say that again."

Turning around, Karen and Niko saw Edward T. Fortune and Agent Deng making their way over to them.

"Ed, why are you here?!" She asked angrily, "I said I'd brief Niko, not you!"

"Oh, I'm not here for a briefing." He replied, "You see, I'm glad that you did what you did Niko and I'm grateful for that. However, since there's a case against me, I feel that I shouldn't let my "associates" walk free when they mean so much. Agent Deng."

"Yes sir."

"Detain this man!"

"What, detain me for what?" Niko asked, surprised.

"Murder, assault, illegal possession of a firearm, must I go on?" Edward replied.

"Yeah okay? Let me ask you this, why?" Niko retorted.

"Why you may ask?"

At that moment, Niko and Edward pulled out a Desert Eagle and M9 respectively, with Agent Deng aiming his piece at Niko as well.

"Maybe it's because you don't want to fucking testify, huh?" Niko questioned, "About all the shit you ordered me to do, right?"

"Agent Deng, detain this man!"

"Agent Deng, you shall do no such thing!" Karen interjected, pulling out a M9 and pointing it at him.

"Karen, what are you doing?!" Edward asked.

"Stating my point Edward! We agreed to let Niko go, not fucking arrest him!"

"It's not your place to talk Karen!"

"Well, all of _this_ causes problems, you should know that!"

"Fine! Let's all put all of our weapons down and talk like gentlemen."

"You first!" Niko stated.

"Come on, where's the trust?" Edward replied.

At that moment, a group of FIB agents ran behind the Edward and Deng.

"We got you fuckers!" The lead FIB agent stated, "You're all going down for assault on your own country!"

Next, a group of IAA agents ran behind Karen and Niko.

"Put your weapons down!" The lead IAA agent told them, "We got you red handed!"

"Who the fuck sent you?" Deng questioned.

"Nobody, we're just investigating you for corruption!"

To make matters worse, a Buzzard lifted up and revealed itself to the whole group.

"Put the guns down, gentlemen!" The pilot ordered.

"Who the fuck are they?" An FIB agent asked.

"Fucking Merryweather!" Niko spat, "Devin must've sent them!"

At this moment, Niko, Karen, Edward, Deng, the FIB, the IAA, and Merryweather were currently involved in a tense standoff. After looking around, Karen lowered her weapon and backed up a bit, away from everyone's sights.

"Okay, this gotten too out of hand!" She stated, "Let's just put our guns down and…"

She never finished her sentence because at that moment, a FIB agent fired at an IAA agent, killing him in the process. That gave everyone the incentive to retreat, with Edward and Deng running as fast as they could from the area. Niko, on the other hand took cover while Karen kept her distance. Currently, everyone was starting to kill each other, with the Merryweather chopper getting shot down.

"Niko, can you hear me?" Karen asked through his earpiece, "Let's go! Meet me by the stairs!"

"I'm not leaving until more of these assholes kill each other!"

Eventually, enough federal agents fell, allowing Niko to run past unnoticed. Taking out some guards on his way to the stairs, Niko eventually came across a walkway and started going across it. However, another Buzzard caught wind of him and started firing at him, forcing Niko to take cover. Despite getting shot at, Niko used the pillar that he was hiding behind to his advantage, and dived from cover. As he did so, he took aim with his Deagle and shit the pilot, causing him to spin out and crash.

With that done, Niko began to move up. Anticipating the danger, he took out his M4 and started using it against the copious amounts of Merryweather, IAA, and FIB who stood in between him and his way to regroup with Karen.

"Get down here Niko, now!" Karen told him.

"I'm coming as fast as I can!" He replied.

After gunning down some more Merryweather goons, Niko met up with Karen and took cover with her behind a stone pillar and together, they began to take out the people who were trying to kill them.

"Tell me Karen, who are these guys."

"The FIB are a corrupt and rogue division, the IAA are on our case, and Merryweather, I don't know."

"Yeah, they're probably here for me." Niko replied, "Hey, I thought you were the corrupt division!"

"Me, only a little!"

"Yeah, sure you are."

The two continued to take out all of the guys shooting at them. However, another Merryweather Buzzard showed up and started gunning for them. Karen noticed this and fired three shots from her M4, taking down the chopper as she did so.

"Wow Karen, where did you learn to shoot?"

"I took combat training."

With everyone in the Kortz Center down, Niko and Karen proceeded to the parking lot, only to face more Merryweather. However, they were quickly taken care of and the two started heading for a vehicle.

"Could I come with you?" Karen asked, "My ride's trashed."

"Yeah, let's go!" Niko replied, hopping into his sports car.

Driving away from the Kortz Center, the two believed they had seen the worse of the assault on their lives. However, they were wrong since another Merryweather chopper showed up and began pursuing, firing its rockets at them.

"Great, another one!" Niko commented.

"Yeah. You know, if there wasn't anyone trying to kill us, I might've confused this for a date." Karen told him.

"Maybe, except whenever we went out, no one tried to kill us."

"Actually, there were those Russians who…"

"Karen, less talking and more shooting!"

Taking word of the request, Karen started shooting at the chopper with her M4. However, most of her shots missed due to the high speeds Niko was traveling at and the rockets that it was shooting. Suddenly, she got the idea to shoot the rockets. Taking careful aim, she waited until another rocket was fired. At that moment, she shot off a round. The resulting explosion was more than enough to blow the chopper up.

"Holy shit, you did it!" Niko commented.

"Yeah, I did." Karen replied, sliding back into her seat.

"So what now?"

"Now, I suggest you be careful from now on. You don't know what Ed has planned."

"Don't worry, I'll be ready." Niko replied, "What about you?"

"As for me, I'm going to have to lay low for a while. Could you take me to the motel?"

"Sure, it's not like I have anything else to do." Niko told her, turning the car in the direction of a motel.

**And that's it folks, thanks for reading the chapter. Also, thanks for sticking by me for a whole year. I know I'm not the best at updating but I believe I only have a few more chapters left before this story is done for good. On a side note, I saw the Deadpool movie and it was AWESOME! Anyways, thanks for reading, Lt-RexCole out.**


	40. Chapter 40: Homies in Trouble

**Hey everyone, welcome back to my story. Previously, we had Niko fight off swarms of federal rogue agents and some mercenaries with his old girlfriend. Now, Luis will just be chilling at home when Fernando suddenly gives him a heads up and only tells him to go someplace. As a result, Luis goes to save his friends once more. Read on to find out what happens in this parody of "Lamar Down".**

At the current moment, Luis was chilling at his house watching TV. After almost dying in a burning federal building, Luis wanted to cool off and stay out of harm's way for a LONG time, especially since there would probably be all sorts of heat after that incident and he was tired at getting shot at. As a result, he spent his time afterwards doing small jobs for Lester and visiting his mother. However, he strangely couldn't get a hold of Armando and Henrique, which was unusual because they'd always answer no matter what was happened. At that moment, his cell phone rang.

"Yo." Luis answered.

"Hey, it's Johnny."

"Oh, what's up bro?"

"You remember when I would look into that thing with that guy Armando and Henrique were with?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, what'd you find out?"

"Well, turns out he isn't a Marabunta Grande gangbanger. At least, not anymore."

"What the fuck is he then?"

"He's Vagos, apparently. He switched in jail."

"_¡Coño! _seriously?" He asked, standing up in shock.

"Yeah, I was confused as well. However, the more I looked at it, the more it made sense." Johnny replied, "Anyways, see you." He told him, hanging up.

With that new information bouncing around in his brain, Luis quickly dialed Armando's number and hoped that he would pick up. However, he got no answer and Luis got the same result when he tried Henrique's phone. After Henrique's voicemail finished, Luis suddenly got a phone call from a random number.

"Hello, who is this?"

"You know who it homes." A familiar voice answered.

"Fernando!" Luis snarled.

"Yeah, it's me bro." Fernando replied, "You know, I find it funny that those _putos_ are your friends, yet they hang out with me more than you." He mocked.

"Let me guess, you're the fucking reason I can't call them!"

"Bingo bro!" Fernando replied, "Anyways, since I got out of jail, Five-O's been on my ass. Then I got to thinking, I could take the heat off me by letting two _idiotas_ take for me."

"You're fucking dead." Luis told him darkly.

"Whatever homes. If you want to see those dumbasses again, you better get to the warehouse by Strawberry or else, your homies are going sky high!"

With that, Luis quickly sped out of his house and stole a car, driving as fast as he could to the location that Fernando gave him. As he was doing so, Luis reminded himself to take Fernando if he could or ever got the chance. Also, a part of him worried that the only thing that he would find once he reached the warehouse was Armando and Henrique's burnt out corpses. Thankfully, when he arrived, he saw that Armando and Henrique had just arrived and were walking towards the door. Practically diving out of his car, Luis ran over to his two friends and tackled them, just as the opened door set off a series of bombs that destroyed the warehouse.

"Shit L, where you come from?!" Henrique asked, picking himself off the ground.

"Yeah Mister Bigshot! It's _great_ to see you again!" Armando added sarcastically.

"Did you not just see what I did? I saved your life, you ungrateful fuck!"

"Okay, calm down Luis! Damn, why are you here anyways?"

"Man, that motherfucking snake Fernando set up A!" Luis told him, "And the only reason he took you guys under his wing is so that he could have someone to pin the cops on!"

"Shit, really?" Henrique asked.

At that moment, sirens filled the air and LSPD cars showed up, stopping right in front of the trio.

"Put your hands in the air, assholes!" A Officer shouted, "We got you for multiple counts of drug possession and distribution, plus a lot more! Come quietly and no one gets hurt!"

Ignoring the police's demands, the Northwood Boys ran over to Armando's Landstalker nearby, got in, and sped away as fast as they could. Unfortunately, the LSPD started pursuing, with them closing in the trio.

"Shit A, you got your hardware with you?!" Luis asked.

"What the fuck you think Luis, I'm always strapped!"

"Jesus, I just wanted to know. H, grab a RPG and A, open up the sunroof, I got an idea."

When the sunroof fully opened up, Luis and Henrique popped out with RPG's and started shooting at the pursuing police cars, resulting in them blowing up in a spectacular fashion. Although a ton of wrecked police cars littered the road, there would be more that would join the pursuit and keep the chase up.

"L, I don't think your plan's working!" Henrique informed.

"Fuck, if we can't lose them in the streets, we'll lose them in the cliff!" Armando replied.

Turning the Landstalker towards Vinewood Boulevard, Armando sped through the streets and towards the large hill where the Vinewood sign was located. Thankfully, the police cars couldn't scale the massive hill quick enough to catch the trio. However, police choppers were still on the gang with Luis and Henrique having a hard time shooting them out of the sky. Soon enough, they were in Sandy Shores and were attempting to lose the choppers.

After a while of driving through the desert, with them even driving by a bewildered Johnny Klebitz, the Northwood buys managed to lose them when they shot them with a heat-seeking missile. Driving under a bridge, the trio started to relax, believing their troubles to be over. However, that reassurance was thrown out the window when an F-16 Military Jet started pursuing them.

"Holy shit, we got the fucking army on us!" Armando observed.

"_¡Coño!_ Looks like they take drug laws very seriously." Luis remarked.

"Shit, step on it, A!" Henrique advised.

"Hey, you want to drive, be my guest."

"Come on you degenerates!" Luis exclaimed annoyed, "Now's not to time to bitch!"

Driving as fast as he could, Armando swerved to avoid a missile fired at the group. That resulted in the F-16 flying into a Cliffside, blowing up in the process. With their notoriety lost, the guys started to head home and Luis took the time to question his friends.

"Man, what was Fernando having you do?" Luis questioned.

"He was having us go to the warehouse to get a drug stash bro." Armando replied, "At least we thought."

"Thanks L." Henrique added, "If you didn't come, me and Mando would be dead."

"Shit, you're my boys, don't apologize bro. Anyways, besides the fact that he set you fools up, he's also a Vagos?"

"What?!" Armando and Henrique asked at the same time.

"Yeah, Johnny told me that he switched gangs in jail."

"But, we had to kill Vagos a few times. HE even killed Vagos." Armando replied, confused.

"Yeah, I know." Luis told him, "This shit is so confusing that I have no idea what makes sense and what doesn't."

"This is good for me though." Henrique remarked.

"What the fuck do you mean, H?"

"I'm not smart to figure this out."

The group had a laugh at that and started to figure out what to do next, especially since police presence were at an all-time high.

"I guess you guys just chill out at a hotel for a bit." Luis advised, "I'll take out Fernando when I get the chance."

"Hey, we want to kill this asshole as much as you!" Henrique told him.

"Bro, I'm serious." He replied sternly, "I don't want anything to happen to you or A. That's why I'm having you guys lay low, understand?!"

"Shit Luis, I got you. I just didn't realized you cared so much!"

"Yeah, me neither." Armando interjected, "Just don't invite me to any double dates with men any time soon!" He told him, chucking.

"Shut the fuck up."

At that moment, some tanks rolled up in front of them and aimed their main guns at the Landstalker.

"Shit, are those tanks?!" Armando wondered.

"Yeah, they are! Mando, go right, go right!" Luis yelled.

Swerving to avoid the rockets fired by the tanks, Armando sped away before the tank could regain sight on them.

**And that's it. Not exactly like "Lamar Down", isn't it? In actuality, this chapter was mostly based off the Saints Row 2 mission, "Bleeding Out" with the section in Sandy Shores being based off a GTA Online experience. Anyways, next time, there's going to be a huge "Meltdown"! Thanks 4 Reading, Lt-RexCole out.**


	41. Chapter 41: A Bad Dream Come True

**Hello everybody, welcome back to my story. Previously, Luis rescued Armando and Henrique from a horrible death and fought some cops as well. This time, we're going to see Niko, Roman, and Mallorie go to the movie premiere of Meltdown. However, once Devin shows up, it's clear that things are very very wrong. See what happens in this parody of "Meltdown"!**

Niko couldn't have been happier than at this very moment. After spending long hours at Solomon Richard's studio helping with the production of "Meltdown", it had finally been completed and a premiere had been set in the Oriental Theater on Vinewood Boulevard. Although there were some hiccups, such as Niko chasing down Molly for the film, everything was ready. At the moment, Niko was getting into one of his many suits, as he wanted to look presentable when he arrived. He was also going to bring Roman and Mallorie along as well. As a result, they called in a babysitter to take care of Kate. Walking down the steps, Niko saw Mallorie telling the babysitter all she needed to know.

"Hey NB!" Roman laughed, walking up, "We going to go?"

"Yeah, we're going to go soon."

"We can't wait Niko!" Mallorie added, turning to Kate, "Be good for the babysitter!"

"I will mommy!" Kate replied.

With that done, Niko, Roman, and Mallorie left the house and headed outside into a waiting limo sent by Solomon. Once they were all in, the limo headed started going to the Oriental Theater.

"Niko, my cousin, finally making it in life!" Roman exclaimed, "I bet you never thought that you would finally get a break, did you?"

"Nope, in fact I'm surprised that I did."

"Either way, we're proud of Niko. Right Roman?" Mallorie replied.

"Oh yeah, yeah. Sorry, I was busy getting the champagne." Roman replied, "Let's celebrate Niko's success."

The rest of the ride consisted of the three drinking the champagne, talking about the movie or trivial things, and trying to contain their excitement. Despite this, all was well and they were almost close to the Oriental Theater. However, at the moment, Niko phone rang and he picked it up to see who it was. As he read the caller ID, Niko's eyes widened as he saw that Devin was calling him.

"Uh, guys, could you keep it down, I need to answer this." He told the two, answering the call, "Hey Devin, what's going on?"

"Oh, nothing Slick. I just wanted to congratulate you on the movie being completed." Devin replied, his voice being eerily friendly.

"Why, thank you. Anything else?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to remind you that I told you to slow it down!"

Hearing this, Niko groaned quietly, knowing what Devin was referring to.

"Look, I'm sorry for what happened to Molly. Really, I am but I had nothing to do with it."

"Yeah, sure you didn't. But hey, you made a fool out of me, and that's something that I'm not going to forget!"

"Devin, I told you that I'm sorry." Niko replied, trying to be as calm as possible, "But don't you threaten me, alright?! Now, let's try to put this all behind us, okay?"

"Sure absolutely, I feel like letting all your past transgressions go. Not in a fucking chance." Devin snarled, hanging up.

With the call over, Niko put his hands on his face and sighed in frustration.

"Hey, you okay, cousin?" Roman asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Niko replied, looking out the window, "Hey, we're here."

Pulling up to the Oriental Theater, Niko, Roman, and Mallorie got out and started walking towards the red carpet, and started walking over to Solomon, who gained an ecstatic look on his face when he saw Niko.

"Niko, we did it!" Solomon exclaimed, "We fucking did it."

"Yeah, we did!" Niko replied, growing a huge smile on his face.

"Fuck you fate! I may be a lecherous old has-been, but I'm a has-been at the Oriental Theater on Vinewood Boulevard!" Solomon stated, clearly happy with his success, "Oh, I see you brought some company."

"Oh, yeah. This is my cousin, Roman and his wife Mallorie."

"Nice to see you folk, I hope Niko here isn't wasting your time dragging you out here."

"Not at all." Mallorie replied, laughing.

"Anyways, I'll see you in there, Niko." Solomon told him, walking into the theater.

With that, the Bellic's were ready to follow after Solomon.

"Hey! Hope I'm not too late!" A voice yelled from behind them.

Turning around, the three saw Devin Weston decked out in a suit jogging after them.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." He added.

"Devin, why are you here?" Niko questioned angrily.

"Hey, calm down Nicky. I just showed up to give the producer of "Meltdown" a job well done!"

"Well, that's not good enough."

"Too bad. You know, even though I didn't see the movie yet, there's one thing I don't like about it."

"What?"

"The rating. And that's a shame too because since the entire Bellic family isn't here, the surviving members are going to have to mourn pretty soon!" He told them, chuckling as he entered the theater.

When Niko heard this, he was trying to process what Devin meant. However, it didn't take long for him to realize that Devin was referring to Kate, who was at home. Processing this information, Niko couldn't believe what Devin was going to do.

"You motherfucker! You're dead, dead!" Niko yelled, running in the other direction, "Roman, Mallorie, we got to get back home!"

"What?! Wait, why?!" Roman questioned nervously.

"Kate, may be in trouble! Let's go!"

Running towards a nearby Infernus and getting into it, Niko sped off and raced back towards his house.

"What's going on?" Roman asked.

"I don't know. This rich asshole is pissed off at me because I didn't cancel the movie. Then his lawyer got killed and he blames me, and now he told me that he's going to hurt Kate."

"What?! No?!" Mallorie cried out, small tears starting to form into her eyes.

"You killed his lawyer, and now he's going to kill Kate?!"

"Don't worry, nothing's going to happen!"

"But, you killed his lawyer?!" Roman asked, yelling involuntarily.

"No, I didn't, I swear!" Niko replied, "Shit, I would never put you in danger, ever!"

"Okay, let's try to understand this!" Mallorie told everyone, trying to stay calm, "It's just some movie guy right? He's probably lying!"

"Hopefully, we can't be too sure though!" Niko replied, "Everything will probably be fine."

"It better be NB! Once again, you have caused more problems for us and now, our daughter's involved! You better find a way to fix this!"

"Calm down Roman!" Niko told him, "We'll deal with the situation once we get there!"

Thankfully, as Niko was driving back to his home extremely fast, no cops showed up to impede his progress. Pulling into the front of the house, the three noticed the military like vehicles parked in front as well. Getting out, Niko pulled out his Desert Eagle.

"Alright, stay close!" Niko advised.

Heading inside, Niko noticed a Merryweather operator heading up the stairs of his house. Taking aim, Niko shot him in the head and moved on, with Roman and Mallorie staying close behind. Going up the stairs, Niko found another Merryweather operator waiting for him. However, Niko blasted him first and proceeded to head into Kate's room, where she was found sobbing silently.

"Kate!" Mallorie shouted, rushing past Niko to comfort her daughter, "Are you okay?!"

"I think so." She sniffled.

While Roman and Mallorie took the time to comfort Kate, Niko picked up the Benelli M3 from the operator he just shot. As he did so, he heard the muffled sounds of cars pulling up and people talking to each other. Realizing it was more Merryweather, Niko knew he had to take care of them.

"Alright, you guys lock the door and don't open it until I tell you to!"

"Be safe cousin!" Roman replied.

"Don't worry, no one fucks with my family." Niko replied simply, heading into cover.

As the door to Kate's room locked, a Merryweather operator ran up the stairs and took some shots at Niko. What he got in return was some buckshot to the face, which sent him tumbling down the stairs. Moving down them, Niko noticed a grenade being thrown through the front door of his house, which went off shortly afterwards. It didn't hurt Niko at all but it did significantly mess up the area around the blast radius.

"I just got this house, asshole!" Niko shouted, killing the guy who threw the grenade.

Moving slowly through the base of his house, Niko started killing people who were hidden around the corners of the living room and kitchen. Blasting them away one by one, they eventually lay dead. Dropping his no empty M3, Niko pulled out a MP5 and headed through the back of his home.

"You want more!" He shouted, aiming at incoming Merryweather troops.

Firing the gun, Niko quickly turned the people into mincemeat. Moving up and towards the front of the house, two guys unexpectedly showed up and tried to kill Niko with their Carbines. However, he dived through the air and managed to shoot them down. As he hit the floor, Niko saw three more Merryweather Mesa's pull in. Reloading his MP5, Niko shot one of the drivers.

"That's for breaking into my home!"

Niko then sprayed a whole group of guys, making them collapse in pain.

"That's for scaring my niece!"

With a few of the reinforcements dead, Niko turned his attention to the others and sprayed them as well, allowing him to get the same result.

"That's because I have ammo left!"

Continuing his defense against the mercenaries, the MP5 suddenly jammed on Niko. Thankfully, Niko had something better, which was his RPG-7. Diving from his spot, Niko aimed for the vehicles. As the rocket hit, it created a massive explosion which killed the remaining Merryweather still in the area.

"And that's because I can!" Niko yelled before sighing.

Feeling all the negative emotions leave his body, Niko walked back into his house and went up the stairs. Just as he was going to walk towards Kate's door, a Merryweather that was hiding behind a wall pistol whipped Niko, knocking him to the floor.

"I got you, you dick!" The Merryweather operator taunted.

Roman and Mallorie in the meantime spent their time comforting Kate while waiting for Niko to come back. However, he heard raised voices behind the door. Cracking open the door slightly, he saw a Merryweather goon holding Niko at gunpoint.

"Shit, Mallorie! One of these people have Niko at gunpoint!" Roman whispered.

"Well, what are we going to do?!" She replied, sounding hopeless.

Trying to think, Roman realized that he didn't have any good ideas. Just when he was about to give up, his hands brushed across something smooth. Grabbing onto it, Roman pulled out the Glock Johnny gave him a long time ago. That's when he got an idea.

"Mallorie, I got it!" Roman told her, showing her the gun.

"Roman, don't!" She told him, "You don't know what's going to happen!"

"What choice do I have, Mallorie?" He retorted, "If I don't anything, Niko will die!"

"Any last words?" The operator taunted.

"Yeah. Fuck you." Niko replied.

Knowing that Niko was about to get executed, Roman barged through the door and aimed at the Merryweather operator.

"LET MY COUSIN GO, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

Pulling the trigger, the bullet hit the operator in the head, killing him.

"Jesus Roman, you couldn't have come sooner?" Niko asked.

"Well, sorry NB." Roman replied, holding up his Glock, "And I never thought I'd have to use this."

Getting up, Niko looked at the result of the carnage that happened at the house.

"I wonder how we're going to explain this to the police." Niko wondered.

**Later**

It had been a few days since Merryweather attacked the Bellic home. After managing to convince the police that it was burglars, Niko decided that it would be best for Roman, Mallorie, and Kate to lay low for a while and check into a hotel. In the meantime, Niko decided to call Lester and see if he could help him out.

"They came after my family, Lester!" Niko told him, kicking a trash can, "My family, in my home!"

"I hate to say but Merryweather isn't on excuses to come and kill you." Lester replied, "Neither is Devin Weston."

"I don't care! They can take up their issues with _me_, but they should leave my family out of it."

"You're not the only one who had this happen to you."

"Really?"

**And that's the parody of "Meltdown" people, hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Next time, Luis and Johnny will have their own run ins with Merryweather. Additionally, the story's almost finished so get ready because it's going to have a big finale. Anyways, thanks 4 reading, Lt-RexCole out.**


	42. Chapter 42: Merryweather Blues

**Hello everyone, welcome back to the story. Previously, we had Niko fight off Merryweather operatives who broke into his house and tried to kill his family. After talking to Lester, Niko learns that he wasn't the only one who had this type of run in with Merryweather. As a result, he get to learn about what Luis and Johnny went through on the same day. Read on to find out to find what happens.**

"Really?"

"Yeah, a while ago, Luis called me about him having Merryweather attack him." Lester told him, "Not only that but apparently Johnny was attacked as well."

"Oh shit." Niko replied, "What happened?!"

"Well, according to their accounts, it went like this."

**The Previous Day, Los Santos**

It had been a hour since Luis, Armando, and Henrique had survived Fernando's, the LSPD's, and the Military's attempt on their lives. At the moment, they were driving back to Armando and Henriques' house so they could pick up some stuff before they headed to a nearby hotel. Along the way, Luis wanted to stop by his mother's house. As a result, they were heading there first.

"So, how long do you think we should stay, L?" Henrique asked.

"As long as you need to Rique." Luis replied, "After what we did, there's the chance that Fernando will try to take us out himself."

"Aw, fuck him!" Armando stated, "I could bury that cocksucker twenty times over!"

"Yeah, sure you could, A."

Pulling up to the house of Luis' mother, the three noticed something was strange. First off, there was black Mesa parked in front of the house. Secondly, there were guys decked out in body army and assault rifles. Finally, they got out some equipment and started briefing each other on what to do. From where they were, Luis, Armando, and Henrique had no idea what to make of it.

"What the hell's going on, Luis?!" Henrique asked.

"Fuck if I know."

What happened next shocked the three men, who slowly pulled up. The guys with the guns walked towards the door of the house of Luis' mother and placed some breaching charges on it. Next, they saw the door get blown off it's hinges and the gunmen rush inside the house.

"Shit, _mami_!" Luis shouted, jumping out of his seat and running towards the house, with his two friends close behind.

Knowing that the guys who broke in wouldn't be up for small talk, Luis pulled out his Desert Eagle and rushed towards the house. As he got closer, he could hear the conversation that the gunmen were having with his mother.

"WHERE IS LUIS LOPEZ?!" One of the gunmen shouted.

"I don't know! He's not here! Please, you have to believe me!" Luis' mother pleaded.

"LIAR! NOW, WHERE IS HE?!"

"Right here, assholes!"

Running into the house, Luis could see the gunmen turn around to face. Before they had anytime to react, they had their heads either bashed in or blown away. With that done, Luis went to comfort his mother.

"_Mami, _are you okay!"

"Yes, yes." She replied, clearly in shock to what had happened.

While Luis tended to his mother, Armando and Henrique looked at the dead corpses and what they noticed is that first off, they were Merryweather operators. Secondly, they noticed a note strapped to one of them. Reading it, they discovered that they had the objective to take out Luis and anyone he knew.

"Hey L!" Armando told him, "You need to read this!"

Taking the piece of paper from his friend, Luis read it. However, when he was done, he crumpled it and let it fall to the floor.

"Fuck them." Luis replied, "They can come if they want! I'll fucking kill all of them."

As he finished his sentence, everyone could hear the sounds of cars rolling up and guns cocking. Looking out the window, Henrique saw more Merryweather get out and prepare their weapons.

"Uh Luis, looks like you got your wish!"

Going over to the window where Henrique was, Luis looked at the tons of Merryweather standing outside.

"¡Coño, me and my big mouth." Luis muttered, before turning back to important matters, "Alright, we need to take these guys out! You with me?"

"Fuck yeah, no fucks with any of us!" Armando replied, taking out his M249 SAW.

"Alright. _Mami_, stay here and don't let anyone see you!"

"Luis, no! If you go outside, you will get killed!" His mother protested.

"Find them! Fuck them up!" An Merryweather operator announced.

"Sorry _mami, _I need to do this!" Luis replied, cocking his AK-47.

Running outside, Luis sprayed the Merryweather coming up his street, before diving behind one of the Mesa's. Following behind him was Armando, who used his M249 to take out some more Merryweather that Luis missed, before diving towards, Luis' position. The only person not to follow behind them was Henrique, who started defending the house with an AA-12, shooting anyone who got close.

"You know what I find funny, L?" Armando asked, blind firing.

"What?!" Luis replied, reloading his rifle.

"Usually, these types of situations have you getting us out of it. Now, it's the other way around!"

"Is that really important?!"

"No, I just wanted to tell you!"

After that little exchange was had, Luis and Armando decided to stop messing around and promptly blew up the remaining Merryweather that were in the area. With that done, Luis and Armando high-fived each other. However, they did not notice a operator who survived and took aim at them. Thankfully, Henrique noticed this and filled him full of 12-gauge rounds, effectively putting him down.

"Damn, what did you do Luis?" Armando questioned, referring to the scale of the gunfight they just experienced.

"Fuck if I know."

Examining the aftermath, Luis realized that it would be best for his mother to lay low with Armando and Henrique for a while. Unbeknownst to him, Luis wasn't the only one who had something like this happen to him.

**Sandy Shores**

Johnny wasn't doing anything of interest at the moment. Preferring to lay low after the incident at the IAA building, Johnny was currently chatting it up with Terry and Clay, who were discussing the issue with the Triads.

"You know Johnny, they're going to come at us, sooner or later!" Clay told him.

"Yeah, so?" Johnny replied, "I'm not fucking scared of them."

"Still, we got to prepare, just in case they do try to make a move." Terry added.

At that moment, there was load rumbling that shook the area around the Lost encampment. Taking out some binoculars, Johnny examined the dust trails that were speeding towards them. What he saw surprised and shocked the usually stoic biker. It was a whole platoon of Merryweather coming towards them. Not only that, they had armored APC units with them as well.

"Shit, not these guys again!" Johnny spat.

"Who is it, Johnny boy?" Terry asked.

"Merryweather, they must still be pissed off about their stuff."

"You think they're coming here to talk?" Clay wondered.

"If they came to chat, they wouldn't bring the heavy gear." Johnny replied, before turning to the other Lost members, "Okay everyone, listen up! Some assholes are coming here to kill us and it's our job to make sure that doesn't happen! Now, get out your heaviest shit and prepare yourselves for the shitstorm, understand?!"

"We got you Johnny!" A Lost member replied, running to grab a RPG-7.

Taking up defensive positions around the encampment, the Lost members lied in wait for Merryweather to roll in. As they did so, Johnny and Terry took the time to bury some mines in the ground. Soon enough, they finished up and returned their hiding spots, just as Merryweather arrived. Slowly rolling in, Merryweather operators got out of their vehicles and started searching for the Lost members. One unfortunate mercenary stepped on a mine, which caused a chain reaction of explosions, vehicles blowing up, and Merryweather being blown up or sent flying sky high.

"Welcome to the party, assholes!" Johnny taunted, stepping out with his Milkor MGL.

The screams of dying Merryweather was the Lost's cue to step out and catch them off guard. Taking aim, the Lost blew up the vehicles as fast as they could, killing a lot of operators in the process. However, by the time the vehicles were done for, any remaining mercenaries quickly took cover.

"Bring it, you sons of bitches!" Clay taunted, pulling out his AK-47.

Pulling out his signature Striker, Johnny joined the fray and started firing back, diving through the air to prevent getting shot. Joining up with Terry, the two popped out of cover to blast some guys away, before going back down to reload. As the battle went on, some Lost members were unfortunately killed. However, for every biker Merryweather killed, the Lost killed five of them. Eventually, the Lost won the battle, with them taking the time to execute anyone they didn't immediately kill. As they did that, Johnny received a call from Javier.

"Hello?" Johnny answered, shooting a wounded Merryweather.

"Hey Johnny, how's your day going so far?!" Javier asked.

"Well, if getting shot at by a pissed off private military corporation means that everything's fine, then yeah, my day's been okay."

"Really? Well, that private military corporation you mentioned, there are like fifty guys over here! And they're trying to kill me!"

"Shit, hang tight, I'll be there!" Johnny told him, hanging up, "Terry, Clay, you think you can hold down this place?!" He asked, running for his Hexer.

"Yeah, where you going?!" Terry replied.

"I gotta help Javier!"

Revving up his bike, Johnny took off for the meth lab where Javier was located. As he was driving there, he hoped that Javier could survive long enough until Johnny arrived. Thankfully, Johnny soon arrived and killed all the operators with his Striker. Going upstairs, he found Javier get into a fistfight with a contractor, and eventually won.

"Nice moves. You sure you really need my help?"

"Well, it's not bad to have a little backup, right?" Javier asked, blowing the operators' face off with a Remington, "Anyways, I think that was all of them."

At that moment, another Merryweather transport showed up, with the intent to kill.

"Guess not. Want to help me kill these assholes?!" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, they fucked up my base of operations!" Javier replied, cocking his shotgun.

Running out of the store, with Javier grabbing some additional weapons from the dead operators, the two started gunning down any Merryweather they saw. When the operators started returning fire, Johnny simply dived through the air, taking them out with a blast to their heads, before landing in front of a parked Mesa. Seeing a APC roll up, Johnny took out his RPG-7 and tried to shoot it. However, as he took aim and fired, Johnny took a stray bullet to the arm and it caused the rocket to fly into the nearby gas station once more.

"Shit, Johnny!" Javier yelled, spraying his M4, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." He replied, loading in another rocket.

"Did you blow up the gas station again?"

"Yeah, it was unintentional this time, though."

Taking aim once more, Johnny managed to land a direct hit on the APC, blowing it up. With that, the remaining Merryweather in the area decided to retreat, realizing that they were outgunned in many ways. However, some of them feel by Johnny and Javier's hand before they could get away properly. With that finished, the two looked at the carnage.

"Damn Johnny, what you do to piss these _putos_ off?"

"I think me stealing their shit had something to do with it." Johnny replied.

"So, what now? Should we lay low?"

"Fuck no. Those assholes may have tried to take us out and they may come back to finish the job. However, since they fucked with us, they basically signed their fucking wills for us. Remember Jav, the Almighty forgives, the Lost don't."

**Present Day**

"Oh shit, looks like we've all been attacked." Niko remarked.

"Yeah. Although, I'm confused about why they would attack Luis since he had no involvement of the assault on the Merryweather train." Lester replied.

"I don't know. Maybe since he's an associate of ours, they felt like they needed to take him out too."

"Hm, it could be that, or something else. I'll look into it. In the meantime, I got a job which could divert Merryweather's attention for a while."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it can. Now listen to what I'm going to say."

**And that's the end of this chapter people, hope you enjoyed this. Next time, we're going to see the Liberty City Boys end up between a rock, a hard place, and the NOOSE. Also, we're close to the end, as the next three chapters will be the final ones. Anyways, hope you enjoyed reading this, Lt-RexCole out.**


	43. Chapter 43: An Easy Job

**Hello everyone, welcome back to this story of mine. Previously, we had Lester tell Niko about Luis' and Johnny's run in with Merryweather and his plan to get some heat of them. As a result, that's what this chapter will be about. Additionally, this story's going to be finished soon so check out for that, as it's going to happen earlier than you think. Anyways, read on to find out what had happened.**

Niko didn't think anything would go wrong with this job he was going to do. After hearing the stories about Luis' and Johnny's encounters with Merryweather as well, Niko realized that they were in a big hole that they've dug themselves into and probably had no way of getting out. Thankfully, Lester had a plan to ward some attention of them for a while. However, Niko was only able to make some of the plan, which was to retrieve a hard drive from a hotel, which was due to Lester speaking with computer jargon that Niko couldn't understand. Not only that but Luis and Johnny would be coming around as well and sure enough, Niko soon caught sight of them.

"Hey N! Lester sent you bro?!" Luis asked as he walked up.

"Yeah, he did." Niko replied, "Why are you here, Johnny?" He asked curiously.

"Well, I just wanted to help my friends out, you know?" Johnny told him, "So uh, let's just get this thing done so we can go home."

Heeding Johnny's words, the three men walked into the hotel which had the hard drive in one of the rooms. As the three men walked towards the room that had the hard drive, business was being conducted as normal. This included hotel staff going on their way and doing their hated jobs, as well as the people who checked into the hotel doing whatever they wanted. However, the trio ignored all this and headed into the room and grabbed the hard drive from the computer that was present.

"Well, that was easy." Johnny remarked.

"For once I have to agree." Niko told him, putting the hard drive in a safe place, "Usually something would've happened by now."

"Yeah, thankfully it didn't." Luis added.

"Alpha-1, I hear the voices of the targets, preparing to move in and engage!" They heard a voice say in the hallway.

Luis, being closest to the door, peaked his head out of the hallway. What he saw was a guy decked out in military gear holding a assault rifle. Although he was confused, Luis noticed the patch that had on him and immediately realized who he was from.

"MERRYWEATHER!" Luis snarled.

The operator, who took notice to Luis, aimed his M4 Carbine at him and fired. Thankfully, Luis was pulled out of the way by Johnny, who was getting out a Striker with Niko pulling out a Glock.

"Merryweather?! Fuck, I can believe they followed us!" Niko stated.

"Well, let's show these assholes why they shouldn't have done it in the first place!" Luis replied with anger, drawing a M249 SAW, much to Johnny's and Niko's surprise.

Taking cover by the door, Luis popped out and sprayed the Merryweather goon that was waiting for them. With that threat done, the trio started moving up slowly, scanning the rooms to see if any other operators were hiding around them. All of a sudden, the ceiling exploded and Merryweather jumped down to engage the three, although they were quickly taken out with combined gunfire.

"Shit, we need to get out of here fast!" Johnny remarked.

"Well then let's not stand around, let's get out of here, bro!" Luis replied.

With Luis taking point, the three started moving up against the Merryweather operators that wanted them dead, blasting them into pieces with their weaponry, they eventually made it out of the hotel, amidst the screaming hotel workers and patrons. Heading into the street, they saw more Merryweather waiting outside, who opened fire upon seeing the three walk out, forcing them to take cover in the hotel. Thankfully, Niko blew them up and the three headed into the parking lot, hopping into a nearby Landstalker. As they drove away, they could hear a APC shooting at them, as well as several Mesa's chasing after them.

"Shit, looks like they're letting up!" Niko commented as he looked at them from the back seat.

"What the fuck did you do?" Luis questioned.

"What the fuck did _any _of us do?!" Johnny replied.

"Don't know but we need to take them out!" Niko told them.

"Then take this, N!" Luis advised, handing him a AA-12 with explosive rounds.

Gladly taking what Luis gave him, Niko leaned out the window and started firing. Sure enough, as he shot the engines of the pursuing Merryweather cars, they blew up in a spectacular fashion. After a while of driving and shooting, the trio managed to evade their pursuers and believed that they were home free. However, that was proven false when Merryweather operator on a motorcycle crashed into the Landstalker, landing on the hood. Niko tried to shoot him but found out that he was out of ammo.

"Shit, I don't have any bullets left!" Niko informed.

"It's okay N! I got another idea!" Luis replied.

Hitting the accelerator, Luis drove as fast as he could towards the ramp that was in front of him. As soon as he was there, the trio dived out of the car, with the Landstalker blowing up in the highway in front of them, taking the Merryweather operator with it. Getting up from the ground, the trio looked at end result of that plan.

"Shit, Weazel News is going to have a field day with this." Johnny remarked.

"Yeah, I bet they will." Niko replied, "Now, let's get out of here!"

"And to think all this was caused by us attacking them in the first place, right Niko?" Johnny replied.

"Wait, what the fuck did you say?" Luis questioned.

"Nothing."

"Well, I don't think it was nothing!" Luis replied, "Now you better open your fucking mouth and say what you just did a few seconds." He told him, walking menacingly towards him.

"Hey calm down! What's wrong?" Niko asked, stopping from Luis from walking further.

"Nothing, I just want to hear what Johnny said."

"Okay fine! I said that it's surprising that all this happened because we attacked Merryweather first!"

"You attacked them first?!"

"Yeah." Niko replied, admitting it.

"Well, thanks assholes. Because of what you did, my mother almost fucking died!"

"Shit. Sorry man."

"Apologies don't really mean anything to me right now!"

"Wait, hear us out!" Niko told him, "The only reason we did that is so we could pay off Martin Madrazo! It's because since we were fucking exiled to Sandy Shores, we needed to find something that could let us loose."

With this new information, Luis had no way to respond to what he just heard. A minute earlier, he felt the urge to blow both of their brains out due to them being one of the causes for the Merryweather attack on him and his mother. However, his mind was blank at the moment and without a word, Luis simply turned and left the scene, stealing a car and ignoring Niko's calls for him.

A while later, Luis was driving back to his house on Vinewood Hills. As he drove down the highway, he received a phone call from Edward T. Fortune. Although better judgement to him not to answer it, he did it anyways.

"Hello Luis."

"What do you want, Five-O?"

"Not much, although I do request that you kill Niko and Johnny for me."

"Well, I understand why you want Niko dead but why Johnny?"

"I'm under investigation and I can't have any of my "associates" be able to walk free."

"How do I know that you won't do the same to me when I'm done?"

"Don't worry, I promise the IAA will give you full protection once the task is finished."

Luis knew that Edward was lying. However, after learning about Niko's and Johnny's secret, he felt like agreeing to it for a second, before stopping himself.

"I'll think about it."

"I expect to hear from you soon, Mr. Lopez." Edward replied, ending the call.

Even though he received the prospect of killing Niko and Johnny, Luis mind still remained blank, as he was unable to process the new information that he received. Sure enough, Luis arrived back at his house and wanted to have some time to sleep on what he learned and make a decision the next day. However, before he could do that, a knock was made one his door. Opening it, Luis saw Devin Weston in a jogging gear, presumably stopping by while on a run.

"Hey Slick, how's it going?"

"You bring my fucking money, bro?!" Luis demanded, not forgetting the time he got ripped.

"Oh don't worry, it's coming soon." Devin Weston, "Now, I want to tell you my off-."

"If don't have my money, I don't need to talk to you."

Luis tried to shut the door but Devin grabbed the door just in time before Luis completely closed it.

"Oh, you should talk to me, because _I_ have a proposition for you!"

"You're really fucking pushing it, Devin." Luis said simply, "Now, you better get the fuck out of here before I kill you."

"There you go Slick! I want you to kill somebody!" Devin replied, "However, it's not going to be me."

"How is it then."

"Niko Bellic and Johnny Klebitz."

Luis could not believe what he was hearing. Not only did Edward T. Fortune of the IAA wanted the two dead, but Devin also did as well. Since he was so confused, Luis decided to protest and see Devin's motives.

"Why the fuck should I?"

"Well let's see." Devin replied, "They fucked with the interests of my associates, with Niko in particular getting in the way of my personal business ventures. They have to go!"

"But the fucking IAA told to do the same goddamn thing!" Luis told him, unable to comprehend what's said to him.

"Aw, what are you, some kind of pussy? It doesn't matter, one phone call and whoever's in charge has to get food stamps for the rest of their lives. Now, you in or are you out?"

"What you said made no fucking sense!"

"Just answer the question, Slick!"

"Okay, here's my answer." Luis replied, drawing a .44, "Get the fuck out of here!"

"Ooh, big man with the gun!" Devin taunted, "Whatever buddy, this whole thing doesn't matter to me anyways. For you on the other hand, you're almost out of time so you better make a choice!"

Luis responded by slamming the door shut and walking away from the door. His mind at the current moment was wracked with all sorts of confusion and uncertainties. He didn't' know what to make of anything that he was told since the past hour and as a result, that left him in a bad state. However, Devin was right, since Luis had only a matter of time until Merryweather found him. Taking out his phone, Luis debated on the choice that he should make next.

**Alright everyone, thanks for reading this chapter. Will Luis decide to kill Niko or Johnny or will he decide to set aside differences for the sake of survival? Check back next time.**


	44. Chapter 44: Deathwish

**Hello everybody, welcome back to the story. Previously, we had Niko, Johnny, and Luis have a run in with Merryweather. Additionally, Luis learns that Niko and Johnny played a part in having Merryweather attack him. Not only that but the IAA and Devin Weston requested that he kill Niko and Johnny as well. We're in the final stretch, ladies and gentlemen and it's going to be a long chapter, read on to find out what happens.**

Luis couldn't believe what he learned from the past few minutes that he had alone after ditching Niko and Johnny. It turns out they were partly responsible for Merryweather attacking him and his mother, since he assumed that Merryweather also went after associates of Niko and Johnny. Additionally, he was given the prospect of killing both of them. However, despite the fact that these two were the reason why his mother was almost killed, Luis couldn't find it in himself to carry out the deed. If he did, it would paint him as a huge hypocrite for betraying Niko and Johnny despite them not really doing anything to him. Additionally, the three had been through so much together. As a result, betraying them would be a stab in the back for all of them. As a result, Luis realized that there was one only solution.

"Fuck. If I'm going to take these assholes on, I'm going to bring the fight to them!" Luis stated, pulling out his phone, "I'm going to need some help though. Hopefully Lester can do that."

Dialing Lester's number, Luis waited for a few seconds for him to pick up.

"Luis."

"Hey bro, I'm in some deep shit!" Luis told him.

"What type of deep shit?"

"The type of fucking deep shit where I got assholes trying to convince me to turn on my friends, that's what!"

"Okay, okay, I got you!" Lester replied, "Come over to my house and I'll see what I can do!" He told Luis before hanging up.

Putting his phone in his pocket, Luis wasted no time hopping into his car and driving off to Lester's home. As he drove to his destination, Luis felt like there were agents from the IAA watching him everywhere. Although he believed that was just him being paranoid, he knew that his feelings were justified. Eventually, he arrived at Lester's house and knocked on the door rapidly, barging in once Lester unlocked the door for him.

"What's the panic, bro?" Lester questioned, turning towards Luis.

"What do you think, Lester?!" Luis replied, "Just imagine a scenario where there's no fucking chance of winning!"

"Alright, I know." Lester told him, "Just tell me who want to kill your friends."

Sighing, Luis began to explain his situation.

"Shit, well the fucking IAA want me to kill Niko and Johnny." Luis told him, "Well, this guy named Edward T. Fortune wants me to do that."

"Okay, who else."

"The next motherfucker is Devin Weston; you know that…"

"Oh, that angry rich fucker from whatever hole he hibernates from."

"Exactly." Luis replied, "And now, these assholes got me in a tight spot and I don't know what to do now!"

The two men sat in silence for a while. However, Lester got an idea.

"Hang on, I got an idea!" Lester stated, rolling over to his computer.

"You got something bro?"

"One of your guys, Agent Fortune is under a lot of fire due to the IAA's involvement with the shootout at Kortz Center." Lester told him, "Devin Weston is known to be a major asshole and has a major share in Merryweather, as well as being on friendly terms with the CEO, Don Percival."

"Hm, so that's his associate." Luis mused.

"I think he actually owns part of Merryweather, let me see." He said, typing on his keyboard, "Right, eleven percent. Pretty good for a pseudo-liberal, owning a private army. So, I feel that these two would love to be able to take all three of you out, if given the chance."

"Alright bro, what's your plan."

"Head over to the foundry at Murrieta Heights. I'm to going to tip off both the Agency and Merryweather that you three are located there."

"Alright, I don't have any better ideas."

"Get yourself down there." Lester told him, "In the meantime, I'm going to get Niko and Johnny on board."

"I got you bro, wish me luck!" Luis replied, walking out of Lester's house.

Walking towards his car, Luis realized that he might want some backup on this operation, with mind going to Armando and Henrique. Luis had his doubts about them but realized that if he wanted to get out of his current situation in one piece, it wouldn't hurt to have some close friends there with you. Before he knew it, Luis grabbed his phone and called Armando.

"What's going on L?" Armando asked.

"Hey Mando, I'm kind of in some deep shit and I need your help!"

"Damn Luis, what's going on?"

"Five-O and Merryweather want to take me out, along with Niko and Johnny. I could use the help."

"No problem L, me and H will wait for you." Armando told him before hanging up.

Glad to hear that his friends were on board, Luis quickly made his way to his car and hopped in. Making his way to the nearby hotel that his friends and mother were staying at currently, he arrived pretty quickly. Honking his horn, he caught the attention of Armando and Henrique, who were standing outside waiting for him. They then walked over to his car and entered.

"Alright Captain Downtown, what's going on?!" Armando asked.

"A bunch of shit." Luis replied, "Look guys, if you don't want to get involved in the shit that I'm about to say, you can back out."

"We can take it, L!" Henrique told him, "Hit us with it!"

"Glad you guys are on board." Luis told the two, "Anyways, Five-O and Merryweather want Niko and Johnny dead and I'm trying to stop it!"

"Damn, that's some heavy shit, Luis!" Henrique remarked.

"Yeah, you sure you up for this?"

"Fuck yeah, it's been a while since I had some action!" Armando stated.

Pulling up to the foundry, the Northwood Boys got out of the car, with Luis walking over to the entrance of it.

"Alright, you guys let me know when the assholes show up." Luis told them.

"No problem, Mr. Bigshot, we're on it!"

"Good luck, L." Henrique told him, taking out a AA-12.

Walking into the foundry, Luis heard voices in the back. Going over to the source of the voices, he saw Niko and Johnny just standing around and talking to each other. They soon noticed Luis walking over to them.

"Luis!" Niko stated, "Look, before anything happens, me and Johnny-"

"Bro, I accept your apology!" Luis replied, running up the stairs, "However, Five-O and Merryweather are coming soon and we need to prepare!"

At that moment, Luis' phone started ringing.

"A, are they here?!" Luis asked as he answered the phone.

"Yeah L, they just rolled up!" Armando replied.

"Alright, thanks Mando!" Luis told him, hanging up, "Now, are we ready or not?!"

"Oh, I've been ready!" Niko remarked, wanting to get back at Merryweather.

"I feel the same way!" Johnny added, running down the stairs, "You know what, I'm going to wait for them by the entrance."

"Okay, do that!" Niko told him, "I'll stay right here!"

"Alright bro, I'm going to move over there!" Luis replied, running to the spot.

Soon enough, the three were in position and had their weapons prepped and ready. A short time after this, a Merryweather team walked into an entrance that Johnny was positioned above. Additionally, an IAA team entered through another door. Waiting until the two teams encountered each other, Johnny fired his AK-47 at them, catching the opposing forces off guard. That also gave Niko and Luis the incentive to open fire as well.

"We're not leaving until they're all dead!" Niko shouted.

The gunfight continued, with Merryweather and IAA being at a disadvantage to Niko, Johnny, and Luis, whose superior firepower and element of surprise worked in their favor. Not only that, they started fighting each other, allowing the three to pick them off. So far, the battle was going good, with Niko currently taking out some Merryweather on the cat walk. However, Luis' phone started ringing.

"Shit L, these motherfuckers saw us!" Armando shouted.

"Coño, I'm coming bro!" Luis replied, jumping over the railing.

Spraying any Merryweather and IAA in his path with his AA-12, Luis quickly made it outside and switched to a grenade launcher. What he saw was Armando and Henrique returning fire at Merryweather troops.

"There he is!" Henrique stated.

"I thought you wouldn't show up, Luis!" Armando added.

"Hey, I look after my boys, remember that!" Luis told them, firing a grenade at a Merryweather car.

Using his grenade launcher to thin out the groups of contractors trying to kill them, eventually none were left, which made Luis glad. However, he switched to his AA-12 and decided to stay outside so he could cover his friends. Meanwhile, inside the foundry, Johnny and Niko finished up mopping the rest of the Merryweather and IAA.

"Those deadbeats are done for!" Johnny remarked, switching to his Striker.

"Good, let's move onto the rest!" Niko replied, inserting a new clip into his M4.

Moving from their spot, Niko and Johnny exited the building and regrouped with Luis and the Northwood boys. With their forces combined, the group of five managed to shoot through the group of Merryweather operatives and IAA agents pretty quickly. Soon enough, they were all taken out pretty quickly and the group took some time to catch their breath.

"Shit, I hadn't felt like this in a long time!" Henrique panted.

"It feels good, doesn't it Rique?" Armando added.

"Yeah, this was too close for comfort though!" Luis remarked, "Thanks for the help guys but I think you should get back to the hotel."

"You sure L?" Armando asked, "I'm ready to take some more motherfuckers!"

"I'm serious A. Just sit this one out!"

"Oh okay, I guess we'll see you later." Armando replied, "Stay safe, L." He told him, sounding concerned.

With that, Armando and Henrique turned to leave and drove off. In the meantime, Luis regrouped with Niko and Johnny.

"Hey, you guys okay?" Luis asked.

"Never better." Johnny remarked.

"So what now?" Niko asked, "Do we just wait for more people to come kill us or do we take the fight to them?"

"The only way I see it bro is that we didn't even scratch the surface of this issue." Luis replied, "We got a lot of people who got serious shit with us."

The three then proceeded to walk over to their vehicles.

"I can name someone that we can take out." Niko stated, "Edward T. Fortune."

"Alright, how about those two that follow him around?" Johnny asked.

"Deng's fair game. We'll keep Karen alive though."

"I thought you had shit with her bro." Luis told him.

"I used to." Niko replied, "However, she's not as bad as you think. Plus, I feel that we need her so that nobody messes with us afterwards."

The trio soon reached their vehicles. However, they still had ideas on who they should take out.

"Hey Johnny, remember Wei Cheng?" Niko asked.

"You want to take him out too?"

"Sure, just to make sure he doesn't come back."

Johnny began thinking of a guy to suggest to take out as well.

"Hey, what about the guy who set up Armando and Henrique?"

"Fernando?"

Johnny nodded.

"Well, I've been meaning to get to him after shit he pulled." Luis stated, "Yeah, let's do it!"

"Alright, get Lester on the line to find out where these assholes are!" Niko told him.

Pulling out his phone, Luis called Lester and set the call to speakerphone.

"Who is this?!" Lester answered, "Stop calling this number!"

"Hey bro, it's me!"

"You're alive! I thought someone had your phone."

"Anyways, you're on speakerphone now."

"Oh, did Niko make it?"

"Yep." Niko answered.

"What about Johnny?"

"I'm here!" Johnny answered.

"Alright, you just calling for a chat?!"

"No, we need some whereabouts of some "old friends" of ours." Luis replied.

"Alright, who?"

"Edward T. Fortune of the IAA." Niko started.

"And motherfucking Devin Weston." Luis added.

"Wei Cheng as well." Johnny finished, "Also Luis' pal, Fernando."

"Fernando?"

"His full name is Fernando Gomez, bro."

"Okay, give me a few seconds."

The trio could hear the sounds of keyboard typing and computer notifications in the background.

"Got it, first off Agent Fortune is located by the Galileo Observatory, presumably for a training exercise." Lester told them.

"I'll get the pig for you Niko." Johnny told him, hopping on his Hexer and leaving.

"Alright, I got a signal on Fernando's phone, looks like he's at B.J Smith's recreation center."

Luis was glad that he finally found the person who gave him and his friends so much shit. However, he was unsure if confronting him would be a good idea, with Niko noticing this.

"Don't worry Luis, I'll get him for you." Niko told him.

"As for Wei Cheng, his son recently bought a Magnum at the beach club in Pacific Bluffs."

"Alright, I'm going to get that motherfucker." Luis said simply.

The two then proceeded to get into their cars and started driving to the location of their targets. Niko was the first to get to his target, since it was up the road from the foundry. Rolling up to B.J Smith's recreation center, Niko saw a group of Vagos standing in the middle of the baseball court. Getting out and walking over to them, Niko overheard one of them talking about Luis, Armando, and Henrique. Figuring out that it was Fernando, Niko called out to him.

"Hey, you!"

Fernando turned around to face Niko.

"What do want, _puto_?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to send a message from one of your friends, Luis Lopez."

With that, Fernando pulled out a M9 and aimed it at Niko's head. However, Niko quickly grabbed his hand, head-butted him, snatched the pistol from his hands, and shot him in the face. That got the attention of the rest of the Vagos in the recreation center, with Niko killing them with Fernando's M9. With the task done, Niko walked back to his car and called Luis.

"Luis, I'm afraid one of your friend Fernando had a tragic accident."

"Not my problem, thanks bro!" Luis replied.

In the meantime, Johnny had arrived at the Galileo Observatory and stopped his Hexer a short distance away from the agents in front of him. Using some binoculars to view the agents from where he was, Johnny eventually found Agent Fortune and his lackey, Agent Deng. Realizing that he needed to take him out quickly, Johnny drew his RPG-7 and found that he had precisely one rocket left. With Johnny understanding that he only had one shot at taking the agents out, he took careful aim.

"Say hello to the devil for me, pigs." Johnny quipped.

With that, Johnny pressed the trigger for the rocket launcher. The agents noticed the sound but before they could do anything, the rocket hit the vehicles that they were standing by and soon enough, the resulting explosions either killed them or left them critically injured. Checking to see if Agent Fortune and Agent Deng were dead, Johnny soon saw their disemboweled and blown up corpses. With his mission done, Johnny dropped his empty rocket launcher and drove off, calling Lester.

"Hey, could you tell Niko and Luis that their pest problem has been taken care of?"

"Sure thing." Lester replied, "Now, I found the location for Devin Weston, since a Merryweather team has been dispatched to protect him at his house in the Tongva Hills."

"I'm up for it, I'll get him and contact you when it's done."

At the Pacific Bluffs, Luis had pulled up to the beach club that Tao Cheng was at. Getting out of his car, Luis took cover by the outside gate and saw that Wei and Tao Cheng were leaving the beach club with a bunch of other Triads. Pulling out sticky bombs, he threw one on the three Landstalkers that were in front of him. Pressing the detonator, Luis blew up the cars, taking out Wei and Tao Cheng in the process, as well as his Triads. Satisfied, Luis hopped back in his car and called Johnny.

"Hey Johnny, those Triads are done for."

"Heh, that's a shame." Johnny replied, "Anyways, I'm heading over to Devin's right now."

Driving to Devin's house, Johnny stopped his Hexer in front of the house, got off his motorcycle, and took out his Striker. Jumping into the premises of Devin's house, Johnny started gunning down any Merryweather operators that stood in between him and Devin. Once they were all taken care of, Johnny holstered his Striker and drew his TA90 before pulling Devin out of his hiding place.

"Wait, hear me out!" Devin pleaded.

"Why should I?" Johnny questioned.

"Look, I... I can make you rich!"

That only caused Johnny to laugh.

"Nice try asshole." He told Devin, "I was going to ransack your house after we were finished with you!"

"We?"

While the two were talking, a wounded Merryweather operator jumped on Johnny's back.

"Run, D.W!" The operator shouted.

Devin, taking good word to the operator, ran off. In the meantime, Johnny shook off the Merryweather operator and killed him. Running over to where Devin went, Johnny saw that he hopped into his car and was beginning to drive away. Despite Johnny pumping lead into his car, Devin managed to escape. Johnny then called Lester to inform him on the events that transpired.

"Hey Lester, Devin managed to get away." Johnny informed.

"I know, looks like he's heading to the airport and is calling Don Percival for backup." Lester replied, "I guess he knows that we want him dead."

"So, what now?!"

"One of us needs to get to the airport to intercept him!" Lester stated, "Niko's the closet so he'll do it!"

Hanging up, Johnny then proceeded to ransack Devin's house in search of any valuables. In the meantime, Niko received word from Lester that Devin was fleeing to the airport. Not wanting him to get away, Niko sped over to the airport, stopping at the entrance.

"Alright Lester, I'm here." Niko told him over the phone, putting on a Ushanka and sunglasses in a attempt to disguise himself.

"Okay, try to make your way to security." Lester told him, "Remember, Merryweather's going to have their guys watching out for you!"

"Yep." Niko replied, hanging up.

Getting out of his car, Niko walked inside the airport. He noticed the Merryweather operators waiting in the entrance area. Walking past them, Niko pretended not to see them.

"Hey you!" One of them stated, "Hold on for a second."

Looking back, Niko realized that they were talking to him. Realizing that his disguise hadn't worked in the slightest, Niko ran away from them and towards the check in area, dashing behind the clerks. The civilians in the airport saw this going on and fled from the establishment. As Niko ran, he noticed how ready the Merryweather operators looked hell bent on taking Niko out. Unknown to them, Niko felt the same way. Dodging some bullets that were fired at him, Niko jumped onto a conveyor belt that would take him to the luggage area, landing with a groan before getting up.

"Now, that's step one complete."

Throwing off his hat and glasses, Niko pulled out his M4 Carbine, checking to see if it was ready.

"Come on, assholes."

Riding the conveyor belt until he reached the luggage area, Niko saw Merryweather operators already prepared and waiting for him. Not wanting to give them the incentive to shoot, Niko dived from his position, taking out any unlucky Merryweather agents in his way. Getting up from the ground, Niko proceeded to take cover and waste anybody who decided to peek out of cover. Jumping over the conveyor belt, Niko noticed two more contractors running in on the catwalk above him.

Diving backwards, Niko shot the first operator with a few bullets. Landing on his back, Niko unloaded the rest of the clip into the second one. Getting up, Niko threw away his now empty M4 and picked up a dead operator's HK416. Grabbing any more ammo that he needed, Niko went up some stairs that lead to the catwalk above. Once he entered, more Merryweather came out to fight him, forcing Niko back into cover. Shooting any operators that were dumb enough to fire out in the open, Niko reloaded and moved up.

"I'll kill you!"

Once he heard his voice, Niko spun around and shot the Merryweather goon in the head. Taking a few seconds to catch his breath, Niko proceeded on, busting through some double doors. Turning around, Niko closed them and locked them with an iron bar. Hearing voices up ahead, Niko took cover and peeked around the corner. Seeing more Merryweather goons, Niko dived to the cover across from him, shooting anyone who he could see. Getting up, Niko proceeded to rush them, blasting anyone he could see in the corridors in front of him. Once they were all dead, Niko reloaded his rifle and moved on, grabbing any spare ammo that he could find.

Heading through the customer restroom, Niko took cover by the exit, peeking into the main terminal. What he saw was Merryweather patrolling the main terminal and civilians being moved.

"Heh, Devin is almost doing me a favor." Niko remarked.

"Hey, there he is!" An operator shouted.

"Shit!"

Running for a luggage cart that was left in the middle of the terminal, Niko slid into cover and started firing at any Merryweather that he could see. However, they started engaging him through both sides. Having enough of this, Niko ran out of cover and rushed any operators hiding behind luggage carts and anything else. With all the people on the ground floor taken care off, Niko ran up an escalator and began engaging the people that were on the catwalk. Dodge rolling to avoid their bullets, Niko sprayed them with a MAC-10 before reloading his HK416. As he did so, Niko took a few bullets to the arm, shrugging off the pain for now. Proceeding forward, Niko heard the sounds of grenades being fired. Sure enough, a few exploded near his position.

"How did that get past security?!" Niko questioned angrily.

Grenades kept getting fired, forcing Niko to haul ass to avoid getting blown. Eventually, the catwalk couldn't take the damage anymore and began to collapse. Niko then did the unthinkable and dived over the railing and shot the fired grenade out of air, taking out the shooter and the last few remaining operators. Landing on the ground with a shout, Niko proceeded to pick himself up and continue on.

Exiting the terminal, Niko found himself outside and noticed the copious amounts of Merryweather patrolling the area around them. Niko also noticed Devin Weston's hanger and proceeded to make his way over there, sneaking by the patrolling Merryweather goons. As he did this, Niko was surprised on how many operators were stationed for the simple task of protecting Devin Weston. However, he figured Devin really feared for his life after Johnny's attempt to get him. Making a mad dash to the back of Devin's hanger, Niko stopped to catch his breath. Peeking from his cover, Niko noticed Devin talking to another man dressed in a Merryweather uniform, figuring that it was Don Percival. Cocking his HK416, Niko decided to make his presence known.

"Where do you think you're going, Devin?" Niko questioned, walking out.

"Oh, Mr. Bellic!" Don Percival stated, picking up a grenade launcher and riot shield, "I been meaning to finally meet you!"

After saying that, Don Percival fired a grenade at Niko, forcing the latter to run to cover.

"All units, prepare to engage the HVT!" Percival ordered, walking up some portable stairs and firing a grenade.

Niko reacted by shooting the grenade out of the air and proceeded to gun down any Merryweather that his sights. Killing a group of Merryweather goons in front of him, he turned his attention to a sniper on Devin's plane, gunning him down. A troop transport truck drove in, only to be blown up by Niko, who dodged another bullet fired by Percival. Reloading his HK416 in a flash, Niko stood up and mowed down a bunch of mooks who were firing at him by another set of portable stairs. Another troop transport showed up, with Niko killing the occupants. As he did this, Devin's plane began to leave. However, soon Niko and Don Percival were the only ones left. Percival began firing a ton of grenades at Niko, causing the latter to run up some portable stairs and dive off it, shooting the grenade just as he fired it.

As Niko fell to the ground, the resulting explosion caused Don Percival to be sent flying backwards. Not only that but it also blew off his arm and mutilated his skin. Getting up with a groan, Niko cocked his Desert Eagle and slowly walked over to a dying Don Percival. As he did so, Niko wanted didn't really think of anything, just being glad to finally get back at Merryweather for what they did to his friends and family. Standing over Percival, Niko raised his gun and fired a bullet into his head, ending his misery.

In the meantime, Luis and Johnny were driving in a Landstalker towards the airport. After taking care of their targets, they rushed to the airport after they heard that Niko was going to pursue Devin. Jumping a ramp into the airport, Luis landed in front of Niko and opened the door for him.

"Get in bro!" Luis told him, "We need to get Devin's plane!"

Hopping in, Niko equipped himself with a AA-12 with explosive shells.

"I'm in, just drive the fucking car!" Niko told him, standing up through the sunroof, "Go!"

Hitting the accelerator, Luis started driving after the plane while Niko and Johnny stood up through the open sunroof, both of them wielding AA-12's with explosive shells.

"Just get us close!" Johnny told Luis.

Taking aim, Niko and Johnny noticed Merryweather operators on foot taking aim at them. However, they were taken out pretty quickly. Soon enough, they encountered troop transports and a Maverick helicopter aiming at them. Thanks to the explosive shells, the vehicles were taken out pretty quickly. However, roadblocks started showing up.

"Shit bro, they're blocking the runway." Luis told the two.

"Push through!" Niko responded.

Blasting away the roadblocks along with the goons behind them, the three continued their pursuit. Dealing with more troop transports and a APC, the trio were in the clear. Now, all they had to do was to take down Devin, whose plane could be seen in the distance.

"That's his plane!" Niko informed, tapping the hood of the car.

Pulling up behind it, Niko and Johnny unloaded their entire clips into the plane, causing it to explode and break apart, skidding across the runway before stopping. A bloodied and dirty Devin then tumbled out of the burning wreck that was his plane. Stopping the Landstalker, Niko, Johnny, and Luis got out of the car and approached Devin.

"Oh, you don't look so good Devin." Niko taunted.

"L... look." Devin stuttered, "I… I know you are angry with me. If… if you let me go, I'll give you money, artwork, anything!"

"About that." Johnny replied, "I ransacked your house and found the cut for those cars. Plus, I let the Lost take anything that they wanted from your house." He told him, handing Niko's and Luis' cut.

Devin was at a loss for words, especially since he basically had no bargaining chip. Even if he did, these three didn't seem like doing that.

"Heh, sorry bro!" Luis taunted, "I didn't like what you were offering so I made my own deal! Everyone who ever fucked with any of us, gets what they deserve."

"You… you can't do this!" Devin shot back, "I got some important friends that will make you regret ever coming after me!"

"Oh really, is one of those friends Edward T. Fortune of the IAA? Or Don Percival?" Niko asked, smirking.

"No…, you didn't."

"What did we just say bro?!" Luis told him, "You fuck with us, we'll make sure that we return the favor."

"Anyways, our time's running out and we only need one more person that needs to be six feet under." Johnny stated.

"I agree." Niko added, "Just remember this Devin, you should've never fucked with us!"

"Wait! I can…"

Devin didn't finish his sentence because at that moment, the three drew their pistols and shot Devin point blank, killing him. After that, the three stood in silence.

"So, we killed all our worst enemies." Johnny stated, "Now, what do we do?"

"Now, I feel that we should put all this behind us and move on with our lives." Niko replied.

"Yeah, but let's keep in touch, you know." Luis added.

"Sure, to be honest, you people aren't half bad." Niko told the two.

At that point, Niko groaned and clutched his arm.

"Shit, you okay bro?" Luis asked.

"Yeah, I just got shot in the arm, I'll be fine. I just need some Burger Shot."

"You sure N? I hear that shit is a heart attack in a burger."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Johnny replied, "I have one every week and I feel fine."

The three had a chuckle at this.

"Yeah, I think we should get out of here." Niko told his friends.

"I agree, let's go!" Luis replied.

Hopping into the Landstalker, the trio left the airport. Along with it, they also left the destruction caused by their battle with Merryweather and the corpses of Devin and Don Percival.

**Epilogue**

It had been a few weeks since Niko, Johnny, and Luis had managed to beat the odds and defeat all of their enemies, with Niko currently sitting on the same bench on Vespucci Beach when he spotted Luis for the first time in Los Santos many weeks before. In that time, the trio's conquest against Merryweather was covered up as an attack by insurgents. However, with Don Percival's death, Merryweather's war crimes came to light and that resulted in many high ranking members of the organization being arrested and executed, causing Merryweather to be disbanded. As for Devin Weston's death, the LSPD simply stated he was collateral damage in the insurgent's attack. Additionally, due to the deaths of Edward T. Fortune and Agent Deng, the investigation of corruption against them was dropped, allowing Karen to get out of hiding and take Edward's position in the IAA, becoming the first female head of the organization.

As for Niko himself and his friends and family, Roman, Mallorie, and Kate were able to come back to the house without any fear of retribution from a group that Niko angered, just in time for Kate's birthday, Packie started a relationship with Paige, and Lester was able to get a lot of money by exploiting the liquidation of Merryweather through the stock market. Additionally, Johnny and the Lost MC expanded and pretty much ran Sandy Shores, although they began expanding into Los Santos, Luis managed to buy his mother a nice house that was next to his, allowing her to move out of her old home, and Armando and Henrique left the drug business and began doing contract jobs for Lester, gaining a lot of money and a reputation in the process. Finally, the movie "Meltdown" was a financial success, despite having mixed reviews.

As Niko watched the sunset, he reminisced about all the experiences which lead to point where he was now. Five years ago, Niko came to America to escape the problems that he caused for himself, only to end up doing the same things and getting into bigger problems, resulting in the death of someone he loved. Killing the person who murdered her did nothing to ease the pain, causing Niko to realize that it would be best to take his family somewhere else. In the end, he got into the same problems that he experienced in Liberty City. However, the only difference here is through his hardships, he managed to make new friends and get to a position in life which wasn't possible back at Liberty or his old country. Even though sometimes Niko still had his bouts of depression and survivor's guilt, he knew that his friends would be there to support him. Getting up and walking off, Niko uttered some words that while they once brought misery, they now brought a feeling of accomplishment.

"So, this is what the dream feels like, this is the victory that we longed for."

**And that's the end of Liberty City Boys in Los Santos, everybody. Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, since I spent a long time writing this and it took me approximately five hours to do it. This is going to be a lengthy author's note so if you don't want to read it, I can understand. Alright, although this story is my most popular, I don't really like it for what it is. The reason why I say this is because in the early chapters in this story in my opinion were pretty terrible. I say this because all I did was that I took the events of GTA 5, replaced them with GTA 4 characters and used the same script, and called it a day. As the story went on, I began added more "original" chapters or alternate takes to the events of GTA 5 but in the end, it was a copy and paste show for the most part, which is something that I'm sort of ashamed of.**

**What I wish I did was have the story be set in Los Santos but make something original of the events, while also mixing in the events of GTA 5, alongside its characters, instead of borrowing the plot. However, it's too late now. As for the future of my fanfiction account, it'll probably be vacant in terms of stories being made, since by the time I finished a story on this scale, I'm completely worn out. Maybe in the future I'll make something else but it'll probably something that only gets like one review or whatever. Anyways, thanks for sticking with me for all this time everybody, stay Cheeki Breeki.**


End file.
